The little wolf
by totallymagical
Summary: Caroline wasn't there when Klaus broke the curse but she is now and she's a wolf. But she's different, special and Klaus wants nothing more than to turn her. But will he actually develop feelings for her along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was purely by chance he found her he was hungry and she was there. He only saw her from behind she was young and blonde. She was alone walking in the woods leading to the old Lockwood property, completely unaware that he was watching her every move. She entered the cellar and he decide now was the time to strike.

He went to attack but then he heard a second heartbeat in the cellar. "Hey Bonnie." The girl said his curiosity heightened how did this this girl know the Bennett witch? "Hey, Caroline." Bonnie said almost sadly. He moved to where he could see them. "Did you bring the stuff?" Caroline asked apprehensively. "Yeah, I did. Are you sure about this?" Caroline nodded "it's the only way." Bonnie sighed "Okay then let's get started."

Bonnie used her telekinetic powers to chain Caroline up to a wall. "Do you know how long it'll take?" Bonnie asked Caroline. "My grandpa said four maybe five hours." "And there's no way to stop the pain?" Caroline shook her head "No he just said I have to ride it out."

There was a tense silence then five minutes later he heard the sickening sound of breaking bones and an ear pricing scream came from Caroline. Then he realized this mere girl was not a girl at all, she was a werewolf.

He smiled at his luck she was a werewolf and he wanted an army of hybrids. And to think just 15 minutes ago he wanted to drain her dry. The ironic thing is that after draining her he was going to force Stephen to go werewolf hunting with him. Ah how funny nature was.

He watched as she made the slow, painful transformation from girl to wolf he actually felt sympathetic towards her. What was wrong with him?

When she was finally in her wolf form he gasped in amazement he'd never seen anything like it. She was pure white and absolutely beautiful. She was strong too she thrashed against her chains and quickly broke them Bonnie tried to stop her but it was no use Caroline pounced before anything could be done.

Bonnie hit her head and passed out but she'd be okay. Caroline ran out of the cellar that's when she saw him.

Caroline growled at him he slowly walked toward her "easy, love. I won't hurt you." Caroline stopped and looked him in the eye. He stared back her eyes were remarkable they were a brilliant blue instead of golden like other wolves he'd never seen that before.

He crouched down in front of her "You are perfect, little wolf. I think you'll make an excellent hybrid." He said softly. She suddenly sniffed the air and took off.

He followed her to the Salvatore boarding house where she broke the door down. He knew he should probably intervene but at the same time it might fun to see where this goes.

Caroline growled and lunged at Damon she was on top of him in seconds. He was impressed with the little wolf. She began to rip him apart Stephen ran into the room and yanked her off of him. They struggled and Caroline hit her head on a table, she was out. Stephen rushed to his brother that's when he noticed the other presence "Help him, please." The other man smiled "Okay I'll help him_ if_ you go on a road trip with me."

"I'll do whatever just help him." The other man came in the room and bit his wrist and forced it into Damon's mouth.

Caroline woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a major headache _ugh what_ _happened? _Then she remembered _first full moon_ which partly explained why she was naked under the sheets. But didn't explain the mysterious man staring at her. She scooted back on the back on the bed "Who are you?" she asked frightened. He smirked "I'm Klaus and you're going on a little trip with me."


	2. The road trip begins

"What you're insane, I'm not going anywhere with you." He chuckled and walked closer to her "You make it sound like you have a choice." Caroline pulled the sheets higher on her body "Get dressed, love we have a long drive ahead of us." Klaus said before setting one of Caroline's outfits on the bed she stared at him "No." She said defiantly.

Klaus clicked his tongue "Now love you have two choices here: one is you get dressed and meet me downstairs like a good little wolf or two I pick you up and carry you downstairs in nothing but that sheet, your choice." Caroline gaped at him and she knew instantly what option he would prefer "Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"See we're making progress already." "Get out!" she snarled. He put his hands up in mock surrender "Touchy, touchy." He then turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Caroline stood up and got dressed grumbling things like "Who does he think he is?" and "Stupid, egotistical vampire." She had almost finished getting dressed when she froze.

_Wait_. English accent, cocky attitude, and the fact that she was both drawn to and repulsed by him meant one thing. He wasn't just a vampire he was a hybrid or rather _the_ hybrid. She cursed herself for not recognizing that this was the Klaus that everyone was afraid of, this was the man who killed her best friend.

She finished getting dressed and walked about halfway down the stairs and saw him. "I know who you are, you're the hybrid." He turned to face her "You've heard of me, fantastic." He said with a smirk on his face.

"'I'm not going anywhere with you, you killed Elena." He sped up to her "Again with the presuming that you have a choice." He said before quickly jamming a syringe full of wolfs bane into her neck.

Klaus watched Caroline through his rearview mirror, she was starting to stir it had only been 20 minutes since he injected her with wolfs bane. He was completely fascinated by her, she was faster, stronger, and more resistant to wolfs bane than any other wolf he'd ever seen. Simply put she was a mystery, a mystery he was intent on solving.

He glanced over at Stefan who was resolute on giving him the silent treatment. Not that it mattered all that much Klaus only needed him to help when wolves started turning, though it would be nice to have his friend back.

Caroline came to with a gasp "Where am I?" she asked panicked. Klaus smirked "Right now, love we're southbound on highway 86." Caroline glared at him through the rearview mirror "What did you do to me?" she asked angrily. "I just gave you something to make you a bit more compliant." Caroline was shaking with rage she wanted nothing more than to rip his cocky little head off. But considering he was like a billion years old and the hybrid there was no way she'd ever win that fight but it was still nice to think about.

Caroline was ripped out of her violent fantasies when she noticed another presence in the vehicle. "Stefan." she said confused. "Hey Care" he said as a greeting. "What are you doing here?" before Stefan could answer Klaus said "Stefan is here because you rather savagely attacked his brother." "Damon." Caroline whispered. Caroline blinked a few times trying to absorb his words "Is he dead?" "No I fed him my blood and cured him." "Oh" Caroline said with a hint of disappointment.

Stefan glanced back at Caroline "this is insane Klaus let her go." "Now, why would I do that?" Klaus said never taking his eyes off the road. "You have me what do you need her for?" "Well that's for me to know and you to find out." "She has nothing to do with any of this, she serves no purpose here just let her go." Klaus chuckled "that's not entirely true, she's entertaining." Stefan huffed "Isn't that what I'm for, entertainment?" Klaus chuckled again "Mate, I seriously doubt you'll be able to entertain me like she can."

Caroline's heart rate quickened at the implication of his words. That's when she decided that she would not now or ever be_ entertaining_ Klaus. And when she made that resolution the devil in her head chuckled and said _yeah honey we'll see about that._

All was silent in the car until about four hours into the drive when Caroline was looking out window and saw a car and an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She leaned as far forward as the seatbelt would allow and punched Klaus on the arm, _hard_. "Slug bug green." She said cheerfully. Klaus growled and Stefan was trying to stifle his laughter. "You'd be wise not to do that again, _love._" He said angrily 

She huffed "well I'm bored and I have to pee, in restroom, like a lady." "There are woods all around us and you're a wolf do the math." Klaus said pulling over. Caroline's eyes widened "Well, math is my worst subject and you may have kidnaped me but that doesn't mean you can take away my dignity." She said firmly. "Come on, Klaus there's a gas station half a mile up just let her use the bathroom." Stefan said. "Fine." Klaus said putting the car in drive.

They entered the gas station and Caroline ran to the bathroom she really did have to pee. Klaus grabbed an attendant "Follow her into the bathroom if she tries to leave start screaming." He compelled.

The attendant, Ruby did as she was told and Caroline huffed in annoyance, of course he sent babysitter with her. She was washing her hands when she saw it the window, this might be her only chance she had to try. She glanced at Ruby and quickly slammed her head into a wall after machining sure she still breathing Caroline went for the window and jumped out.

Caroline landed without a scratch, werewolf perk. She turned and saw his smug face. "Hello, Caroline." He said than she felt a sharp pain in her neck.


	3. Two beds, Three people Yikes!

Caroline was slowly regaining consciousness and the first thing she noticed was that her hands were at her sides and when she tried to move them she felt something cold and strong around her wrists. _Chains _she deduced. She would've opened her eyes at that point but, it was too hard everything was burning. She sighed, _Okay Caroline _she thought _Focus, what are your werewolf senses telling you? _She felt something soft and firm beneath her, like a mattress _I'm on a bed!_ She thought in an overly excited manner. She could faintly hear something that sounded like a pencil scratching on paper. _Okay, that's it _she thought fed up with the pain that was coursing through her and blocking her ability to control her body. _Open your eyes, now!_ She commanded but her body didn't respond. _DO IT NOW! _Her inner wolf snarled.

Her body listened and slowly she began to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but after blinking a few times it was clear. She saw Klaus sitting in wooden chair that was next to the matching table, sketching. He looked up at her "Oh, good you're awake, did you have a nice nap?" He asked smugly. Caroline shot him a death glare. He began walking over to her "Sorry, about the chains love, couldn't have you escaping again, could we?" he asked as bent over her to unlock the chains. That's when Caroline noticed the tape and tubes on her arm she looked at them in confusion her eyes followed where they led and they were connected to a bag that had some kind of clear fluid in it.

Klaus reached over her gently peeled the tape off of her arm and carefully removed the tubes. The burning automatically lessened that's when it hit her he had hooked her up to an IV full of wolfs bane. She wanted to strangle him or yell or something but she had poison coursing through her system and was very weak.

"Here, drink this." He said handing her a bottle of water. She couldn't take it, not that she didn't want to its just she literally couldn't take it. After a moment Klaus seemed to understand her body could only take so much it would be a while before it was all out of her system.

Klaus did something completely out of character for him, he decided to help her. He grabbed her hand and maneuvered her so that her feet were on the floor. He opened the water bottle and brought it to her lips. Caroline warily took a sip she had only known him about twelve hours but she had already seen what he was capable of. "More?" he asked. She weakly nodded. He would never know why he decided to help her, granted he was only giving her water but showing kindness towards anyone was monumental for Klaus.

Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes, she couldn't fight him physically but she could at the very least try to intimidate him. Klaus on the other hand felt like Caroline was digging into his soul, not that he had one and he didn't like it he didn't like anyone to see him as weak.

The eye contact broken by the sound of an opening door "Stefan, how nice of you to join us." Klaus said with a smirk. Stefan ignored Klaus "hey Care, are you ok?" Caroline nodded.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously, her voice sounding very hoarse. "I was- um, out." He said cagily. Caroline didn't understand his evasiveness, and she certainly didn't understand why in god's name he'd leave her alone with a psychotic hybrid while unconscious. Then she smelt it, human blood it was all over him. It made her nauseous. Klaus was making Stefan feed on humans the realization hit her like a ton of bricks because if half the stories about the ripper were true then honestly who was she safer with?

Caroline stood up slowly and began to stagger toward the bathroom. She closed the door softly and turned the water on full blast. Then she started crying, she was crying over the fact that she was kidnapped, she was crying over the friend she'd lost, and the friend who was losing himself, she was crying because becoming a wolf was excruciating, and because she was pretty sure she wouldn't make it out of this alive at least not completely. Basically she was crying because her entire life sucked and she couldn't do anything about it.

The two vampires could hear the young werewolf cry, and they both were conflicted about what to do about it. Stefan wanted to go in there and comfort her, tell her it was all going to be ok but he couldn't lie to her not again. It was lying to her to that got her into this if hadn't lied to her, if he had protected her she would never have triggered the werewolf curse and she wouldn't be in this situation right now, so he'd better stay put.

Klaus couldn't stand crying not even when he was a child so naturally his first instinct was to go in there and make her stop but then he remembered how every time he yelled at Rebekah for crying it got worse. So he stayed put besides if it got too bad he could always compel her.

Ten minutes later Caroline came out of the bathroom that's when she really noticed the motel room. Or rather the room's sleeping accommodations two beds for three people she didn't have to be good at math to know what that equals_. Nope, nope not gonna happen s_he thought _Stefan and Klaus had better be snuggle buddies because I'm not sharing a bed. _ Part of her unwillingness to share a bed was that one of the side effects of being a werewolf was the strong desire to um, _mate. _

Then as if he could read her thoughts, which at this point didn't seem that far out of the realm of possibility Klaus said "Well, love shall we?" as he gestured between her and one of the beds. Stefan put himself protectively in front of Caroline, he wasn't going to let Klaus hurt her. Caroline swallowed "um, no thanks I'm good." Klaus smirked he was enjoying this, probably more than he should've been "Really? Love you've been in a car for the last 12 hours and you're obviously sore, you should _rest_." He said 'rest' with _way_ too much innuendo for her or Stefan to feel comfortable. "And I suppose she should 'rest' with you?" Stefan said sarcastically. Klaus chuckled "well, I do give a mean back rub."

Caroline had to suppress a tirade of protests that were sure to get her killed the idea of Klaus touching her _ugh_. The little devil in her head snorted 'yeah that's how you feel and you're not at all attracted to him, _not one bit_' Caroline had to make it stop "shut up" she meant to just think but of course said. "Pardon?" Klaus said confused, even Stefan was looking at her funny, on the plus side maybe Klaus would let her go if he thought she was schizophrenic.

"Nothing. I'm not sharing a bed with you." She said adamantly. "Well your loss but if you'd rather sleep with Stefan, what can I do?" He said smugly. "No!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus' smirk returned "well then let's get on with it, then come on love I'm _tired." _ "No, you misunderstand I don't want to sleep with either one of you. I'll sleep on the floor."

Klaus looked enraged for a second but then inexplicably calmed down "Fine whatever." He said before stalking off to his bed. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other in shock before going to their respective sleeping spots.

The next morning came far too soon for Caroline she spent most of the night tossing and turning some of it was from the floor and some was from nightmares. "Morning, Caroline." Stefan said when he saw she was awake. He extendedhis down to help her up. She took it "Morning, Stefan." She said she felt her bones pop. She looked around the room "so, where is the all-powerful hybrid master?" He chuckled "I don't know, all he said was to keep you here."

"And where exactly is here?" Caroline asked curiously. "Pensacola, Florida" Stefan said. Caroline was confused, she'd never even heard of that city why would Klaus drag them here? "Stefan?" she said softly. "What is it?" he asked with concern. "Do you think she hates me?" Caroline asked with tears in her eyes "Who?" He asked gently. "Elena." She sobbed "Do you think Elena hates me because I wasn't there to protect her and now she's- she's dead?" "No, No, of course not. Elena loved you and Bonnie more than anything, she could never hate you." Stefan said as he pulled her into a hug.

Then Klaus walked in "well, isn't this cozy? And here I thought you were still hung up on the doppelganger. Not that I'm complaining all that mourning was getting annoying." He said with a knowing voice and a smirk. "We're friends Klaus, you know what friends are, right? They're that thing you get when people actually like being around you." Caroline said walking away from Stefan and even though she didn't realize it towards Klaus.

"I have friends." Klaus said defensively. "Oh yeah, name two." Caroline challenged. They both became silent, continuing their battle not with words but with their eyes. Stefan was all but forgotten as the tension escalated and he was growing uncomfortable with the battle of wills between the hybrid and the werewolf. "Is there something you wanted Klaus?" Stefan asked trying to draw his attention away from Caroline.

He broke his eye contact with Caroline reluctantly "right. Come along ripper we're going out for breakfast. You too Caroline." Caroline shot Stefan a panicked look when Klaus said 'breakfast'.

Thankfully Klaus actually took them to diner. Stefan sat in between Klaus and Caroline at the table, which Caroline was grateful for she didn't want to be any closer to him than she had to be, no matter what her hormones said. Caroline ate her pancakes in silence while Stefan picked at his omelet. "Don't worry ripper when we're finished here I'll find you something a little more _appetizing._"Klaus said to Stefan but he was looking straight at Caroline, causing her heart rate to jump. "Oh don't be like that Caroline, you've killed before you must've." Klaus said, he was very curious as to how she activated her werewolf gene, he had his money on a car accident.

Stefan dropped his fork "that's enough Klaus, are you gonna tell us why we're here or not?" he demanded. "Caroline, you see that man at the counter?" Klaus said gesturing to a man in a green hoodie and jeans at the counter. Caroline nodded apprehensively. "I need you to ask him about his werewolf friend Ray." Klaus said simply Caroline knew that couldn't be all then it all made sense.

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered. "What is it, Care?" Stefan asked concerned. "That's why you took me isn't it? That's why you haven't turned me. Because you knew they wouldn't go anywhere near you or Stefan." Caroline said looking Klaus dead in the eye she was beyond livid right now. "I don't understand what's going on?" Stefan said confused. "What's going on Stefan is Klaus needs me to be the werewolf bait." Caroline's head was about to explode. "You really are smarter than people give you credit for." Only Klaus would compliant her before telling her to betray her own species.

"No I won't do it." Caroline said resolutely. "Didn't we already discuss you being presumptuous about your choices here, if it wasn't clear you don't have any." Klaus said in an angry tone. Then he did something she'd never seen him do, he smiled "then again I may have been too harsh so here are your options Caroline: One, you go talk to him and he leaves here unharmed. _Or I _compel the information out of him and we leave after Stefan kills everyone in this dinner. So what'll it be Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes immediately darted to the table in front of them, it was a family with a little girl who was maybe four. They were eating breakfast carelessly, they didn't know about the dangers that were just a table away. "I'll do it." She said while standing up. "Caroline" Stefan said trying to stop her. She just walked towards the man.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said cheerfully trying to hide her nerves. "I'm Bret. Can I help you?" The man said looking at her curiously. "Yeah you can I've been told you know a man named Ray?" Caroline said letting her nerves show a little more. "What's this about?" Caroline sighed she _so_ didn't want to play this card "I'm Caroline Forbes, my grandfather's name is Steven Forbes." A look of shock then realization crossed Bret's face "So, you're a werewolf." He whispered. "yep." She bit her lip.

"So why do you need Ray?" He asked her softly. She exhaled "I'm freaking out, ok? This thing happened a few weeks ago and now I have turn into this furry wolf every month for like the rest for my life. And all want to do rip someone's head off and that of course only goes away when I have the burning desire to-" he cut her off "Hey calm down." Bret said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Caroline took a deep breath "The point is, I'm having a hard time adjusting and my grandfather thought it'd be a good idea if I was around other wolves so Ray's name came up." Bret looked at her sympathetically "last I heard he was in Tennessee, I hope that helps." He said and she murmured a quick thank you before heading back to the table.

"Well, gang it looks like we're going to Tennessee." Klaus said before getting up and heading to the car. Stefan and Caroline following dutifully behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. It took me forever to decide how to end this chapter and I know it wasn't that great but the next one will better I promise. Thanks for being awesome. **


	4. Southern Comfort

It had been two weeks since they left Florida and Klaus had been dragging them up and down Tennessee ever since.Theyhad been to Nashville, Franklin (and to Caroline's credit she didn't make a single Miley Cyrus comment), Chattanooga, and right now they were on the outskirts of Memphis.

Caroline slowly walked up to the house she really didn't want to do this but she had no choice. Just as she made her way into the yard someone came out of the house. "Rudy, come here boy. It's too hot to make me come out here looking for you." the woman, Sarah called. Caroline came up behind her she turned around quickly and let out a gasp of surprise.

"I am so sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Caroline said. Sarah put a hand over her heart "Yeah well ya did." She said trying to catch her breath. "Sorry. I was wondering if I could use your phone. My car broke down and it feels like I've been walking for miles." Caroline said trying to sound a little tired. "Don't you have a cell phone?" The woman asked skeptically. Caroline froze "I do but the battery died."

"Wait here." Sarah said as she began walking back towards the house. Caroline sighed she really didn't like lying to these people, it felt very wrong. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a presence next to her and three guesses as to who it was.

"Klaus what are you doing? I thought this was my job." Caroline whispered bitterly. Klaus chuckled "well I thought it would be nice to get the information within this century, love." Caroline shot him a confused look mixed with anger. He just smirked and began jogging after Sarah.

"Excuse me, miss I was wondering if I could use your bathroom while my girlfriend calls a ride?" Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes at the word girlfriend.

Sarah looked at him skeptically "No, sorry but I can bring the phone out here, though." Klaus' face turned deadly serious "And here I thought you country folk were supposed to be trusting." "I'm from Florida." Klaus tilted his head "Well that explains it."

He then grabbed Sarah's neck, Caroline used her werewolf speed to catch up to him "What are you doing?" She hissed. Klaus ignored her "Now why don't you show me a little southern hospitality and invite me inside, sweet pea." Klaus let the girl go but still kept a hand on her shoulder. And he was using his other hand to pull Caroline along behind him.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran to some place with air conditioning." Sarah's roommate Chloe joked before turning around to see the three of them. "What's going on?" she asked cautiously. "Don't be alarmed, I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said in an eerily clam voice. "He's hardly ever here." Klaus smirked "I suspect he makes it home at least once a month." Chloe's face fell. "Right. Can you tell me where I can find him?" "Shh it's okay calm down." Caroline said softly to Sarah who crying hysterically.

Chloe looked at Sarah sympathetically "In Tully there's a bar called Southern Comfort of route 41." Klaus barely managed to say thank you in his attempt to appear charming and non-threating when Chloe ran.

Klaus just smirked and calmly followed her "Come along Caroline." She did as she was told and followed him not needing the extra instruction to bring Sarah with her. As Chloe opened the door Stefan was on the porch blocked by an invisible barrier. "Can my friend come inside?" Klaus asked Sarah. _No he can't come in, please don't come in_ Caroline thought knowing that once he was in the girls wouldn't have a prayer. But she knew better than anyone how powerful a vampire's compulsion was. Sarah sobbed out "yes" Stefan stepped across the threshold and Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes. "Kill this one quickly." Klaus pointed to Sarah "make that one suffer" he pointed to Chloe.

He led Caroline out of the house they were about halfway across the yard when the screaming started. Caroline tried to turn around to go back and make Stefan stop but a firm hand on the shoulder kept her from moving "you can't go in there Caroline." Klaus said more serious than she'd ever heard him. Caroline turned to face him "He's my friend I have to help him." She pleaded. He stared right into her eyes "As much as I admire your dedication you know as well as I do that Stefan is in full ripper mode right now so if you go in there now _he will kill you_." He said the last part with so much possessive anger it sent shivers up Caroline's spine.

She nodded slowly realizing that he was right Stefan would most likely kill her right now but what about him wouldn't Klaus just end up killing her eventually, anyways? So what did it matter she still wasn't getting out of this alive she knew that in her heart but she was also determined to prove herself wrong. She was going to survive this no matter what she had to do.

She walked to the car, opened the door, and sat down on the backseat. Caroline closed eyes tightly trying not to think about the blood its smell surrounded her, it made her sick. She jumped when she felt a hand gently rubbing her shoulder "It's the blood, isn't it?" Klaus asked softly. He found it fascinating their complete opposite reactions to the same substance. He had never met any werewolf that had such adverse reactions to blood before he just added it to the pile of ever increasing mysteries that were Caroline.

Caroline gasped when she felt him pull her into his chest she tried to push him away but he was too strong. She didn't understand what he was trying to do until she noticed it, his scent with her that close to him his scent was able to overpower the blood. Unfortunately Klaus being that close to her also brought out other, more primal instincts in both of them, instincts that Caroline wanted to completely ignore but the devil inside wouldn't let her.

There was a _whoosh _and suddenly Caroline was alone in the backseat she looked around, confused her old insecurities creeping up on her, _was she not good enough or too clingy?_ Then she saw Klaus in the driver's seat and Stefan walking up to the car. Stefan climbed into the passenger's seat wordlessly and Klaus began driving back to their hotel.

For all that Klaus didn't know about Caroline, there was one thing he did know she had nightmares. Every night she would thrash around letting out small screams in her sleep. But the tale tell sign of her nightmares was her heartbeat it would shoot up dangerously high and actually make him reconsider having her and Stefan in the same room. So when he woke up in the middle the night and didn't hear it he understandably panicked.

He looked around the room, he didn't see her and his first thought was that she had run again. But then heard splashing sounds he walked onto the terrace and looked down. He smirked at what he saw, Caroline was swimming in the hotel's pool. He jumped off the eight story high terrace without a scratch went around the pool so he would be in front of her when she finished her lap.

"Good evening, love" He said. Caroline gasped having been caught completely off guard. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Caroline was unable to come up with a witty retort so she stated the obvious "swimming." He chuckled "I can see that love. I suppose the better question would be, _why_?" "I needed the exercise." It was true Caroline tried to go to sleep but she felt if she didn't do _something_ _physical _she was going to explode.

"You _needed_ exercise at 2 in the morning?" Klaus asked a little incredulously. "Yes." She said simply, hoping he would leave quickly. "Ok, then do you mind if I join you?" Caroline froze she couldn't handle this tonight "I was actually just leaving." She lied. "Oh, well next time then." Klaus said with mock disappointment he extended his hand to her. Caroline warily took it.

He pulled her up out of the pool. He looked at Caroline hungrily she was in a black one-piece and look absolutely ravishing. His thumb was directly on the pulse point on her wrist. Caroline cleared her throat "well I should go." She said awkwardly needing to get away from his intense gaze. Instead of letting her go Klaus pulled her into his chest "Klaus what are you do-" She never got to finish her question because Klaus had crashed his lips to hers.

Before Caroline had even realized she had made a decision she was kissing him back. A half second later she was pinned against a wall with Klaus attacking her lips. It felt instinctual, primal, _animalistic,_ and neither of them had experienced anything like it.

Klaus' hands settled below her ribcage and he began kissing her neck. That's when everything stopped for Caroline; it all came back to her the feeding, the abuse, the manipulation, and the torture, everything she'd been suppressing for months and then she couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She said before speeding away. "Caroline!" Klaus called out in confusion something else to add to the pile.

To say the next day was awkward would have been the understatement of the millennia. They drove to Tully and found the bar _Southern Comfort_ where of course Ray was. Klaus didn't actually make her do anything to Ray but she thought this was worse he'd told her to sit in a corner booth and just watch. She wondered if this was some kind of punishment for the night before, it probably was.

Klaus sat on a chair watching Stefan torture Ray whilst keeping an eye on Caroline as well. She winced every time Ray screamed he could tell she wanted nothing more than to make this stop but she was trying not to provoke him. He was putting her through this to remind her (mostly himself) he was the bad guy, he didn't care about her she was simply a means to an end.

Stefan threw another wolfs bane dart into Ray's chest he'd been keeping an eye on Klaus and Caroline they'd been acting strange all day. Well stranger than normal and it was very unsettling to him. He knew Klaus had a kind of obsession Caroline that worried him more it was never on good to be the object of a vampire's obsession Caroline knew that better than anyone. "Ray he's not going to let me stop until you do what he asked." He reminded Ray before throwing a dart into Ray's hand.

Klaus called Stefan over to him "Your brother's getting on to our trail again, it's becoming quite inconvenient for me." "I'll take care of it." Klaus smirked "Why should I believe you?" "You saved my brother, I'm in your debt plus you have Caroline." "Ok I expect you back before midnight." Stefan nodded and sped out the bar.

Hours passed and nothing really happened, until Klaus sat down next to Caroline. She stiffened he had her trapped in the booth "So I was thinking we could talk." He said alarming close to her ear sending shivers down her spine. She swallowed "talk about what?" "You mean you don't remember?" He asked with fake pout. She shook her head no hoping he would go away but she should've realized this was _Klaus_ he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants, and right now he wants her. "Oh, then let me remind you, I kissed you, you kissed back, then you ran away. I would like to know why, it's a point of pride." He said with his hand on her knee.

"I-I just realized I was making a mistake and I changed my mind." She stammered, she couldn't think when he was touching her. He smirked "See, I just don't buy that because clearly you're attracted to me." He said drumming his fingers agonist her knee "And werewolves, especially young ones like yourself are driven by three things: anger, loyalty and _lust._ So, for you to change your mind means something was really wrong, I'd like to know what as I said point of pride."

Caroline possibly for the first time in her life didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth? This man was the enemy right, did she really want him to know her deepest, darkest secret? It would be too much leverage for him to have plus _what if he thinks I'm weak or dirty or something. Wait why do I care what he thinks of me he's the enemy. _ "It's none of your business Klaus I just changed my mind." She said resolutely.

Klaus sat there dumbfounded by her stubbornness he had never had this hard of a time getting a woman to open up before. But deep down inside of him he liked the fact that he had to work for everything with her, it spoke to the predator in him. It was then he figured out how to make Ray talk and he didn't know it but it would be something he'd regret for the rest of his existence.

He grabbed Caroline's hand and basically dragged her to Ray. "Ray this is Caroline. Caroline this is Ray." Klaus said making introductions. "Hey." Caroline said sympathetically, she could tell he was in a lot of pain. "See I've been sitting thinking about why you won't just do what I ask. And when I was talking to Caroline it hit me. Werewolves are loyal so loyal they'd rather die then put more wolves in danger. Well luckily for me Caroline here is a wolf so call your pack, tell them about this new werewolf who wants to meet them or I kill her."

Caroline's heart was about to jump out of her chest but she tried to hide her fear. "You're bluffing." Ray said weakly. "Am I? Let's see" Klaus said before turning around to face Caroline. The next moments happened quickly Klaus's eyes turned gold, his fangs dropped, and they entered Caroline's neck.

Her blood was euphoria he hadn't anything like it in thousand years. A part of him wanted to drain her dry right there and another couldn't think stand the thought of her dying. Caroline was frozen she couldn't even scream and if kissing Klaus brought up some really bad memories imagine what this was doing.

"Ok! OK! I'll do it." Ray screamed as loud as he could. Klaus let Caroline go and she fell unceremoniously to the floor. Klaus turned back to Ray with Caroline's blood still in his lips "that wasn't so hard was it." He said handing Ray a cell phone.

Ray called his pack and told them he wanted to meet the next day. Klaus then moved him away from the dart board and onto the pool table. "I already called them, what more do you want?" He asked fearfully.

Klaus was about to answer when Stefan walked in "Ah, ripper just in time for the show." "Klaus what did you do?" Stefan asked when he smelled Caroline's blood he felt his fangs start to come out he pushed them back forcefully. When he saw her sitting on chair with a rag pressed to her neck he wanted to comfort her but realized she was safer when he kept his distance.

"I just gave Ray the proper motivation." He said before turning his attention back to Ray. "Now it's basically a three step process." Klaus said then bit into his wrist and shoved it into Ray's mouth "Atta boy drink up." Eventually Klaus took his wrist out of Ray's mouth "what's step two?" Ray asked breathlessly. "This." Klaus said before snapping Ray's neck.

Caroline gasped in horror the realization that this was very likely her future dawning on her. "Stefan put him in the car. We've got hybrids to make."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Sorry this took so long I'm working on getting better with updating it's hard with school and stuff. And I'm sorry if Klaus seemed kind of bipolar this chapter I was just trying to make Klaus you know a little more villain-y before the Klaroliner in me took over made him a ball of fluff. OK so next chapter Caroline is really mad at Klaus. And we learn more about Caroline's past and her grandfather. Also a secret of Stefan's comes back to haunt him. Stay tuned. Thank all of you so much. **


	5. Building an Army

Klaus glanced at Caroline through the rearview mirror and he didn't like what he was seeing. She had one hand pressed to her slowly healing neck wound and the other arm was wrapped protectively around her torso. But the thing that really bothered him were her eyes, they were distant far off focused on something that was not in the car. He knew this expression he'd experienced it many times before during his experience with the Hunter's curse there is nothing quite like being trapped in the darkest recesses of your own mind. The thought _almost_ made him feel something akin to guilt, however he simply pushed it down and turned his thoughts to the unconscious, soon-to-be in transition werewolf lying behind her seat.

Klaus was right Caroline was not in the car, or at least her mind wasn't. She was currently reliving every one of her worst memories and she didn't know how to make it stop. She just knew she had to pull herself out of it, she tried telling herself that it wasn't real that he couldn't get to her anymore but it wasn't working.

The van stopped somewhere on the path to the Smokey Mountains and she heard Klaus tell them they had hike the rest of the way. They got out and Ray was still unconscious or dead or something she wasn't sure how this transition thing worked.

They began their journey up the mountain in silence and it stayed that way for at least a couple of hours, until Klaus said "You sure he's not getting too heavy ripper, you've been carrying for quite some time?" "Nope I'm fine." "Are you sure? Because I can-" "I get that we're stuck together Klaus, but do you think maybe we can skip the chitchat?" Klaus sighed "Just though I'd ask." He turned his head to look at Caroline "What about you sweetheart are you all right?"

Caroline thought on that for a moment and yes she was alright or as alright as she could be given the situation. Being out in the wilderness with so much else to focus her heightened senses on had allowed her to slowly pull herself out of her head and her fear of thing that had already happened were gone. The downside was that all that fear was replaced by a new emotion rage and she was sure that it was going to get her killed. She gritted her teeth and said "I'm fine." She began to walk briskly in order to put some distance between her and Klaus because if she stayed next to him for too long she was going to kill him or try to anyway.

A few more hours passed and they were finally at the camp Ray's pack gathers for the full Moon, Ray had asked them to meet there so he could introduce them to a new werewolf. Caroline felt like she was leading lambs to the slaughter and honestly she was well at least partially.

If there was one thing Klaus knew how to do it was make an entrance. He'd simply told Stefan to just drop Ray on the ground. That had gotten the pack's attention "oh my God, Ray." A woman Caroline guessed was the alpha said while running over to him. She froze in place when she saw Klaus.

"Who are you?" she asked clearly frightened. Instead of saying anything Klaus just flashed his fangs. "You're the hybrid." He smirked "you've heard of me, fantastic."

Just as Klaus was explaining all of the 'perks' of being a hybrid Ray regained consciousness with a gasp. "Perfect timing Ray, very dramatic." "What happened?" he asked breathlessly. "Now we begin step three." Klaus then looked to Stefan. Stefan nodded and shot an apologetic look to Caroline.

"Are any of you human?" he asked into the crowd. Everyone looked around anxiously. "See, Ray needs human blood to survive his transition." Silence. Klaus sighed exasperatedly "come on, there has to be someone a boyfriend, a girlfriend, someone along for the ride. Really, it doesn't take much." Stefan and Klaus looked over the crowd "you." He said pointing to a man somewhere in the middle. He tried to run Caroline learned a long time ago you can't outrun a vampire.

Stefan caught him pinning him to the ground in front of Ray. "Drink Ray or I will the problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said flashing his vampire face. Ray took a tentative step forward then bent down and bit into the man's wrist. Klaus smirked "who's next?" he turned to the woman "I'd rather die than be vampire." She said resolutely. Klaus smirked again "you don't have a choice." he bit into his wrist and forced it into her mouth, then snapped her neck he repeated the process until all of the werewolves were dead.

"They're dead, they're all dead." Ray sobbed into his hands. Caroline rushed over to comfort him "it's OK, they'll be…fine." "No, they won't." Ray said looking up at her. "Oh my god." Caroline gasped "Stefan, could you come over here?" she said trying not to sound panicked. Of course Klaus had to come to but Caroline was too concerned with Ray to care at the moment "that shouldn't be happening, should it?" she said gesturing to the blood that was running down Ray's face. "Well, obviously." Klaus snipped.

"Well, forgive me if I don't know everything about werewolf–vampire transitions." Caroline said sarcastically. "Ray, calm down." Stefan urged. "No!" Ray said before speeding off into the woods. "Well, go after him." Klaus demanded Stefan. And then Stefan left leaving Caroline and Klaus alone together.

As soon as they were alone Caroline felt all the anger she had rise up again so she stood as far away from him as possible, for both of their protection. She stared at the first werewolf Klaus killed Caroline had learned her name is Paige and she was in fact the Alpha of the pack. If she looked down at her body she was confused Paige had no heartbeat, she was dead, except she wasn't it made no sense to Caroline.

Klaus had noticed Caroline's confused expression as she stared at Paige's body "something, on your mind love?" She didn't answer him. "Really, the silent treatment isn't that a little immature now Caroline?" Still no answer. He moved behind her. She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She tried to move away from him but his grip on her shoulders tightened it wasn't painful, but it kept her from moving. "Really Caroline I am very interested in what goes on in that pretty little head of yours." A shiver went up Caroline's spine her anger had been momentarily sidelined by fear and, God help her, anticipation.

Klaus had begun to gently rub her shoulders. Caroline's heart hammered against her ribcage she wasn't sure what to do she didn't know whether to speak or not but when it came down to a choice of speaking or not she almost always chose speaking. "It just doesn't make sense." She said her voice was barely above a whisper. "What doesn't?" he crooned into her neck his hands moving down her arms. Caroline swallowed she could feel her blood rushing around her body, and so could Klaus. "That doesn't" she pointed to Paige's body "I mean she has no pulse, she's dead. And so was Ray but he came back I just don't understand how." She sighed. "Ah." He said as he moved his hands from her arms back to her shoulders and then his thumbs traced down her spine.

"Well, technically she is dead temporarily that is." He said as he felt some vertebrae in her back pop "it's like when you snap a vampire's neck their heart stops and they are dead but their blood's healing properties eventually wake them up." His hands skimmed her shoulders again and he decided to just turn her right there. But just as he was about to bite into his wrist something really strange happened.

Caroline's heart rate shot up and she felt another wave of memories begin to overwhelm her. But the odd thing is what happened to Klaus he felt a strong pulling sensation in his head and then he wasn't in the woods anymore.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his own head anymore and that he was in Caroline's. He considered pulling himself out but he was curious he'd never entered somebody's mind _unintentionally_ besides he was looking forward to seeing what her nightmares actually were about.

He realized that he was in mystic falls and it was dark out he could also see that there was a full Moon. He saw Caroline she was exiting the grill then suddenly and ear piercing scream broke the stillness of the memory. Caroline had raced around behind the grill and Klaus felt himself being pulled with her. There he saw the doppelganger she was being pinned against a wall by a man who was easily twice her size, her shirt was ripped open and she was screaming "no, stop get off of me." The whole scene confused him the way he had heard was that the doppelganger was never without the protection of at least one of the Salvatore brothers.

He didn't have time to think on that long though because Caroline had thrown herself into the altercation. She had grabbed the attackers arm and wrenched him off of the doppelganger who had crumbled and slid down the wall as soon as she was free. Caroline had delivered a strong blow to the attackers head but he still went after the doppelganger and that kept happening Caroline would deliver a blow he still went after the doppelganger. The pattern continued until Caroline noticed a sharp pipe she picked it up and rammed it into his stomach.

Klaus watched the man's body fall to the ground he then understood what this memory was: it was the night she triggered her curse. He saw Caroline stand there for a few short moments then she dropped the ground clutching her head screaming in pain. He felt a pang of sympathy for her he remembered what it felt like when he activated the curse; it was like your brain was being torn apart by flames. He saw her eyes flash gold, then blue appeared around the edges then they became completely blue.

She scrambled to her feet it amazed Klaus that her first concern wasn't for herself, but for the doppelganger. "Elena, are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern. The doppelganger stood up and smiled a cold, menacing smile it was then Klaus realized this wasn't the doppelganger or technically it was just not the one he thought.

"I'm Katherine, not Elena I need you to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers." "What are you talking about what message?" Caroline asked confusedly. Katherine smirked "tell them game on." Then she pushed Caroline to the ground and sped away.

Then just as quickly as he entered her head he was pulled out of it. He saw Caroline standing in front of him and he decided that he was going to kill Katherine slowly and painfully. It was like something inside of him shifted he couldn't bear to hurt her and he just backed away from her. Of course he told himself that it was better to keep her on edge keep her guessing on when he was going to do it.

A few hours passed and one by one Klaus' hybrids began to wake up and slowly they all developed the same symptoms Ray had. She was sitting with Paige when everything changed. She saw it in Paige's eyes the predator was taking over. "Klaus!' Caroline yelled before Paige grabbed her neck. "Easy, remember there is only one alpha here." Klaus said in a commanding tone. Paige reluctantly let her go. But then she turned on Klaus and she wasn't alone all the hybrids began predatorily stalking towards them. "Klaus" Caroline said warily as they were surrounded by about 14 hybrid zombies.

Stefan approached them about ½ hour later he was carrying Ray's lifeless body on his back. "What happened here?" he said as he took in the scene around him Klaus was sitting on a log covered in blood, there were bodies everywhere, and even Caroline had a little blood on her. "They went rabid and attacked us well some of them did the others I just-" Klaus said dejectedly feeling like an utter failure he'd spent a 1000 years trying to do one thing and it didn't work. And he failed to mention that even Caroline had killed a couple of them. "I did everything I was told! Klaus shouted causing Caroline to jump. "I killed the vampire, I killed the werewolf, I killed the doppelganger." Then Caroline saw something flash in Stefan's eyes at first she thought it was grief but some nagging feeling inside of her told her he was hiding something, but what?

**AN: so did you like, love, hate? Let me know. Thanks so much for reading and for following this story, it means so much. And remember TVD and the originals premieres are in less than two weeks! So our torment is almost over! **


	6. Chicago's a magical place

It had only been about nine hours since the hybrid disaster in Tennessee and they were already in another part of the country. Chicago to be exact something was different about this though more specifically Klaus was different there was a kind of rushed pace to everything. Other things were different to like for example instead of a hotel room they actually had a suite one with _three_ bedrooms. This had seriously confused Caroline she figured that after their touchy-feely thing in the woods that Klaus would want to keep her closer but then again she supposed she should stop looking for reasons and just be grateful.

Stefan and Caroline were different this time also Caroline had not stopped staring at Stefan since they left Tennessee, trying desperately to figure out what he was keeping from her. Stefan, of course wasn't budging he couldn't let anyone know what he was hiding not even Caroline it was really better for her (or at least that's what he was telling himself.) He'd even gone out of his way to avoid her well as much as he could considering the circumstances. He'd even begun striking up conversations with Klaus to alienate her.

Caroline was lying in bed for the first time in two ½ weeks and she couldn't sleep, ironic. She knew that she saw something in Stefan's eyes during Klaus' outburst but what? It was like a giant puzzle and she couldn't make the pieces fit it was so frustrating. Of course that wasn't the only thing keeping her awake she felt really weird. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she was feeling her werewolf instincts were rising up again, and no they weren't the pleasant ones that made her want to rip everyone's head off she couldn't be that lucky these were the traitorous instincts that she'd been forcing down ever since this _road trip_ began. Adding to her stress was the fact that in just 10 days she'd be facing another full Moon something that she wasn't particularly looking forward to especially if she had to go through it with Klaus. On the bright side he couldn't turn her at least until he figured out what was wrong with his hybrids. But thinking about Klaus and his hybrids opened up a can of worms that she'd rather stay closed. So with a sigh she turned over and shut her eyes.

Despite her previous restlessness she fell asleep fairly quickly but then the nightmares began. She began to let out little whimpers as the darkness overtook her and her heart began to pound as her demons came into form.

Klaus sighed he could hear her and the other side of the wall. He decided enough was enough he had to do something to stop the incessant whimpering. He got up out of bed and walked down the tiny suites hall to her room. He entered the room and looked at her for a moment she looked helpless, weak so different from the wolf he knew her to be.

He supposed he could just wake her up that would certainly be the most effective way to make it stop. But then another more_ enjoyable_ idea came into his head. He walked over to her bed and climbed underneath the covers. She began to stir and for a moment he thought she would wake but to his astonishment she actually shifted closer to him. She nestled her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her creating, goose bumps on her skin. The longer he held her the more her heart rate began to fall into a slow, steady rhythm. He smiled smugly to himself. _Well, that took care of that why didn't I think of this before? Oh, that's right I did._

Morning came far too soon for Klaus but of course he found a way to make the best of it. Caroline was still asleep in his arms, she hadn't moved an inch since he got into bed with her. Smirking Klaus placed a chaste kiss on her collarbone, she didn't move. So he placed another and another working his way down her arm. He was at her wrist when she finally twitched.

Caroline woke with a start her fist instinctively flew up towards Klaus' face, he easily caught it. He clicked his tongue "now, love is that anyway to act first thing in the morning?" he said in a mock chastising tone. "What are you doing in here?" she seethed. "I was just making sure you woke up on time." He said innocently. "_Get_ out!" she snarled. "Huh, I'm feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu. How about you?" Caroline shot him a look that if she were a witch might have killed him. But she wasn't so he just found it amusing. He sighed "fine I'll leave you to get dressed." He said walking towards the door.

As he emerged out of the room he was greeted by a very livid looking Stefan "What were you doing in Caroline's room?" he asked his vampire features nearly coming out. "Relax, Stefan I was the perfect gentleman." Maybe not perfect but close enough. He said walking away from Stefan and towards the drink cart.

"If you hurt her-" Stefan began to threaten "You'll what brood me to?" Klaus smirked. Stefan was ready to rip him apart then Caroline walked out of her room. Stefan went over to her "are you OK?" "I'm fine." She said curtly. Then Stefan went right back to ignoring her and turned his attention to Klaus.

"So, why are we in Chicago?" he asked. Klaus chuckled "that's right you don't remember, pity. No matter all you need to know is that Chicago is a magical place." Stefan stared at him confused then he glanced over to Caroline who was seemingly fine she was pouring coffee he felt bad for ignoring her but Klaus couldn't know what he was hiding, neither could she.

By all appearances Caroline did look fine but on the inside she was unraveling. Her skin felt like it was on fire she could barely stop her hands from shaking long enough to pour the coffee and she couldn't suppress her urges like she normally could, her body was about ready to explode but not if her mind had anything to say about it. Unfortunately her mind didn't seem to be in control right now. Not to mention that on top of all of that she had to deal with her nightmares (which mysteriously stopped last night) and she had to play Nancy Drew and figure out what Stefan was hiding. So this was not an easy day to be Caroline Forbes. Little did she know it was about to get obscenely more difficult.

"Caroline, Stefan get in the car we have a great many things to do today." Klaus called as he walked out of the expansive suite. Caroline climbed into the backseat and crossed her legs then uncrossed them then crossed them again. If as Stefan and Klaus got into the car she idly wondered if this is what Bonnie's dog went through when she went into heat. _You are not attracted to Klaus. You are not attracted to Klaus_ was the mantra she repeated over and over in her head. She was so caught up in her mantra she didn't even notice they'd reached their destination until she heard a car door open.

They were at a bar called _Gloria's_ what was with Klaus and his obsession with bars? Caroline cringed at the thought of as being anything like the last bar they went to. As they entered Stefan asked "what are we doing here?" "To see my favorite witch." Klaus said as he spotted a middle aged woman with bleached blond hair. He smirked and said "So a hybrid walks into a bar and says to the bartender-" "stop" the woman interrupted "you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

Stefan looked at her confusedly for a moment like he was trying to grasp something that didn't seem real. Gloria turned to Stefan said "I remember you." A look of realization crossed his face "You're Gloria shouldn't you be-" he trailed off. "Old and dead? Now if I die who's going to run this place, huh? " "Gloria is a very powerful witch." Klaus said smugly. Gloria shot him an exasperated look "I can slow the aging down some, herbs and such but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day." She turned to Caroline "now you I don't know, what's your name sweetie?" "Caroline." She said warily than she stuck her hand out for Gloria to shake just out of habit. Gloria grabbed her hand then a second later "ah a werewolf." Now was Caroline's turned to look at her confusedly. "As he said powerful witch."

Klaus interrupted their little exchange by saying "Stefan why don't you go fix us up something from behind the bar." "Yeah, sure thing." He said then went behind the bar. Klaus then led Caroline and Gloria to a table. "You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus said in a charming tone. "Don't." Gloria said sternly "I know why you're here, a hybrid out to make more hybrids that kind of news travels." "So what am I doing wrong, I broke the curse." "Obviously you did something wrong." Klaus looked at her sternly. "Look, every spell has a loophole but with a curse that old we have to contact the witch who created it." Klaus sat back of his chair and placed his hand on Caroline's thigh, she froze. "Well, that'd be the original witch and she's very dead." "I know and for us to contact her I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Caroline's heart rate jumped when she heard 'Rebekah' Klaus looked at her suspiciously for a moment then turned back to Gloria "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied at the moment." "She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said easily.

Caroline saw Stefan grab a picture violently then he said "what's this?" Klaus smirked "I told you Stefan Chicago is a magical place." "But this is you with me in the twenties." "Yes I know now all will be revealed in time Stefan move but, first we have to take a little drive." Klaus said standing up and heading for the car.

Caroline groaned she was really starting to hate this in the car out of the car business. The drive took about 10 minutes it was some sort of weird creepy storage facility, it made Caroline's hair stand on end.

"What are we doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked. Klaus never breaking stride said "we're here to get my sister." "You have a sister?" Caroline asked incredulously. Klaus nodded. "Then, how come I've never heard of her?" Stefan piped in. Klaus chuckled "well, don't tell her that she's a bit of the jealous type." Klaus said as they approached a coffin that was in the middle of the room.

Caroline watched apprehensively as Klaus opened the coffin. "Time to wake up, little sister." He said softly while stroking the daggered original's cheek. Then he abruptly yanked what looked like an antique steak knife out of her chest. Caroline tensed, ready for an attack but nothing happened. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Stefan asked Klaus. "Well it would appear Rebekah is being a little dramatic." "Not with her with you and me. Why was there a picture of us at Gloria's?" Klaus glanced back at the coffin then shrugged "I guess we have time for a field trip. Follow me."

There was another drive this time to an old abandoned apartment "this is my old apartment." Stefan pointed out. Caroline still reeling from the explanations Klaus gave in the car. Apparently Stefan and Klaus were close in the twenties and Stefan had a thing with Klaus' sister Rebekah. Stefan was still confused as to how he didn't remember this but to Caroline it was clear he was compelled.

As they entered the apartment something felt off to Caroline it felt like someone was there and she wasn't only one who noticed it "do you feel that?" Klaus asked Stefan. Stefan just shrugged it off "this place has been vacant for decades, people must break in all the time." Klaus looked convinced but Caroline wasn't.

"Your friend Liam Grant, the one that drank his wife's blood, I could never figure out why you wanted his name. But then you told me it was all part of your special little ritual-" "to write it down" Stefan supplied. "And relive the kill over and over again." Klaus finished. He went over to a shelf that looked like it was attached to the wall but actually opened to reveal a secret pantry. "You believe me now?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

As if he was a moth being drawn to a flame Stefan automatically went towards it. He looked into it for long moment "Look what I found." He said then pulled out a bottle of scotch "1918 my favorite." He added. Klaus smirked and said "let's go find someone to pair it with." He said as he walked towards the door.

And then they were back at Gloria's Caroline was sitting as far away from them as humanly possible. She could still hear them but she tried to block them out. And more importantly she had to stay away from Klaus because she still wasn't in full control of her urges and she didn't wanna take any chances. And she honestly didn't know if Stefan would stop her she did something stupid. She was willing to admit to herself albeit begrudgingly that she was attracted to Klaus but she had made a resolution not to do anything about it she couldn't betray Elena like that.

Then all the sudden she heard "I need a drink, a real one." then Stefan left and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Caroline" she heard Klaus say. She ignored him. "Caroline, come sit next to me would you?" she ignored him again. "Now, Caroline you're going to hurt my feelings and we both know that when my feelings are hurt I tend to get a little moody." She knew that when he said moody he meant murder-y and so she felt obligated to get up.

Just as she was about to get up someone else came through the door and sat next to Klaus. It was the literal last person in this world that Caroline ever wanted to see again Damon Salvatore. So she stayed put and listened to their conversation "I see they're letting in the riffraff now." Klaus said. "Oh, honey I've been called worse." Damon retorted. The rest of the conversation was basically about whether Klaus should kill Damon or not. The part that actually got Caroline's attention is when Klaus grabbed Damon by the neck and began stabbing him with a toothpick. So many emotions went through her when she saw Damon again fear, surprise, and most importantly anger she had spent the whole day suppressing her urges towards Klaus but she saw no reason to do the same for Damon.

What she did next Klaus would later describe as the moment he realized what true queen Caroline was. She got up from her seat and walked over to Klaus and Damon who was still being held up by the neck. And just as Klaus was about to stick the toothpick him again she said, "wait" Klaus looked at her he'd assumed she had come to beg him to stop torturing her friend, he was wrong.

"Look, I know that being all torture-y and evil is kind of your thing but do you mind if I-I mean can I-" she gestured to Damon, she honestly had no idea how to ask 'will you let me torture this man?' And Klaus looked at her confusedly for a moment and then he looked like a kid who got a puppy for Christmas. He then dropped Damon on the floor "he's all yours, love."

Damon slowly got up "Blondie, what are you doing?" Caroline smiled then punched him in the nose she heard the bone crack, it was awesome. "Blondie, have you lost your mind?" he said as he held his rapidly healing nose. Caroline went to hit him again but he was ready for her this time and caught her arm. "Now, Blondie are you sure you know what you're doing it's not a full Moon you can't kill me." Caroline sighed "debatable." She then quickly stomped on his foot forcing him to release his hold on her arm then she grabbed a chair and threw it on the ground she grabbed a leg that had broken off and went towards him with it.

"you know what's interesting about becoming a werewolf when you activate your gene you become supernatural like when a human becomes a vampire and because of that all compulsion that has ever been done to the person is erased." Damon looked at her confusedly "so what are you saying if?" "I remember." Fear flashed across demons features but he tried to play it off "I'm going to need a little bit more information blondie." "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories,_ fed_ on Me." his eyes flashed to Klaus who was about ready to murder the Salvatore "you're crazy" "I know it's kind of pointless now but I have a message from Katherine she says 'game on.'" Then she pushed him to the floor and staked him in the throat before walking out of the bar.

Klaus couldn't believe what he'd heard if he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Caroline like that she was too pure too good for anyone. And knowing that Damon was the reason that she screamed every night, that she cried every night, he was the reason that she would scrub her skin until she bled in the shower. He felt a blind of rage that told him to kill him so he went over to Damon, yanked the stake out of his throat and just as he was about to jam it into his heart he was knocked up against the bar by a flash of blonde hair.

"Rebekah, I see you got my note." He said smugly. He looked over her shoulder to find that the folder Salvatore had disappeared, no matter he could deal with him another time. "90 years Nik, you shoved me in a box for 90 years and all I get is a note that says meet me at Gloria's!" she said angrily. "I understand you're angry Rebekah that's why I brought a peace offering." He pulled out a cell phone pressed a button and said "come inside the bar now." Just then Stefan walked in the bar "Stefan" Rebekah said surprised. Klaus walked up to him slowly "now you remember." He said while looking into Stefan's eyes. A wave of memories rushed over Stefan of him with Rebekah and Klaus "Rebekah" he said in shock.

"Now that we've had this little reunion onto why I need you here Gloria says you know how to contact the original witch." "The original witch?" Rebekah asked incredulously. "Do you know how to or not?" Rebekah smirked and touched the place her necklace always was "my necklace, what did you do with it? I never take it off." "Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah, tell me that's not what she needs." Then Gloria entered the bar from the kitchen "don't get your hybrid panties in a twist I can just use Rebekah to find it." Klaus calmed down "OK fine I'll help Nik find the bloody necklace, not that you asked darling brother I just have to ask why is there a crying werewolf outside?" Caroline he nearly forgot about her "Stefan could you go fetch Caroline is I'd like to introduce her to Rebekah."

Stefan instantly complied he went outside and found Caroline crying on a bench, he sat down next to her. "Hey, calm down what's the matter?" he asked full of concern. Caroline let out shaky breaths "I saw Damon." She sobbed out "and it brought everything back." "Oh, Caroline I'm sorry." She turned to him "Stefan right before I left to go to my grandfather's you promised me that you wouldn't keep anything from me anymore and you're breaking your promise you're not telling me something I know it." He looked down guiltily "Caroline I'm sorry I can't tell you." She stood up "fine whatever don't keep your promises." She said right before she went into the bar. "Caroline-I" he went after her. As they walked into Gloria's Caroline got that same bed feeling her stomach.

"He's not with us Nik I can feel it." Rebekah said. The next few seconds were all a blur. Klaus vamp sped to Stefan and that's Caroline heard the sound of his neck breaking then he turned to her "I'm sorry love." He said before he stuck a syringe into her neck.

Caroline came to with a gasp it was completely dark she didn't know where she was. She heard someone groan beside her "Stefan? Stefan is that you?" she asked groggily. "Ugh, what happened?" he said trying to get up "Well I'm pretty sure Klaus broke your neck." "Where are we?" "I have no idea." All the sudden a door began to lift up revealing bright light which hurt their eyes but as it came into focus if the recognized instantly where they were and it was confirmed by Klaus who said "Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

**AN: like it, love it, hate it let me know. Thank you for reading this story it means a lot to me. And if any of you are confused by the Damon/Caroline scene. In this story Caroline went to her grandfather's (you'll meet him soon-ish I promise) pretty much right after her curse was activated so they never got to have it out and they're not done by a longshot *Cackles evilly* because I really hate the way writers kind of brushed it off so that's going to keep coming up and fair warning Damon's going to get his butt kicked again. See you next chapter. Oh and because I keep forgetting to do this I do not own the vampire diaries because if I did Caroline would've left with Klaus at the end of 3x20. Bye. **


	7. Prank night disaster

The last thing Caroline remembers was Klaus saying "welcome back to Mystic Falls." She has no idea what happened after that, although she assumes Klaus stuck her with another wolfs bane syringe because that's the only explanation for how she got here. She was barely regaining consciousness she had enough sense to know that she wasn't in a place that she recognized and that she was on a bed. She very slowly opened her eyes not letting the fear and panic over take her, after all this wasn't the first time Klaus drugged her and she found it was best to stay calm and just try to figure out where she was.

She was interrupted by accented voice, though not the one she expected "Oh good, you're awake. That means I'm off babysitting duty." Caroline turned her head in the direction of the voice it belong to none other than Rebekah Mikealson who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room she was in, sighing distastefully as she looked through a magazine "Tell me, do all 21st century women dress like prostitutes, or is it just the ones in this trashy rag?" Caroline swallowed, "um, what?" she asked confusedly. Rebekah sighed again "you know I can hardly see how this is called fashion in my day I got funny looks for wearing trousers."

With one last wistful sigh Rebekah sat down the magazine and walked over to Caroline. "Nik wanted to see you when you woke up, but I thought a change of clothes might be nice first." she said gently pulling the blankets off Caroline. Caroline still weak from the poison didn't protest when Rebekah helped her sit up or when she started to take off her jacket but stopped her when she started to take off her shirt "I've, um, got it from here thanks." Caroline said feeling a little uncomfortable. Rebekah backed up a little "do you think I could have some privacy?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I was told not to leave you alone but I could turn around." Rebekah told her before doing so. Caroline was weak from the wolfsbane and her mind was swimming with questions so she was unable to control the next words out of her mouth "Why are you listening to Klaus?" Rebekah fought the urge to turn around and hurl the young werewolf into a wall. "What do you mean?" she asked forcefully. "I heard some of you conversation before Klaus poisoned me, he kept you in a coffin for 90 years I just don't understand your loyalty to him." Rebekah sighed "Honestly I don't know myself I've been by my brother's side for the past 1000 years and he's caused me nothing but grief but he's my brother and I'm immortal so should I spend eternity alone instead?" She had no idea why she was telling Caroline this but she felt a sense of familiarity with her. "No, no one deserves to be alone in this world." Caroline said quietly.

Caroline stood up and began to dress that's when Rebekah caught her reflection in a mirror didn't usually watch women undress but something stood out to her. Scars, bite marks all over Caroline's body. She spun around to face her "Did Nik do this to you?" She asked curiously her brother had committed numerous atrocities over the centuries but usually had some kind of line when it came to women. Caroline shook her head. "Please tell me it wasn't Stefan." She shook her head again. Rebekah sighed and sat down next to her "well, whoever did that deserves to be skinned alive." Caroline chuckled.

As she got dressed she made small talk with Rebekah. She actually found she and the original had a lot in common, starting with the general loathing of her brother. Under normal circumstances the two would've been fast friends but none of this was normal and Caroline forced herself to remember that as Rebekah walked her to Klaus' study.

Caroline paused at the door; she turned to glance at Rebekah, who just gave her an encouraging smile before speeding away. She took a deep breath _"how bad can it be?"_ she thought to herself. _"Don't answer that."_ she warned the devil in her head.

She gently opened the door and saw Klaus sitting at a large desk casually reading a book. It infuriated her that he could be so calm after what he did to her and Stefan but she pushed it down _one day_, she thought, _I'll show him. _The devil in her head chuckled _that should be interesting_.

Klaus suddenly looked up at her "Ah, Caroline do come in." He said politely. Warily she entered the study; she made a move toward the couch adjacent to the imposing desk but a sharp glare from Klaus told her that he wanted her in the chair straight across from him.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he stared her down, trying to intimidate her. "Hello, Caroline." Klaus said politely. Unsure where to go with that Caroline responded with a simple "hi." "And how are you this morning?" Unable to put up with the charade of civility any loner she abruptly asked "Where's Stefan?" He smirked "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about him."

"Where is he?" Caroline practically growled. Klaus put his hands up in mock surrender "Don't worry he's with Rebekah." It was probably best he didn't mention that she was in one of her jealous ex moods.

"Speaking of Stefan," he said finally getting to the reason he wanted to see her, well one of them anyway "he's been keeping something from me, I'd like to know what it is." Caroline huffed "Well you're out of luck there I don't know anything." He quirked an eyebrow "Really, I find that hard to believe given that you're such good friends." Caroline crossed her arms and scoffed "And what gives you the authority to judge friendships? People don't like you." "I think we both know that's not true."

It took Caroline a moment to realize he was referring to her "What? You think I like you, have you lost your mind?" "Of course you like me." He stated matter-of-factly. "Could you have a bigger ego?" He smirked "Sweetheart it's not ego, it's instinct."

"Instinct" she said incredulously. "Instinct" he repeated. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She said while trying not to laugh. "You don't believe me, do you?" "Of course I don't." Instead of looking angry which was the look she'd been accustomed to seeing on Klaus, he looked intrigued.

"You're telling me you haven't felt it?" She drew a blank "felt what?" "The heat that builds every time we're within a hindered feet of each other" Klaus stated simply like it wasn't an issue well, it wasn't for him. If he ignored the emotional side effects of being near her. Immediately defensive Caroline said "No" they both knew it was a lie.

"Really?' He challenged. She nodded feebly. "Then just let me experiment, give me your hand." "Why would I do that?" "To humor me, come on I dare you." Caroline has never been able to refuse a dare, she doesn't know how he knew that.

He walked around the desk and took her hand. Little sparks began to build in both of them. He began to slowly massage her palm and the sparks turned into a burn. He started to run his hands down her arm, her pulse jumped. He guided her to her feet, she stared at him in confusion. He suddenly kissed her and he felt a familiar pulling sensation this time he used it to his advantage, to search her mind for information, except he couldn't find what he was looking for she was innocent. That relived him to no end. He broke the kiss "You really had no idea, didn't you?" Stunned she could barely get out "what?" "All in good time, love." He said before sticking a syringe into her back.

This time when she woke up it wasn't on a fluffy mattress in another state, she wasn't on a mattress of any kind. She was on a cold, hard gym floor. As she was flickering back to consciousness, Caroline thought for sure she was dead, after all that's the only way you get to see dead people.

"Elena?" she said weakly. "Care." The brunette said they honestly thought she was dead form the way she was out cold. "I don't understand, what's happening?" the blonde asked as she got to her feet. Elena struggled to come up with an explanation so Klaus jumped in "What's happening, love is your friends have been lying to you for the past month Elena didn't die in the sacrifice, as you can clearly see." Caroline opened her mouth in shock how could they not tell her? And what's happening now?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions love, but please save them until the end we're not all here yet." As if on cue Bonnie walked through the gym doors "Bonnie, get out of here." Elena practically screamed in warning. Klaus got to her first "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive." "That's right," Bonnie said stoically, "if you want to blame someone, blame me." "There's no need for blame love, it's just your witch-y interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem I'm going to let you find the fix." Right when he said that Rebekah barged through the doors carrying an unconscious Stefan. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah word of warning she can be quite mean." Rebekah just glared at him.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition, it's quite horrible actually," he sped behind Caroline, "I'm gonna need you to find a way to stop that from happening." He suddenly bit into his wrist and pulled her into him. He pushed his bleeding wrist against her mouth, she struggled against him, but he was too strong and he was blocking her nose, she couldn't breathe. She had to open her mouth and the blood came rushing in_ no, no, no, this can't be happening_ she thought franticly. She thought about Ray and the other wolves, she didn't wanna die like that.

Terrified, she locked eyes with Bonnie. As a last ditch effort to escape her fate she elbowed Klaus as hard as she could in the ribs. She wasn't at her full strength, she had been drugged twice in one day, and it wasn't a full Moon, but somehow she caused him to loosen his grip a little it wasn't enough for her to escape but it was enough for Bonnie to act. Within a millisecond of her elbowing him Bonnie managed to create aneurysms in both the originals and Caroline was out of Klaus' grip. "Run, Caroline!" and she did, Caroline ran as fast as she could out of the gym and she didn't look back.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, blame exams and holidays. So did I surprise any of you or was the ending predictable? I thought about this a lot, I was literally debiting this until I got to the last paragraph. I thought Caroline needed to spend more time as wolf to discover more about herself and Klaus will learn about himself to. And I debated how plausible this would be when I re-watched 3x05 and let's face if anyone was going to get out of that position it would be Caroline. Like, love, hate let me know. **


	8. The enemy of my enemy

It had been a week since she fled the gym and stole the truck Klaus had been using. It had been a week and she still wasn't sure what had happened in there. Elena was alive, that much she understood, although she didn't understand why no one had told her. That fact was apparently also the reason behind Klaus' failed hybrids. And speaking of Klaus he had also tried to kill her that night or at the very least attempt to turn her into a hybrid and that was the last thing she wanted. On top of this, Caroline also has to deal with a full moon tonight.

She was mulling over all of this until a cashier pulled her out of her thoughts "that'll be $49.95." The overly cheery woman at the cash register said. Caroline handed her the money and took the items she had just purchased, chains. She barely made it out of the hardware store when a shiver ran down her spine, it only took her a few seconds to figure out what that meant; werewolves have certain instincts that go into overdrive on a full Moon and that one usually meant, vampire. Panicked, she searched the crowd around the store looking for an angry hybrid with a bad attitude, but she didn't find him. She sighed in relief, and went on her way.

Just as she turned a corner she realized her relief had been premature "miss me?" She heard a familiar voice say. "Elena?" Caroline said automatically but a second glance at the brunette in front of her let her know immediately that she had the wrong doppelganger. "Katherine." Caroline practically growled.

* * *

Klaus was angry and when he was angry everyone cowered in fear, begging to be spared from his wrath, everyone, it seemed, except Bonnie Bennett. "Where is she?" He demanded for the umpteenth time that week. Bonnie gave the same answer she'd been giving all week "I don't know." "None of my witches can find her that seems to suggest that someone put a cloaking spell on her, and given that you're the only witch Caroline knows, you're the only one who would've done it."

Bonnie sighed they'd been at this for two hours now "look, I don't know how many different ways I can say I don't know where she is, but I don't know where she is. And if I did I wouldn't tell you, so can I leave?" He glared at her but allowed her to leave with her limbs intact.

After she left he threw a glass at the wall. Klaus had not been having a good week, which was ridiculous because he finally had a way to create hybrids, it turned out the key was doppelganger blood all along. The goal he had for a thousand years was being accomplished, so why wasn't he happier? The short answer was Caroline Forbes, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Ever since she'd ran from him that night in the gym all of his thoughts centered around the little wolf, and it was even worse today because of the full Moon. That night in the gym he'd almost turned her but her dying was never an option, he knew that the Mystic Falls gang would've rather slit their own throats than lose another friend. Or at least he thought so after seeing how they hid Elena being alive, he wasn't so sure how far they would go for her. But none of that mattered now he had a way to make successful hybrids and he would find her soon he already had people looking.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked with her arms crossed over her chest. "More like, what are _you _doing here? I mean New York is a great city and all but the second Klaus realizes you're a teenage girl you're in trouble." Caroline began to walk away. Katherine flashed in front of her. "I've been running from Klaus for 500 years. You've been at it a week, you need me." Caroline scoffed, "I don't need you the last time I saw you, you made me kill an innocent man." "Details. Look, Klaus figured out how to make hybrids, in fact he's got a few already and they're looking for you. It took _me_ a week to track you, how much longer do you think it'll take wolves to track one of their own?"

"Why would you help me? You aren't interested in anything that isn't about you." Caroline pointed out, Katherine's selfishness was legendary. "I resent that. I've been on my own for 500 years maybe I just want some company." Caroline raised an eyebrow "you really expect me to buy that?" Katherine smirked "for now." "OK then." She said in acceptance before continuing to walk in no particular direction. Katherine followed behind her.

"Do you have a place to turn at tonight?" Katherine asked. Caroline looked down sheepishly. "That's alright I know a place, follow me." Katherine said before walking toward a black Mercedes S-class "get in." She said gesturing to the passengers seat. Caroline paused for a moment, she wasn't use to sitting in the front of a car. Shaking her head, she got in_ I'm so going to regret this_ she thought while fastening her seatbelt.

They'd been driving for about ten minutes when Katherine broke the silence "so, you and Klaus did you two ever," she cleared her throat, "you know?" Caroline stared at her confusedly "no, I don't." Katherine smirked "oh, come on_ you know_, have you?" Caroline stared at her for a few seconds, then she finally understood "Oh, my God, Katherine, no!" "Your loss," Katherine smirked, "he's great in bed." "He's trying to kill me!" Caroline said, while trying to fight the wave of nausea that accompanied the images of Klaus and Katherine together. "So, what's that got to do with anything?" "Can we not talk about this?" Caroline said quickly.

It took about two hours to get the place Katherine mentioned, it was an old, abandoned bomb shelter in New Canon, Connecticut. "It should do for tonight, right?" Katherine said as she pushed open the reinforced steel door. "Yeah, it'll be fine." Caroline said as she entered the bunker. It really wasn't that bad inside, it was pretty empty, there was a metal framed cot coming out of a wall, and there were empty support beams that looked like they use to house some sort of shelving. "Moon rise isn't until 8:15, what should we do until then?" Katherine asked. "We can set up."

* * *

Klaus was in his room packing for his trip to Portland, the place was breeding ground for werewolves. He felt himself getting stronger as Moon rise got closer he loved it, the strength, the power of being a hybrid it was everything he'd ever wanted. That's why he couldn't understand why Caroline had run couldn't she see this was better he thought as he put a blue Henley into his suitcase. He heard a knock on his door "come in." Tony, his first hybrid entered the room "You told me to tell you if anything relating to a Caroline Forbes came up." "Have you found her?" He asked a little too hopefully. "No, but someone saw her go into the Lydia motel in New York a few days ago. If you want I can go check it out." "Do it." Tony nodded "can I ask, what's so special about this girl?" _Everything _Klaus thought "nothing, she's just a girl." He said before Tony left him alone.

Because Klaus has massive control issues he looked up the Lydia motel, it enraged him. It was a seedy pay-by-the-hour motel with rats and roaches and who knows what else. He was angry at her how could she choose that filth over him? He had to force himself to get a grip, remind himself that she was just a girl, that he felt nothing for her. It was working until he glanced at the pictures on his phone again. After that he decided to turn into a wolf just like she would be.

* * *

Katherine had just finished putting the chains on Caroline when she heard the first crack. The wolf screamed as the pain consumed her "get out of here." She warned the vampire. And Katherine was going to, her original plan was to bolt as soon as Caroline was chained to the wall, but seeing the girl in so much pain made her feel the teeniest bit guilty. After all it was her fault Caroline was here _oh God I'm going soft_ she thought. And for reasons she'd never know Katherine decided to help her. "Listen to me, don't fight it, it'll hurt more. Take deep breaths if you can." She said while stroking her hair. "It'll so be over soon "

Katherine stayed with her until the last minute and then she waited outside the door for her to shift back. At six am Katherine woke her up, gave her clothes, they had doughnuts, and they were in the car. Caroline was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. About four hours later Katherine woke her up again. "I have to leave for a few days. " "Why?" Caroline asked drowsily. "The less you know the better, just know that if I'm successful both of our problems will be solved." It didn't take long for Caroline to realize that Katherine was a part of some plot to kill Klaus, a part of her knew that they wouldn't succeed and another part didn't _want_ them to. "Don't worry you'll be safe while I'm gone." "How do you know?" Katherine smirked "isn't with family the safest place you can be?" Caroline looked at her confusedly Katherine pointed out of the windshield, Caroline looked where she was pointing to and couldn't believe her eyes "Grandpa?" She whispered.

* * *

**AN: like, love, hate let me know. And I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you not to worry Katherine's not working with Klaus or Bonnie, she has her own agenda regarding Caroline. Also to avoid confusion next chapter, I want you to know that chapter one took place directly after the sacrifice. That's all. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot. **


	9. Two family reunions

Caroline practically ran out of Katherine's car and into her grandfather's arms. For the first time in months she wasn't worried about out of control vampires, psychopathic hybrids, or dead friends, she was just happy. "Hey, kid" he whispered in her ear, he couldn't believe this either. They walked inside the house Caroline had spent so much time in as a child, it was probably the only place she'd felt safe.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Caroline's nose was assaulted with a wonderful scent, her gran's blueberry muffins. "Gran!" She said excitedly, rushing to where her gran stood behind the island with, a mixing bowl in hand, to give her a hug. "Oh, Caroline I've been so worried about you." "I'm ok, gran I promise." Caroline said while kissing her hair. Her grandfather motioned for her to sit down at the kitchen table with him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked genuine concern and worry dripping from his voice. This time, Caroline paused to think about her answer. In the past month, she'd lost a friend, been kidnapped, dragged across the country, drugged multiple times, witnessed brutal deaths, broken every bone in her body, found out that her friends had lied to her, and all the while she was wrestling with an unspeakable attraction to the hybrid who caused all of it. So was she ok? No, she was not. "I'm working on it." He clearly wanted to know more but let it drop for now.

* * *

Klaus was trying (and failing) to focus on the task at hand, he was in Portland and he had just turned a whole pack of werewolves, he was just waiting for them to wake up. This had been his main goal for a millennium and yet all of his concentration is devoted to _she who must not be named. _Yes, that's right Caroline had officially reached Voldemort status in Klaus' mind. He'd established a no thinking about Caroline rule about halfway to Portland but then Tony called and told him she'd disappeared from New York without a trace, he got so angry that he'd abandoned his car and ran the rest of the way. Little did he know, he was about to get a reprieve from his Caroline-centric thoughts.

His phone rang, he quickly looked at the display and then answered it "Portland is fantastic once you get over the whiny music and healthy looking people, it's a literal breeding ground for werewolves." There was a brief silence then, "Your father's dead " The voice on the other line said casually. Confusion and relief bubbled inside of him but he also had the feeling Stefan was lying " what did you say to me? " "Oh my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" "Well, first I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Stefan then dove into a tale about how Mikael had come to Mystic Falls, to try and use the doppelganger to lure him back so he could kill him. He said Mikael attacked when they'd refused, not wanting to put Elena in danger, and that's when they'd discovered he had a dagger. This is the part Klaus had trouble believing, Stefan said he and his brother vervained Mikael and that Elena, the human, was able to dagger him.

"If you're lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will give you away. So answer with your life is what you're saying the truth?" There was no hesitation "I saw it with my own eyes." "I wanna talk to Rebekah." " she's right here." " Hello, Nik" "Rebekah, love what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?" "It's true, he's finally out of our lives forever. I miss you. I'm miserable here." He sighed "I'll be home soon." Then he hung up.

* * *

It was almost two in the afternoon and Caroline was lost in thought. She was sitting on the porch swing staring at a man who hated her, with good reason. Brady, she'd met him right after she activated her curse and he was nice, but it was his girlfriend, Jules she had bonded with. Jules was the one who showed her that being a werewolf wasn't entirely a bad thing. She showed her the up sides, the strength, the speed, and the agility and soothed her fears about the downsides: the anger, the pain, and the loneliness. It was because of that bond, that her grandfather sent her to drag Caroline back to his house after she snuck out to try and save Elena from the sacrifice. Caroline still felt guilty about that.

She was so lost in thought, Caroline didn't even hear her grandpa sit down next to her. "hey," he said tapping her on the shoulder "you in there?" She jumped a little, " you scared me. " He smiled at her "sorry." "What were you thinking about so hard?" He asked. "Brady," she pointed out into the yard where he was working on the lawn mower, "he hates me." "No, he doesn't." "yes, he does and I don't blame him, I got the love of his life killed." Her grandfather gave her the look that meant she was about to get lectured "Firstly, It's not your fault she died. Secondly, you didn't kill her, the hybrid did. Thirdly, Jules knew what she was getting into when I asked her to find you and she did it anyway, so don't beat yourself up."

Caroline brought her knees up to her chest _right_ she thought,_ Klaus killed Jules, not me. _Somehow that didn't make her feel better. It just made her feel worse, that she was attracted to the man who killed two of her friends _one friend_ she corrected, _Elena's alive. _Right, she had to remember that Elena was alive, she was still processing that. Not that she wasn't happy about it, she was it's just that her friends lied to her, again. And she was paying the price again.

"Come with me," Her grandpa said standing up, "I want to show you something." She got up and followed him into the living room. "Did I ever tell you how the werewolf species began?" He asked. "No." She said while getting comfortable on the couch. He sat in the chair across from her "Well, according to legend there were three native tribes. They had been at war for centuries, millennia even and the bloodshed was unprecedented. The spirits of nature sought a way to end the violence. Can you guess how they did it?" She shook her head no.

"They cursed all of the tribes and bound them to the Moon. The curse stated that, the next time any of them took a life there would be forever bound to the Moon and forced to become the animals they really were." "Wolves." Caroline said in shock. "That's right." He confirmed. He got up and walked over to the bookcase, he grabbed a small wooden box and opened it, then he took something out of it and walked over to Caroline. She stared at the object in confusion "what's this?" "It's one of three rings made by a witch, about a hundred years after the curse was enacted, the fighting had stopped and the witch made them as a reward, they enabled the wearer to not have to turn on a full Moon. Or at least they used to, now that the stones are missing they're pretty much worthless. I want you to have it, maybe it'll bring you luck."

* * *

Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls in almost record time it was also impressive that he managed to put together a wake (homecoming dance) to celebrate his father's death so quickly. He approached the doppelganger "Where's your date?" he asked with feigned concern "Getting me a drink." He tilted the drink in his hand at her. She glared at him. "It seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise." "He came at me I didn't have a choice." "Still, I'm impressed; it's not easy for a human to dagger an original." "It wasn't the first time." "Right, Elijah." She glanced around. "You seem nervous." "I'm not nervous I just don't like you." "Well, I'll get straight to the point then, shall I love? People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead. So, whatever you thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

He walked over to a game of darts going on across the lawn, where he ran into his favorite ripper. "Stefan" he said tapping him on the shoulder. Stefan turned around, "quite the homecoming." "I've been planning my father's funeral for 1000 years, granted in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." "So what happens now, you stop running?" "Now, I reunite my family." "You mean the people you cart around in caskets." "None, of that matters, anymore, Mikael's gone bygones will be bygones."

Just then the homecoming queen walked by "well, it seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here, where is she?" Stefan looked around "I don't know, the last I heard she was coming with Matt." "Oh be honest now Stefan, where's my sister?" "I said I have no idea." Stefan said defensively. "Now, would you like me to take you to your father?" Klaus smiled "well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me. " "Alright, perhaps there something in it for me," He looked at Klaus "My freedom from your compulsion."

"Oh, you want your freedom? Well once he's gone and his weapon destroyed it'd be my pleasure to give it back to you.' With that Stefan left, presumably to get Mikael's body.

An hour and ½ or so later Stefan was still gone and Klaus was busy playing beer pong until one of his new hybrids, Mindy came up to him "you have a visitor." she said "Tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory." "He said his name was Mikael." Klaus froze for an instant "Well we best not keep him waiting."

Klaus was inside the mayor's mansion and Mikael was on the porch holding the doppelganger hostage. "Kill her." Klaus said simply. "If I kill her then this lot will be the last of your abominations." "I don't need them; I just need to be rid of you." "To what end? So, you can live forever with no one at your side," he thought of Caroline "nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one, no one." "I'm calling your bluff kill her." "Come outside and face me, you coward and I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if you kill her you lose your leverage. So kill her." "Your impulse it's one that'll always stop you from being great, Niklaus." Mikael said before ramming a knife into the doppelganger's spine.

Klaus was so shocked he didn't sense Damon Salvatore coming up behind him with a white oak stake. Damon jammed the stake into his stomach and pulled it out just before raising it up to aim for his heart. It was the first of five times Klaus would truly experience fear. Just as it was about to enter something, or rather someone knocked Damon out of the way, it was Stefan. He vaguely heard Damon say "what did you do?" before he grabbed the stake off the floor and stabbed Michael through the heart. After Mikael's body was consumed by flames Klaus went over to Stefan and uncompelled him.

* * *

The next day Katherine pulled into Caroline's grandfathers' drive way. She was happy she had successfully tricked Klaus and Mikael into thinking that she was Elena, she had convinced Stefan to save Damon thereby saving Klaus, and her plan was right on schedule.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Caroline's grandmother asked her for about the 100th move since Katherine arrived. "Yes. Katherine's right whatever plan they had failed and Klaus will be angrier than ever and it won't take him long to find me her. I can't put you guys in danger." "I understand why you want to leave I won't stop you. But if you need _anything _we're a phone call away ok?" her grandfather said pulling her into a hug.

She walked out of the house and into Katherine's car "miss me?" the brunette smirked. "Like leprosy." The blonde quipped. "So, where are we going?" Caroline asked as she buckled her seatbelt. Katherine grinned mischievously "Paris."

* * *

**An: Like, love hate let me know . Ohh Katherine what are you up to? And what's in Paris? Sorry to those of you who thought it was gonna be Caroline and her grandpa I considered that just so you know. But remember Katherine always has something up her sleeve. To clear something up Katherine found Mikael before she found Care in NY. **


	10. Monster's Ball

Caroline tapped her foot nervously against the first class cabin floor. It was her first time flying and she was nervous it didn't help that Katherine kept sending her death glares from the seat next to her. Apparently the vampire mastermind had forgotten to bring a blood bag with her and she was a little testy. Caroline was just grateful none of the other passengers were on the receiving end of that testiness.

With a sigh, she fell back against her seat and closed her eyes. As sleep began to overtake her she felt like she was engaging in a battle. It was like there was a SWAT team trying to force their way into her subconscious. Oddly enough, though that wasn't the weirdest thing happening to her she kept seeing little snippets of things that didn't make sense. She heard an anguished scream and saw what looked like a young boy being placed on the ground. But they were just fragments of a larger story, one she couldn't even begin to fathom the magnitude of.

"Caroline, Caroline." Katherine said while shaking the young werewolf. "Caroline." She tried again. "Caroline!" The vampire all but screamed before slapping the werewolf across the face. She sprang up in her seat, her eyes flashing with specks of gold briefly while she growled predatorliy. Katherine wasn't fazed she just smirked and said, "welcome to Paris."

* * *

Klaus' eyes snapped open "why didn't it work?" He demanded. "The Bennett witch casted a strong cloaking spell I was barely even able to sense that the girl was asleep, let alone try to break it in one fell swoop." His witch defended. "Well, find a way to break it, and soon or you'll have outlived your usefulness." The witch, Amanda swallowed "I can try, but I wasn't only fighting against the spell." She said trying to sound confident. "What do you mean?" "I was fighting against the girl herself. I mean that chick has some serious fight in her." He smirked and an odd feeling of pride went through him. "Well you just worry about the spell, I'll deal with the girl." He said before flashing away.

Klaus was back in his partially renovated mansion with in seconds and he was on his way to his room, and, of course, he was interrupted. "You are unbelievable " Rebekah said disapprovingly. "What is it now, Bekah?" He groaned. "We're together as a family for the first time in over 900 years, and you run off every five minutes." He sighed, "what I do is my business, not yours." "Well then, perhaps, you might make this family your business." "What is it you really want, Bekah?"

Her eyes lit up "I want to throw a ball." "A ball?" "Yes, to celebrate our reunion, and to remind everyone in this town where the power really lies." Klaus blinked, did his little sister actually come up with a good idea? "Ok, fine have your little dance, just don't expect me to help." "Thank you, Nik!" She said before excitedly running off.

He finally made it up to his room but it wasn't long before he was interrupted again. "Brother, may I speak with you for a moment?" Klaus sighed and placed his sketch book on his night stand "why not? What's on your mind, Elijah?" "I'm worried about Finn, he seems depressed." "Finn's_always _depressed, it's practically his default setting." "Perhaps, but this seems different." "Well, what do you want me to do about it, Elijah? I'm not a bloody psychiatrist." Elijah seemingly inspired with a brilliant plan suddenly flashed away.

* * *

"I don't get it," Caroline said while following Katherine to their hotel room, "if New York is an obvious choice for a teenage girl to run away to, what's Paris?" "It took an eight hour flight for you ask me what we're doing here. Come on, care bear I thought you were smarter than that." Caroline wanted to rip her head off. "Ok, then why are we here?"

Katherine smirked as she opened the door to their suite "three reasons: One it's so obvious Klaus won't think to look here until it's too late and I've taken precautions if he does decide to look. Two, the French werewolf population is staggeringly low, so you'll be able to blend in better." "And what's the third reason?" Caroline asked impatiently. Katherine smiled easily "the shoes."

Caroline was about to retort when she noticed their hotel room- scratch that, their _penthouse suite,_ for the first time. It was at least five times bigger than anything she'd stayed in with Klaus and Stefan, it had large windows with an excellent view of the city. She began to feel nostalgic for the days when she'd never go outside the south, much less the continent. Of course she never thought she'd be running from a sociopathic hybrid either but that's life.

"Rest up," Katherine said yanking her from her thoughts, "we have somewhere to go later and I want you to look presentable." Caroline was about to tear her head off when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Katherine was right, she looked awful. She took a shower and then found a comfy bed to lie down in.

When she fell asleep, there were no armies, and there was no blinding pressure, in fact it was sort of soothing. She was standing in a room she didn't recognize, it was dark, but she could tell it was a bedroom. _"Caroline, Caroline."_ A distant voice called. _"Do you miss me? I miss you." _ The same voice said quietly. Caroline knew that voice she'd heard it before but she couldn't think of who it belonged to. _"Why won't you let me in, sweetheart? I'd love to see you." _Just as she was about to respond she was jarred back into reality. "Come on, it's time to go."

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes_ it worked, _he thought incredulously,_ I can't believe it worked. _He was finally able to enter Caroline's head. Well, not completely she still had too many barriers up for that, but he was able to reach the fringes of her mind. In short, he was at the front porch, she just had to invite him in. Granted, the cloaking spell was still up but it wouldn't matter if he got inside her mind, she could just tell him where she was at that point.

"Brother," Elijah said standing in his doorway, "the ball's starting." Klaus made his way downstairs and was actually impressed with what he saw, Rebekah did a good job throwing it all together. He watched the doppelganger walk in with a Salvatore on each arm and smirked to himself some things never change.

Elena was walking to the bathroom, when she was suddenly pinned to a wall. "Rebekah." She said shocked. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." "I'm sorr-" "Save it. You're the key to making Nik's hybrids, so I can't kill you but know this if you come after my brothers, any of them I will _rip_ you apart." Rebekah hissed, her threat accented with her fangs poking out of her gums. She let Elena go, the young girl cowered away from the vicious vampire.

"Sister, I'm touched." Kol said coming out from around the corner. Rebekah gasped shocked that she heard him. "Although," He continued, "I wouldn't have cornered in a secluded hallway, no I would've tossed her over the staircase, made a spectical of it." Rebekah scoffed "don't you have locals to torture or something?" Kol spotted Matt Donovan and smirked "yes, I believe I do." He walked up to Matt "we haven't officially met, Kol Mikaelson." He extended his hand "Matt Donovan." As Kol began to shake the quarterback's hand, he also started to crush it. "Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback." Damon Salvatore said coming up behind him. Kol ignored him.

Damon quickly grabbed an empty champagne bottle and smashed it against the original's head. Kol turned around rapidly eyes red, fangs out. He charged toward the younger vampire, who was ready for him and managed to throw him off a balcony.

* * *

When you visit Paris for the first time you expect to see the Eiffel tower, the Arc de Triumph, or the Louvre museum. What you don't expect to see is a run down old shack (calling it a house would be too generous). "Why are we here?" Caroline all but demanded. "To see an old friend of mine." Katherine said pulling her towards the shack.

The inside was almost as bad as the outside: it was dark, save for a few candles placed sparsely around the room, the was a round table in the middle of the room with a crystal ball in the center of it, there were also decorative drapes hanging from the ceiling. But the creepiest thing had to be the little old lady sitting at the table just staring at them.

Katherine guided her to the woman "Caroline, this is Donka. Donka, this is Caroline." She said making introductions. "Hello." Donka greeted with a thick eastern European accent. "Hello." Caroline said nervously. "Donka's a fortune teller." Katherine supplied. "Seriously? Come on, that stuff's a hoax." Caroline said trying to contain her laughter. "Really," Katherine challenged, "so, you believe in vampires, witches, werewolves, doppelgangers, and even hybrids. But not fortune tellers, that's too much of a stretch for you?" Caroline stayed silent the vampire had a point.

"Come." Donka said gesturing to the chair across from her. Caroline sighed and sat down what could it hurt? Donka took her hand and turned her palm upward. She looked at her palm studiously for a few moments. "You have a very deep love line but it's split, one half is completely tangled with your intelligence line." "What does that mean?" "You will have a great love but it cannot be defined in logic, when it comes to this love you must listen to your heart not your head or all will be lost."" Umm, ok then." Caroline said while getting up and walking out of the tiny shack, utterly convincing this woman was a fraud, she was on the run from a psychopathic hybrid, who could she possibly fall in love with?

Katherine waited until Caroline was outside before she began to speak. "Well, could you tell? Is it her?" She asked impatiently. "I could not tell for certain." "Well then, you're not living up to your name, are you?" "Katerina, even if this girl is who you think, there are forces you cannot possibly imagine at play here. You should let it be." Katherine shrugged, "that's not really my style."

* * *

Damon set the remnants of the champagne bottle on the table "is it enough?" Bonnie looked carefully at the shards of glass, more specifically the blood on them. "To preform the spell? I think so." Damon lit up "so let me make sure I got this, you use the blood for the spell to link the originals?" "Yes, then if we kill one original-" "we kill them all."

* * *

**AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. So, what'd you guys think? Sorry for the late update I was having technical difficulties. I want to thank all of you for getting the little wolf to over one hundred reviews, it means alot. Do you think Klaus was too creepy in the dream I mean I tried to make him sound inviting and tempting but it just kept coming off creepy. But then again it's Klaus and he's trying to break into her subconscious so there might've been an inherent creep factor in this. And in case any of you are wondering Donka means invaluable. See you next chapter. **


	11. Sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares

Bonnie looked at the small cup of Kol's blood and silently prayed this would work. She began to slowly pour the blood over a piece of paper with the names of the originals in their Runic spelling. "_Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius_. _Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox."_ The blood began to spread out over the paper coming into the form of a tree and then catching on fire.

"Well, did it work?" Damon asked anxiously. Bonnie's eyes opened and she gasped "it worked." Damon smiled "let's go kill some originals."

* * *

Caroline's heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through her veins, she had to get away. She could feel the grass beneath her she tripped on a branch, she felt blood flow from her leg but she had to keep moving. Suddenly, she felt the wind whoosh around her and she was staring into the eyes of a monster. "That was a nice try Blondie but you can't outrun a vampire." He bit her neck viscously and she blacked out.

Caroline sprang up in bed her hand flew to her neck but there was nothing there. She took a deep breath _it was just a nightmare_ she thought to herself. It has been awhile since she'd had one, she actually thought she was beginning to get over everything, yeah right. She got up and went to the bathroom, she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. As she looked in the mirror she thought of what happened after Damon caught her.

* * *

_Flashback_:

_I'm dead, _she thought, _I have to be dead. _Caroline couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes or speak, she had never felt this weak in her life. She thought she heard someone talking but she couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, some type of liquid was being pushed up against her lips, she could smell it, it was like death. She tried to turn away but she was too weak and it began to flow into her mouth. It tasted worse than it smelled it was death with a metallic aftertaste. But she got stronger as she drank and soon she was conscious.

"Good girl," Damon said from behind her, "now the real fun can begin." Panicked, she tried to flee but his arms around her locked her in place. In the blink of an eye he was on top of her "feisty, I like it but for now," he looked deeply into her eyes, "no fighting and don't scream." She wanted to fight she wanted to fight she wanted to scream for help but couldn't. Her body wouldn't listen all she could do was lie there helplessly, silently as he kissed his way down her neck, she never felt more disgusted. Her shirt was torn off, she began to hyperventilate. Her pants were unbuttoned, and she sobbed as they were slid off her body. His hands went to her underwear and she shut down.

_End flashback_

* * *

Caroline didn't notice her tears until they were rolling down her cheeks. She was sick of this controlling her, sick of _him_ controlling her. She wanted to be able to sleep without seeing his face, she wanted to have someone bump into her without having a panic attack but most of all, she wanted her life back.

The sun came up an hour later and Katherine woke up about a half hour after that. Caroline went to the suite's kitchen to get breakfast. "Morning." Katherine said with uncharacteristic politeness. Caroline stared at her suspiciously "what?" Katherine said annoyed. "You were polite, you're never polite." Katherine shrugged then smirked "sleep well?" She asked with mirth. Caroline froze "why?" She asked tightly. "Well, your heart was racing and I heard moaning, so I figure you had a _really_ good dream or a really bad one."

Caroline looked at the vampire she'd been running from Klaus for 500 years and she was strong . "I need you to teach me ." Katherine stared at her confusedly "teach you what?" "How to fight back."

* * *

Klaus was grumpy he tried all night to get inside Caroline's head but he was completely blocked out again and he didn't understand why. "Morning, brother." Elijah greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Klaus ignored him and went straight for the fridge to grab a blood bag. As he drank he tried to stop thinking of Caroline, it didn't work. When he was about halfway through the bag he noticed someone was missing he finished off the blood and asked "where's, Finn?"

"With Sage." Rebekah responded. "Sage?" He asked confusedly._ When did she show up?_ "You remember Sage the redheaded trollop Finn used to knock around with." "I know who she is Bekah. I meant, why is she here?" "Apparently, she still loves him." Rebekah said in a bored tone. "After 900 years?" Rebekah shrugged "She showed up at the ball last night, which you missed half of because you were sulking in your studio, and they've been off getting _reacquainted_ ever since." "Thank God, because that man needed to get laid." Kol practically exclaimbut Rebekah and Elijah glared at him.

"What? You all know it's true." "It's still disgusting to talk about at breakfast." Rebekah scolded, her words punctuated by her throwing a pencil into his shoulder. "Ow!" He exclaimed then all the originals suddenly had identical wounds. "What the bloody hell?" Rebekah asked terrified.

The originals sat in their living room trying to figure out what was going on. "I just spoke with Finn," Elijah said while walking over to a chair, "he said the same thing happened to him, he and Sage are on their way." "See, Bekah you should be nicer to your siblings." Kol taunted. "You think this is my fault?!" "Well, your the one who threw the bloody pencil." "Children, enough." Klaus said fed up with their bickering. "Obviously, this is some sort of linking spell." Elijah said calmly. "Yes, but wouldn't that require blood from one of us? I mean I don't remember giving a donation." Rebekah stated stumped. "None of us did." Kol said just as confused.

Rebekah thought for a moment "yes, you did Kol." "What?" "Damon Salvatore whacked you over the head and you bled. "Damon." Kol said murderously. "And if Damon's involved so's the Bennett witch." Klaus said angrily. All of the originals flashed away, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

About an hour later Rebekah had an unconscious Damon Salvatore dangling from the ceiling of the ball room. Klaus bursted through the doors "I cannot find the Bennett witch." He shouted. "Calm down, Nik. Damon, here, will be spilling his secrets soon enough." "Not a chance." Damon muttered weakly.

"We'll, see about that.'" Rebekah said menacingly, while dragging a knife across his bare chest. "Not, to nitpick," Kol said leaning against the doorway casually, "but wouldn't that work better upside down?" Rebekah looked at Damon with furrowed brows "Right. What'd you say, Kol want to come help your baby sister out?" His eyes lit up with glee "with pleasure." Klaus chuckled "well you two have fun. I'm going to resume my witch hunt."

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Klaus taunted as he walked slowly through the dead witch house. "Come on, Bonnie I know you're here. I can smell your fear." Just then a new scent hit the air and Klaus had to laugh. "Really sweetheart? You're trying to hide from a vampire and you're bleeding. I thought you were smarter than that." He said before quickly flashing in front of the witch.

"Give it up, Klaus I'm not telling you where Caroline is." He took a step forward and glared at her "you know bloody well I'm not here about Caroline." Bonnie flinched at his tone "well then, why are you here?" She said trying to brush him off. "Someone linked me and my siblings and well your the only witch who's both powerful and stupid enough to do it." Bonnie stretched out her hand and Klaus was struck with a major headache.

"Insulting a witch, not smart." She said mockingly. He clutched his head in pain "you're going to undo the spell." Klaus said though clenched teeth. Bonnie released her hold on him "why would I do that?" "Because Rebekah and Kol are torturing Damon Salvatore as we speak." He said nonchalantly. "Good." He heard her mumble under her breath. That surprised him, but he continued "And Elijah is holding Elena captive in the Lockwood tunnels, not to mention that Finn and Sage have Matt and Stefan in the Salvatore mansion." Bonnie blanched but held her ground "I'm still not helping you."

Klaus studied her curiously "huh, I thought that would work but no matter. I'll just impart this last bit of knowledge with you then. Blood binds when you're a vampire." "What does that mean?" "It means that when you kill an original, every vampire descended from their bloodline dies with them."

"You're lying." Bonnie accused. "Am I? Go ahead then kill us all. But how's the doppelganger going to feel when she finds out you killed her two loves, right along with us? Poor girl, she's already lost so much." They stood there silently for a moment then Bonnie reluctantly headed out of the door. Klaus knew he had her when he brought up the doppelganger, why everyone wanted to bend over backwards to save her, he'd never know. But it was convenient all the same.

"No, Bonnie, don't do it." Damon barely managed to gasp out. "Ignore him." Rebekah said before twisting the knife that was lodged in his intestines. Bonnie swallowed and started the spell carefully pouring the vials of original blood into a circle "Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto! Phasmatos Devos Male!" The blood slowly sperated into five circles. "It's done." "Then you may go home." Elijah said politely. "But I'm having fun Elijah." Rebekah whined. "Rebekah we made an agreement with Ms. Bennett, now let him go." "But he's my plaything, not yours." She whined again. "Rebekah." Elijah warned "fine." She said breaking the chains that held Damon.

* * *

Caroline collapsed onto her bed, every muscle in her body hurt. When she asked Katherine to teach her, she had no idea that meant going through G.I level training. Not that she was complaining, quite the opposite she was hoping that sheer exhaustion would give her a restful night's sleep. It didn't.

She became trapped in another memory, this one was after Damon found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"She wasn't there." He muttered while pacing around her everything about him seemed to be slightly unhinged. He came closer to her "she lied for 145 years. She never loved me." He said softly before roughly biting into the already open wound on her neck. Caroline struggled against the chains that held her mere inches off the ground. Her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth. He didn't have to do any of it he could've compelled her but he needed to feel powerful, strong and to do that he needed her fighting not forced compliance.

He was hurting her to make himself feel better: he unleashed 145 years of pain and sorrow on her, she wasn't going to survive it. Suddenly she felt a slight shift in the fabric of the memory "Caroline." A faint voice call. "Caroline." it tried again. "Caroline, love, I know you're scared but I can help you. If you let me in. Caroline please." For some reason she'd never know she decided to let it help.. She dropped her defenses.

Suddenly the room changed, she was no longer being held captive in the Salvatore basement, she was in a study a familiar one. And standing before her wasn't the broken hearted but still psychotic vampire. No it was her very own psychopathic hybrid. He smirked at her "hello Caroline." "Klaus."

* * *

**An: like, love, hate let me know. I apologize for the lack of Caroline I just had to get the linking spell out of the way. But since you've been so patient I can tell you next chapter Klaroline galore. Don't worry they'll be reunited soon. I wanted to ask about the flashbacks/nightmares did they turn out ok? I don't have a lot of experience writing them. Oh I'm thinking of doing a time jump next chapter maybe 2-4 months. See you then. **


	12. Burn that bridge

She sighed every night it was the same. "Good evening." He said with a smirk. Didn't he ever get tired of dream-stalking her? It had been four months since he first showed up in her head she and Katherine had moved through seven countries since then and he was still at it. "Klaus." She said curtly. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" "Why would I be nervous?" His eyes lit up "there's a full Moon tomorrow." She sighed "I know." He clicked his tongue "I just hate you being in pain is all." Ah, there it is the hybrid pitch portion of the evening.

"I manage." "Oh, I have no doubt, love I mean I've seen you in wolf form, truly magnificent. But wouldn't you rather be in control of it?" Using her need for control against her, common tactic. She laughed "What's funny?" "You talk about me being in control, when we both know if I became a hybrid who would really be calling the shots." Klaus frowned "if you were a hybrid you'd be strong, ageless, fearless, isn't that something you want?" "Given my constant running, I think not."

He decided to change things tonight the scene of Klaus' study melted away and was replaced by the grand Mikaelson ball room. Caroline looked around in shock, that only amplified when she noticed what she was wearing. A dark blue fitted gown with tule and rhinestones. "Beautiful." Klaus whispered before whisking her into a waltz. "I miss you." "Well the feeling's not mutual." "Really," he remarked sarcastically, "and here I thought we were making progress." "Why are you still chasing me? You have your hybrid army, what do you need me for?" "I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?" She scoffed "yes." "Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." Suddenly, the room started to flicker and Klaus began to fade. Caroline knew she was waking up.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly a little thrown by Klaus' revelations. With great reluctance she pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the the window to watch the sun rise. One thing that had been bugging her the past few months was how Klaus knew when she was asleep they were in different time zones, for God's sakes! She felt a slight tingling in her bones, a sign of the Moon's power over her.

She made her way to the kitchen area of their hotel suite and poured a cup of coffee not noticing Katherine at the table "sleep well?" She asked in a tone that was far too cheery. Caroline jumped slightly. "God, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She just shrugged. Caroline slipped into the seat beside her. "So, what'd the big bad hybrid want?" "The usual, tried to convince me to join his supernatural fan club." Caroline said drinking her coffee, spit it out when the battery-acid taste hit her tongue. "You wolfsbaned the coffee?!" She asked incredulously. "You're getting stronger which is nice for you, not so good for me."

A part of her wanted to choke the vampire for this but Caroline knew she was right she was getting stronger and more difficult to subdue during her transformations. Case in point, she nearly ripped her arm off last month. And if she bit Katherine she would die and then she'd have no one to help her plus she actually (sort of) liked her and friends don't bite friends.

So she gingerly picked up the coffee mug and began to drink, while gagging at the acidy taste. When she was done she turned to Katherine with a sour look on her face "happy, now?" She asked bitterly. Katherine smiled sarcastically "ecstatic."

* * *

Bonnie looked at everyone in the room shocked "you want me to do what?" Damon sighed exasperatedly "for the _third_ time we want you to desiccate Klaus." "Why would I do that?" "One, you'd do it for Elena. Two, you owe us because you stupidly unlinked them. Three, I'm not asking, I'm _telling_." Bonnie stood up "you guys think that I didn't consider this? The spell is too dangerous. I'd have to stop a human heart for it to work."

"We know." Stefan said gravely. Bonnie turned to him aghast "you _know _and you still want me to do this? I thought your humanity was on." Stefan took a step forward "it is. But we don't have any other choice. Klaus has to be stopped if he's not he'll use Elena as a blood bag for the rest of her life, Caroline will never be able to come home, and countless people will die ." Bonnie ran her hands down her face.

"_If_ I do this, who am I supposed to use?" "Me." Jeremy Gilbert said speaking for the first time during this meeting.

* * *

Klaus was incredibly frustrated he had spent four months talking to Caroline and he was still no closer to finding her. He was intent on turning her but the thing is, he wanted her to _want_ it. He wanted her loyalty, not a forced bond that took her will away. He had no idea why the thought of Caroline's lack of freedom made his skin crawl.

She thought he wanted to turn her just so he could control her but the truth was something he wouldn't even admit to himself. He wanted to turn her so she would be safe. He was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of heels clacking toward him "what do you want, Bekah?" He asked tiredly. "I'm bored." She complained. "Well, go find Kol then." "Kol's off with some strumpet he met last night." She plopped herself down into a chair in front of his desk. "Elijah, then." He said trying to get rid of her. "Elijah's boring. Come on, Nik when was the last time we terrorized the locals, just the two of us?"

"You can terrorize all you want, just leave me out of it." "God, what is with you?" You're acting like Finn." She said then it hit her. "Oh, my God this is about that wolf girl, Caroline. You like her." "I do not, she means nothing to me." _"You _do. Who'd of thought after a thousand years, you'd find a girl?" She said laughing while she took out her phone "what are you doing?" He demanded. "Texting Kol this is too good." Her phone was snatched out of her hand in less than a second. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Don't you have civilians to terrorize?" She stood up "fine. But the way your acting only proves I'm right." She said before walking away.

His phone rang he looked at the caller ID and smirked. "Stefan, what can I do for you?" "Meet me for a drink."

* * *

"Come on, Caroline we have to get going." Katherine shouted through the Polish hotel suite. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." The vampire looked at the blonde she was wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt "do you have everything?" She pulled out a checklist from her duffle bag "chains, wolfsbane, extra clothes, muscle rub, flashlight, tranquilizer darts, water, and a crossword puzzle. Yeah that's everything." "Ok then let's go."

Caroline was dreading this, she was starting to hate her transformations. Not because of the pain but the fact that she had to be chained up. It didn't bother her so much at first but the more she turned, the more her instincts developed, the more she wanted to be free. Logically, she knew she couldn't she'd put too many people at risk but the wolf in her didn't care and every month she struggled harder to escape.

"Really another bunker?" "Hey if you have a better suggestion I'm all ears." "But it's old and crumbling, will it even hold?" "Well, it's held since World War Two so I think it can stand one night of your wolf-y shenanigans." "Ok, into the haunted bunker we go." They walked into the bunker and began to set up.

"I don't get it," Caroline said suddenly. "What don't you get?" Katherine asked while securing a chain to the wall. "I've been drinking vervain, I've been doing everything I can to block him from me, how's Klaus still able to enter my dreams?" Katherine smirked "well, I have a theory but you may not like it." "What is it?" "That Klaus has a bigger hold on you than you want to admit." Caroline sighed "for the last time, I don't have feelings for Klaus." "I didn't say that, though it is interesting how you jump to that conclusion, I meant you spent a lot of time together maybe he figured out a way around your blocks."

"Do you have feelings for him?" The vampire added offhandedly. Caroline glared at her "no." "It's ok if you do. I don't judge, I mean I fell in love brother used another, got them both killed and turned them into vampires." "I don't have feelings for him, he's trying to kill me." "Technically, he's trying to make you immortal and every time you say that you don't have feelings for him you say like your trying to convince yourself, not me."

* * *

Bonnie's phone vibrated, a text appeared "_Now_." She gulped that meant Stefan had been able to spike Klaus' drink with Jeremy's blood and she could do the spell. "Are you sure about this?" "I'll be fine, I won't die. And it's for Elena." "It's for Elena." She muttered it seemed to be her mantra. Shaking off her fears she put her hands above Jeremy's chest and she began to chant "_Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos."_ A surge of power coursed through he veins as she felt the spell working. A rush of wind blew around and Jeremy's heart began to slow to a complete stop.

* * *

Klaus felt a sharp pain in his chest, more specifically his heart. He looked down at his hands they were turning gray and vain began to appear, he was desiccating. But how? _The Bennett witchonCaroline_ he thought angrily before his heart completely stopped. He fell to the floor in a heap. The Salvatore brothers then carried him off to a coffin they had waiting.

* * *

Katherine was standing outside the door of the bunker, like she always did, when she heard a frightening sound. The snap and clank of chains breaking. Carefully, she picked up a tranquilizer dart and made her way inside. What she saw shocked her, the white wolf was laying in the middle of the floor, flat on her stomach with her arms and legs perfectly straight. She let out something between a howl and a yelp the expression in her eyes was one of pure pain and her heart began to beat slower.

* * *

"I can't find him Elijah. What do we do?" Rebekah said completely panicked. "We find who is responsible and we make them pay." Elijah said as if it were law (it was). "I think I can help with that," Kol added, "I found the ingredients for a desiccation spell, in the old witch house." Rebekah fumed the Bennett witch, the doppelganger she warned her she headed towards the door "sister, where are you going?" Kol asked half cautious, half excited. "To make good on a promise."

Rebekah stood in the middle of the bridge waiting for her prey she could hear the truck getting closer. A few months ago she might've felt guilty for this but she swore to protect her family always and forever.

The truck made the turn to get on Wickery bridge, not noticing her until it was too late. They swerved to avoid her but went flying over the railing instead, crashing into the river. Rebekah flashed away. Ironically, this was the one time the doppelganger wasn't in the loop on the Mystic Falls gangs schemes and she lost her life because for it.

* * *

Caroline slowly regained consciousness what happened last night? Was a prominent question on her mind one she asked Katherine. "I have no idea." She told her honestly. Caroline's phone began to ring Katherine handed it to her she didn't know anyone had her number. "Hello." She answered tentatively. "Care." "Stefan," she said happily then followed it with, "what's wrong?" "Care, you have to come back, it's Elena... she's in transition."

* * *

**AN: like, love, hate let me know. Two updates in a week, yes! I don't want to give too much away but expect a lot of internal debate next chapter and conflicting emotions to. So was I only one screaming at the TV last night? Liz's death, tragic. But the entire Caroline/Stefan scene I kept saying no why is happening and I kept chanting go to Nola is if I was casting a spell. Steroline yucky!**


	13. The return

Caroline Forbes is not sane, she is very clearly, undeniably insane. How else do you explain why she is waiting for a plane, that'll put her smack dab in the middle of the man whose been chasing her for months radar, to take off? Insanity. To be fair, she does have a reason her best friend is transitioning into a vampire and her other best friend _begged _her to come out of hiding to convince her to, well, not die. Of course the begging wasn't the only reason she was going back, she didn't want her friend to die but ever since the full Moon hit her she's been feeling a pull in her heart telling her to go to Mystic Falls.

Eventually, the plane landed and as she took a cab through the town she began to question if she should be here_. No, you can do this,_ she told herself, _ you're here for Elena._ Why did that feel like a lie? The cab stopped in front of the Gilbert house and a swell of memories came rushing back to her and it was kind of nice.

Caroline got out of the cab, walked up to the door, and knocked. Stefan opened the door "Stefan." She said quietly as she hugged him. "Caroline, come in." She entered the house and she could feel the tension in the air. "How is she?" Stefan looked down "she's fading if she doesn't get blood soon-" Caroline nodded in understanding. She slowly went up the stairs to Elena's room she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard a weak voice say, her heart clenched. "Elena." She said as she walked in. She looked terrible she was pale, her eyes were glossy, and she looked close to death. Caroline went over the bed and gave her a hug. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry." Caroline knocking said as she sat down next to her.

"It's ok Care, I'm fine." It was a lie, they both knew it. "How are you, really?" Elena sighed "I'm tired and all I can think about is blood. I never wanted this." "I know. That's how I felt when I triggered my curse but I got through it, so can you. You're the strongest person I know." "The only good thing that came from this is that Klaus is finally out of our lives." Caroline stared at her in confusion "Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy desiccated him. That's why Rebekah ran me and Matt off the bridge."

Caroline's head began to spin _Klaus is gone?_ Why didn't that make her feel better? She should be jumping up an down, throwing a dance party, shouting from the rooftops. Yet, all that happens is her heart begin to beat faster. Elena must know it to, judging by the predatory look she's giving her. "Elena..."

In the blink of an eye, Caroline's back is pressed against the wall across the room. Fangs erupt from Elena's gums then their buried in her neck. Elena drank, she's a vampire now. But she doesn't stop. Caroline stills for a moment, then acts she's not girly little Caroline anymore, she can fight back. She kicks Elena in the shin the vampire releases her neck. Elena doesn't see her friend she sees a meal she lunges for the werewolf again. Elena has strength and speed now but she doesn't know how to use it, that's Caroline's advantage. As the vampire moved for her neck the wolf simply grabbed her head and twisted. Germany aaas an audible _crack_ then the vampire fell to the ground.

She heard movement behind her "what happened?" Stefan asked looking from her to Elena. It didn't take him long to figure it out. Then Caroline's favorite person showed up "Blondie, what did you do?" He asked angrily. She felt rage build up in her for the first time in months. But before she could even answer she was thrown on top of Elena's vanity with his hand wrapped around her throat.

Instead of panicking, like he probably wanted her to, she smiled. Her hands stretched out, looking for something, she found it. Her nail file that Elena borrowed two years ago, and never gave back, ended up in Damon's eye. He fell to his knees trying to pull it out she hopped off the vanity and yanked it out herself. What? She waited two years get it back, like she was going to let him keep it. She sauntered out of the room and to the kitchen.

* * *

She put the file in the sink and turned the water on, washing off the blood and eye juice. "Caroline?" She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around "Bonnie." She whispered before running to hug her. The two friends caught up in a tearful reunion didn't even care about the vampire drama that was plaguing their lives, they were just happy.

Bonnie pulled back first "how? Why are you here?" She asked through tears. "Stefan called and told me about Elena and I couldn't just not do anything." "So is she?" Caroline nodded and Bonnie noticed her neck. "Your neck, did she-" Caroline's hand flew to her neck feeling the dried blood there "oh it was an accident." Bonnie walked over to the sink, which was still running, and got a rag, got it wet, and turned off the water. She came back over to her and she wiped the blood off. "It's almost healed." She stated. "It'll be gone in a few minutes, werewolf perk." "Why's there a nail file in the sink?" "It had blood and eye juice on it." Bonnie looked at her like she was crazy. "I stabbed Damon in the eye." Bonnie smiled "did you take pictures?"

Caroline laughed "no, sorry." "How'd it feel?" "Pretty freaking awesome." Bonnie laughed "well in that case," she stuck her hand out and the file flew in to it, "your trophy, young warrior." She handed it to her. "Thanks." "Do you want to get out of here?" "We can't, Elena needs us." "I don't think there's anything _we_ can do for her." Caroline realized she was right this was vampire business. "Yeah, ok." Bonnie took a ring out of her pocket, and set it on the table. She walked over to the fridge wrote a note on the pad, tore it off, and set it on top of the ring "ok let's go." Caroline nodded as Bonnie walked to the door she couldn't help but to look at the note, _it's for Elena. _

"So tell me everything, where have you been?" "Um, France, Italy, Belgium, Amsterdam, Germany, Greece, Brazil, and Poland." "Wow, meet any cute guys?" Caroline blushed "a couple but it get very far." Because every time she got close to one she felt a strange pang of guilt, like she was cheating or something. "How is the town still intact? I'd of thought the original family would've torn it apart by now." "Well the oldest one, Finn left with his girlfriend before this started, and the rest are searching the seas for Klaus." "What'd you mean?" "After I dedicated Klaus, Damon dropped his coffin in the ocean, that's why wasn't glued to Elena's side today."

Caroline felt dizzy again her heart was pounding. _Why does this keep happening? "_Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, concerned. "I'm fine." "No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong." "I don't know."

* * *

Bonnie ushered Caroline to a table "do you have feelings for him?" The question surprised her but she still answered "no." Bonnie quirked an eyebrow "really?" "Yes, no, I don't know." Her answer shocked her but she couldn't lie to Bonnie. "Did something happen between you two?" "No, nothing really happen exactly, it's complicated. He just-" "got under your skin." "Yeah. But I can't figure out what I feel, it makes my brain all fuzzy." "You need to use your heart to figure this out, not your head." Déjà vu. "But Klaus has done so many terrible things, I can't ignore that." "Maybe. But doing terrible things doesn't make you a terrible person." Come again? "Are you defending Klaus?" "No, but if you have feelings for him I won't stand in your way."

"Why not?" Caroline asked quietly. "I saw Klaus every day, he yelled, he threatened, he even tried to bribe me to tell him where you were. But after about the first week I started to feel something from him like, finding you wasn't an obsession, it was a need driven by emotions he, and I, couldn't understand." Klaus might feel something for her, why did that cause butterflies in her stomach? "What about Elena?"

Bonnie sighed she listened to Elena go on and on, for months, about her confusing feelings for Damon and was nonjudgmental about it (except for thanking God Caroline wasn't there to see her best friend go gaga over her rapist) why should she be different with Caroline? Elena now has eternity to figure out which Salvatore she wants and be happy, doesn't Caroline deserve the same, to be happy? Besides, Bonnie knows if the situation were reversed Caroline would have her back. "Don't worry about Elena, what do_ you _want?"

"What does this even matter? You just said he's at the bottom of the ocean." Bonnie's face was neutral. "Unless he's not?" The pieces started to fit together Damon tossed a decoy in the ocean, causing the other originals to go on a a wild goose chase, while they keep Klaus' body as insurance in case something went wrong. Smart. Diabolical. "I have to think about some stuff. I'll see you later, ok?"

* * *

Caroline walked around aimlessly trying to figure out what she felt. She knew she wasn't in love with him but she felt something for him. And maybe that could turn into love, or something. But how was she supposed to get past all the stuff he did and did she want to? This was giving her a headache.

She stopped in front of an old crypt in the cemetery something in it was calling to her, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Her heart beat fast, she felt it practically beat out of her chest to pull her forward. Taking a deep breath she ignored every lesson horror movies taught her and went inside.

It was actually in good shape on the inside the creepiest thing was obviously the disturbing amount of people entombed in the walls. She took notice that a lot of them had the last name Salvatore. The thing that stood out to her like a sore thumb was the sleek black coffin in the middle of the room.

She slowly walked towards it as though something might jump out at her. She knew what, or rather who, was inside it but that didn't make her any less nervous. Whatever she felt or didn't feel for Klaus, it wouldn't be right to just let him rot in a coffin.

With a trembling breath she opened the coffin. Klaus was inside, his eyes were closed, his skin was gray and his veins were exposed. _Now, what?_ She thought to herself. She felt her heart beat and knew what to do. She dug the nail file out of her pocket and pushed the sharp tip down on her wrist until there was a wound. She pressed it down on his cold lips and waited.

After a few moments of nothing, she began to move it around, smearing her blood on his mouth. Finally, she felt slight movement of his lips. His eyes then snapped open.

* * *

**AN: like, love, hate let me know. Three updates in a week, wow! Bonnie may or may not be the best friend in the whole world, right? Elena, friends don't bite friends, remember? And Caroline the wolf ninja. Just to warn you expect lots of yelling screaming and furniture breaking, in what can only be described as the Klaroline reunion. Bring popcorn.**


	14. All nine rounds

_I must be hallucinating, _Klaus thought to himself as he looked up. He saw Caroline standing above him, her wrist was in his mouth, her blood was pouring down his throat. _She's not really here. _Except she was and he was getting stronger. He sucked harder, letting his fangs enter her flesh. He heard her soft gasp, her rapid heartbeat made the blood come out faster. He got lost in the taste forgetting, if only for a moment, her limitations. He was quickly reminded when her wrist fell from his mouth and he heard a crash.

Klaus immediately flashed out of his coffin he saw Caroline unconscious on the floor. His heart clenched and he cursed himself for his idiocy the only thing that kept him sane was her slow, but still there, heartbeat. He scooped her up in his arms and flashed off to his mansion.

* * *

Caroline began to stir, inhaling as she did a strong, but comforting, scent surrounded her she snuggled more deeply into it. Sleep began to wash over her again but a shiver ran down her spine and she sprang up. She was in a large room she didn't recognize, she started flashing back to when Klaus would drug her, but she knew that's not what happened. She got up and followed the sounds of another presence in the house.

She found herself in a dinning room, where she saw a set table that reminded her of the restaurants Katherine took her to in Paris, except more intimate. The fact that she was sitting there staring at her didn't help matters much. "Sleep well, love?" Caroline blinked and realized he was talking to her "Come sit, you must be hungry." Unable to find words she sat down in the seat across from him.

She looked down at the plate chicken Parmesan, her favorite. How did he know that? They ate together in silence and it was kind of nice. Caroline thought maybe this evening wouldn't be completely disastrous. She should have known it was just the calm before the storm.

The storm or hurricane Klaroline, as it would later be dubbed, began with a simple question "what game are you playing, Caroline?" She looked up confused by his tone. "What game are you playing?" He repeated icily. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing any game." He leaned forward in his chair "See, I think you are, I think your friends cooked up some new plot to kill me, and I think they sent you in as the blonde distraction." It did sound like something they would do. "Wow. You're paranoid and delusional. What a combo!" She said sarcastically.

In an instant, her chair was yanked back a few feet and Klaus was in front of her, hands pressing down on the armrests, boxing her in. "Tell me." He whispered menacingly the veins under his becoming visible. If she was still human she would've shrank back and told him exactly what he wanted to hear, even if it was a lie, but she wasn't so she didn't.

She stood up quickly without realizing her hand was still on the armrest and it broke off. "I am _not_ trying to kill you!" Caroline shouted "why would I do that when I risked everything to save you?!" She backed away from him.

* * *

"You've also spent the better part of five months expressing your distain for me, little wolf. Do you really expect me to believe you did this out of the kindness of your heart?" He was calmer than she was but that didn't mean he wasn't teaming with rage on the inside. She ran her hands through her hair "yes! Sometimes people do nice things without some sort of twisted scheme in mind. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"I've saved your life, _twice_!" He hissed at her. "Because you were the one that put it in danger twice! I'd have never been in those situations, if it wasn't for your hybrid obsession." He scoffed "Yes this is what it comes down to your refusal to be a hybrid. It's why you ran it's perfect cause for you to want me gone." "My refusal to be a hybrid has nothing to do with this!' "Then what does it have to do with? you never tell me exactly why you didn't want to turn." "That's because you _tried to kill me_!" "You dying was never an option!" he roared.

"Oh really? What if the way to make successful hybrids was me dying? What then?" Now, Klaus wanted to, and should've, said _then I wouldn't have hybrids_ but the realization that she was more important shocked him into silence. Caroline scoffed "Exactly. Your blinded so by obsession you can't even see what's in front of you. You wanted hybrids as a back up family when you had a family ready to kill and die for you right here. And I've gone through this before ok? I've been the bored vampire's obsession and almost died from it and I'd rather die than go through it again. So was that good enough reason Klaus?"

She turned away from him not wanting him to see her break. He flashed in front of her "Klaus let me go." She said sternly. "No." she huffed and turned around. 'Don't turn your back on me." "I should've turned my back on ages ago." She says quietly, almost a whisper. He's not angry, he should've done the same. He grabbed her wrist and traced the fading bite mark. He looked into her eyes then suddenly he kissed her.

* * *

She was shocked but she kissed him back. He pushed her against the table. Her mind spun they were fighting now they're kissing how did that make sense? Caroline knew that normal people would've at least tried to talk about their truly complex feelings for each other but they weren't normal. And this was something they couldn't avoid. He sat her on the table kissing her passionately. He pulled back "Caroline..." He was asking permission.

She responded by kissing him harder. He flashed her up the stairs and to his room.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly she was naked pressed against Klaus' side. She didn't even remember falling asleep. That must've been after round, what? 9? She glanced at the alarm clock behind Klaus head 2:01 am. She was thirsty she gently climbed out of bed and found what was left of her clothes to go downstairs.

She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank about half of it in one gulp. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She read the caller ID and a sense of dread washed over her.

"Gran?" she asked nervously. 'Caroline, honey." her Gran sounded as if she'd been crying. "What's wrong?" "It's your grandpa he had a heart attack."

* * *

**AN: like, love hate let me know. Frist I just want to say I'm not separating then for long just a chapter so they can figure out WTF just happened. Second, I'm sorry if them hooking up seemed rushed or out of place I had to do something to counter act last night's episode. I mean I knew she would brake eventually and people have been writing fics for years but does anyone else think we're gonna be chanting "Just call Klaus. He can help." at our TV's I do. Thirdly, did anyone else notice that Damon reused the Klaorline compliments of 3x14 Or is it just me? I'll update soon. Thanks For reading. **


	15. The Morning after

Klaus slowly opened his eyes he was momentarily confused by the state of disarray his room was in. Then the memories of the previous night came back to him, he and Caroline and their amorous redecorating. He glanced over and noticed that the little wolf was not with him he wasn't entirety shocked. But he did feel something. Sad maybe? No, that wasn't right he was the hybrid he didn't get sad, sadness was for the weak and he was not weak.

He was just disappointed he couldn't continue redecorating with her. Yeah that was it. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag, when he saw a note on the table. He picked it up.

_Klaus, I know what this looks like, but I'm not running I swear. Just trust me. I'll come back when I can. _

Well, it wasn't the most eloquent letter he'd ever received but it made his heart speed up, she'd be back. He knew that he shouldn't care, he hadn't cared about anything for centuries, but he couldn't help it. She was changing him and it was terrifying.

As he looked around the kitchen he remembered something he shouldn't have forgotten. His siblings they were off searching the seas for him. With everything that happened with Caroline, they'd slipped his mind with a sigh, he took out his phone and dialed Elijah's number.

* * *

Caroline practically ran up to the cardiac wing nurses station of St. Joseph's hospital. "Can you tell me where Steven Forbes is?" The nurse looked up from her computer "and you are?" "I'm his granddaughter, tell me where he is." Just as the nurse was about to respond, Caroline heard a voice "Caroline?" She looked over and saw her gran. She rushed over to her, careful not to let her supernatural abilities show, and hugged her.

She pulled back from the embrace "how is he?" Her gran looked at her with red eyes "the doctors said he'll need surgery, but you can go see him."

Caroline nervously followed her grandmother to the hospital room, terrified of what she might see. She entered the room and saw her grandfather lying on a bed hooked up to an IV and a few monitors. "Caroline?" He said weakly, it was strange hearing him so weak he'd always been a superhero to her. She ran over to him, not caring about her werewolf speed showing now, and hugged him.

"Oh, sweetheart." He said while he rubbed her back. She let him go "Lillian, I told you not to call her." "Well, you're too stubborn for your own good He looked into Caroline's eyes and said "I'm going to be fine."

* * *

Klaus was bored he called Elijah and they were all back in Mystic Falls at a speed that seemed impossible, even for vampires. But they weren't the type of family that had a ton of experience processing or expressing actual emotion so after a small reunion with questions that he mostly avoided they went to their separate corners of the house. And he was desperately looking for something to distract him from the little wolf and drinking alone in his studio seemed to be working, until Rebekah appeared in the doorway.

"It was Caroline, wasn't it?" He looked up from his sketchpad "I don't know what you're talking about, Bekah." She rolled her eyes "Caroline. The wolf girl, she saved you." Klaus froze for a moment Rebekah could always see through him "No, I told you it was a witch who owed me a favor." She let out a chuckle "when did you become such a bloody awful liar, Nik? I mean five year olds could do better than that." He flashed in front of her "Enough." He said his eyes turning yellow. "Wow. So defensive you must really like her. For the record, I do to." "You don't even know her." "Not true, she and I bonded over out mutual loathing of you and-" She trailed off.

The pieces came together for Rebekah the bite marks that could only be caused by a vampire, her confirming it wasn't Stefan or Klaus. And there was only one other vampire in town at the time. Damon. She felt sick knowing that sorry excuse for a vampire had abused the first decent person she'd met in centuries. Her hatred for Damon and the fact that she owed Caroline now spurred her to speed of at mansion on a mission.

Klaus stood dumbfounded by Rebekah's sudden disappearance, then about 30 seconds later there was a crash downstairs. He began to make his way down there and he heard a voice "Blondie, what are you here? Don't tell me you gave up looking for your brother already." Why would she kidnap Damon Salvatore again? He was on the staircase behind Damon, who had no idea he was there, when he saw her smirk "Actually, I found I didn't have to look far." Klaus then stepped in front of him and he could practically taste the fear coming off him.

"Sister, did you do this for me? I'm touched." Rebekah rolled her eyes at him "You and your ego, this like a great many things on this Earth, has nothing to do with you." He lookedat her confusedly "then, what's it about?" Rebekah turned her gaze back to the elder Salvatore "Caroline." Damon's eyes went wide, and before he could ask how Caroline had anything to do with this Kol burst in. "What's all this? Are we torturing Damon, again? Let me get my bat."

* * *

They had taken Steven Forbes up to surgery four hours ago, leaving his wife and granddaughter to go out of their minds with worry. Caroline paced in the waiting room she was worried and she couldn't stop feeling this horrible pit of guilt in her stomach. Her grandparents were so worried about because she was running from the big, bad hybrid, how could she look them in the eye after she t the night warming his bed (and other flat surfaces)? "Caroline, honey, why don't you sit down, you're denting the floor." Caroline looked down and there was indeed a small dent in the floor. She ungracefully plopped down into one of the plastic vinyl chairs and sighed.

She drummed her fingers against her knee. She slept with Klaus, _she slept with Klaus _she still couldn't believe it. Klaus was a killer (so was she) how could she do something like that? A voice she tried desperately to ignore reminded her that she had feelings for him. But what kind of feelings? She couldn't deny that after they were together she felt a kind of contentment she'd never experienced before it was like she was both free and tethered to him at the same time. Maybe it was all just lust, her werewolf hormones finally getting the best of her. Yeah that had to be it.

But it wasn't and somewhere deep in her mind she knew that. She was just afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. But she was too stubborn to admit that and just insecure enough to convince herself that they didn't have anything, that he didn't want her, that she was disposable, like with Damon.

Speaking of her insecurities she couldn't stop herself from asking her gran "is dad coming?" Her grandmother looked at her with sad eyes "I sent Brady to find him but last we heard he was traveling with the nomadic packs in the Appalachian mountains, so it could take a while to reach him. This only fed her insecurities, she was never enough, not for her father, not for her mother, not for Matt, not for Stefan, not for Damon, or even Klaus.

She felt a hand touch hers "he does love you, your father." "Then where's he been the last seven years?" She said with tears in her eyes her father left when she was ten, after deciding this life, human life was too much for him, and she hadn't seen him since. "Sweetie, he never should've left you but I think he was just trying too hard to be something that wasn't him and he just snapped."

"Grandpa says that that wolves are pack animals, that we don't do well on our own so why does he like it so much?" "I don't know how to explain this like your grandpa because I'm not a wolf, but it's not that he likes being alone, quite the opposite actually, your grandpa thinks he was so sad because he never found his ma-" She was cut off by a tall good looking doctor "Mrs. Forbes? Your husband's out of surgery now, everything went fine, you can go see him if you'd like." Her eyes lit up "oh, thank you Dr. Burke!" She exclaimed before running off toward her husband.

* * *

Damon Salvatore's life was hanging by a thread, a _very_ thin thread. In the last five hours he'd been bled dry, all his bones were broken, his eyes pushed back into his head, and his intestines were ripped from his body.

Kol laughed gleefully "what should we do next, sister?" "Hmm, I'm not sure I was thinking we could throw vervain soaked pencils at him or maybe we could use his femurs as you'd bats and his kidneys as baseballs, since you love the sport so much."

"You two are sick." Damon muttered weakly. Rebekah sped up to him and grabbed his chin forcefully "_we're_ sick you might want to look in the mirror, Salvatore." Rebekah was livid she thought she hated him before, but that was a mere dislike compared to she felt for him now. Over the course of this torture session she'd gotten into his head and she saw _everything. _How he'd fed on Caroline in the most vicious way possible, he'd compel her to do his dirty work, take away her ability to consent, force her to do some depraved act with him, pound into her until she bled, he'd do this until she was close to death then he'd feed her his blood and repeat the process.

While all that was horrifying and reprehensible, the worst part to Rebekah, at least, was that Stefan and the Bennett witch just sat back and did nothing to stop it because if he was occupied with Caroline he wasn't going after their_ precious _Elena. And she'd seen the doppelganger making doe eyes at him since, what kind of friend was she?

Nik only knew some of this though, he knew Damon fed on her and used her as his errand girl but nothing else. Rebekah was going to tell him everything but realized that telling Caroline's deepest, darkest secret without her permission would just be another violation. It had to be her _choice_, she'd been robbed of so many of those and Rebekah wouldn't take away any more.

Of course when Nik found out about him feeding off her he ripped out the Salvatore's intestines himself. His eyes turned yellow, he shook with rage, and it wasn't long before they heard a bone snap. He flashed off to the woods before he completely turned Rebekah didn't know why it would've been fun to watch a wolf tear Damon apart. But she assumed that it was because she and Kol were here, he didn't want to hurt them. They were just waiting for him to get back and finish the job properly.

They heard the door open "ah, Nik finally come to join the fun?" Kol mused. The presence that met them wasn't their brother, though. "Bonnie, well, this is a surprise."

* * *

"What do you want?" Rebekah demanded. Bonnie swallowed "I came to ask you to give me Damon back." Rebekah and Kol laughed "why-why would we do that?" Rebekah asked through her laughter.

Bonnie opened her mouth she had a whole speech about how they owed it to Stefan because Klaus made him turned off his humanity and to Elena because they ruined her life and how if they did this she'd owe them a favor, but it didn't come to her lips. Seeing Damon chained up and weak and bloody forced her to remember the night she thought Caroline was going to die.

She, Stefan, and Elena had all went on a road trip to Duke to try and learn more about the originals, they had also accidentally learned about werewolves in the process. Anyway, when they got back Stefan decided to stay with Elena but she had a nagging feeling tell her to go to the boarding House. She did and when she got there she could hear mumbling coming from the basement. When she got there she saw Caroline hanging from chains, gag in her mouth Damon feeding from her neck.

Bonnie screamed and snapped his neck with her mind. She raced down the steps and used telekinesis to lower Caroline to the ground. "Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God." She repeated as she undid the gag. Blood was gushing out of her, she was cold and convulsing "I'm so sorry." She cried as she pulled out her phone "Stefan you have to come to your house it's Caroline, she-she's dying she needs your blood, please hurry!"

But it wasn't just that memory, there were dozens every time she saw Caroline with that stupid scarf around her neck, or the marks on her back, or the times she came to her house crying because she felt like she was going crazy because she couldn't remember. Those memories were hitting her like a semi.

Time, and time again they let her be the sacrificial lamb for Damon's rage. And for what? Elena? What kind of a friend values one friend's health and safety above another's? A pretty horrible one. Everyone put Elena above Caroline, even Caroline. It had to stop, Elena was a vampire now she could take care of herself, and Bonnie couldn't save her for all eternity.

She was about to walk away when she heard "wait," Rebekah said breaking the chains that held him, "Take him." "Bekah!" Kol pouted. Rebekah smirked at him she forced the younger vampire to look into her eyes "you will not run, you will stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of your very short life, knowing that at any moment you could die at Nik's hand."

"Nicely done, sister." Kol compliment. She snapped the vampire's neck and dropped him to the ground "well, that's done. Fancy a drink?" Kol shrugged "I'm in."

* * *

Caroline was chatting with her grandpa who started to ask her something but stopped. "What is it?" She asked. "It's nothing." He lied. "Tell me." She insisted. "It's just before this happened, a young girl reached out to me about a curse on her pack." "What kind of curse?" "The kind that swaps nature around, inside out." Caroline didn't know what that meant. He saw her confusion "they're cursed to live as wolves and only turn human on a full Moon."

"That would suck." "Exactly. And I told her I'd try to help but I'm stuck here." "And you want me to go?" She asked incredulously. "But I don't know anything about pack stuff, why not send Brady?" "I don't trust him like I trust you. But I know you're... Busy and things are complicated so you don't have to go." "No, it sounds fun or whatever, where's this pack at?" "New Orleans."

* * *

Klaus just entered his home and something immediately felt off. He looked around and saw a sealed envelope on his table he walked over and opened it.

_Klaus, _

_You're probably wondering how I got this in your house. Don't. You have much bigger things to worry about. You've been chasing me for 500 years, I'm tired of it I want a life. So, I have one last thing to give you in exchange for my freedom. There is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux, plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply that chasing me will be the least of your problems. It's been a fun five centuries but I've worn down too many heels running from you._

_PS: say hello to Caroline for me I actually miss her._

_Love and hate,_

_Katerina._

* * *

**An: like, love, hate let me know. Sorry for the late update but hopefully this extra long one makes up for it. I didn't realize how deep my Delena issues went I wrote this, but it's fine with you right? Ok I need you to help me block out the haters that say Klaroline is dead it's Not! They're jealous cause our ship has Silas as a captain that's right Silas ships Klaroline. So there. See you next chapter.**


	16. The Big Easy

_Ugh, seriously,_ Caroline thought as she tried to cross the barrier that was keeping her trapped in this creepy old room, for the millionth time. She was going insane she'd been stuck here for three weeks and she needed to leave. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ She thought as she threw herself on to the rickety old bed, she'd been kidnapped twice in the last eight months that had to be some kind of record.

This all started two days after she arrived in New Orleans, she was hungry and decided to try gumbo, but because she's Caroline the restaurant happened to be owned by witches. At first, she was grateful, who better to ask about cursed werewolves than witches, right? They were helpful and polite but kept exchanging these looks, which looking back was the universal sign for _we're up to something, _but Caroline was too focused on other things to notice. They told her where the werewolf encampments were, even drew her a map, and she left.

She waited until nightfall to go out to the Bayou, because she's stronger at night, but before she even left her hotel parking lot, she was ambushed. Witches surrounded her, she was ready to fight, but they started chanting and she collapsed. She woke up here, in the mausoleum, yeah they kept her in a _mausoleum_. There was more chanting, they took her blood, and then they told her she was... she couldn't even say it, it was so ridiculous she actually asked them what kind of crack they were smoking, when they told her.

It was completely impossible, she couldn't be... Except the more days that passed the more she began to think maybe, impossibly, they were right. She could feel something change within her a little more each day, whether or not it was what they said she didn't know, not for sure, that's why she had to get out of this stupid place, one quick trip to Rite aide and this whole thing would be solved.

The door to her room (prison cell) creaked open and one of the witches, she didn't know her name, stuck her head in and said "you have a visitor." As if she was a guest. Signing she got up, well at least things couldn't get worse, right? She was led out to the main part of the crypt by two guys she'd nicknamed Hans and Franz.

There was a man, she'd never met, dressed in a suit for some unknown reason, standing next to Sophie. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Give us a minute." Elijah said to the witches. They dispersed immediately. There was a short silence then the young werewolf said "I'm Caroline." He raised his eyebrows he'd heard Rebekah teasing Klaus about some Caroline before. "I'm Elijah." A look of recognition crossed her face, everyone knew who they were. She sat down on a dusty bench. He stepped closer to her "have they been treating you well?" He asked genuinely.

"If you call locking me in room with boundary spell, and slipping some weird mystical herb in my food to keep me weak well, then sure it's been the Ritz." He admired her frankness. She fidgeted slightly "So, um, you've heard what they've been saying about me?" 'Yes. they told me. I take it that you don't believe them." "I've been trying to deny it for three weeks and each day it's been getting harder but it's impossible, I mean vampires are dead."

"Perhaps, if you knew more of my brother's story, you could understand how this might be possible." She scoffed "Trust me, I know plenty about Klaus, I know he's a hybrid, vampire and wolf, I know he has a pathological need to make more of them, I know he tried to turn me into one, I know he chased me across seven countries and two continents after I ran, and I know I, after all that, against all logic slept with him."

He was speechless he didn't know most of that and he hated not knowing things. He quickly in the math in his head, and he realized one thing he'd known for centuries, his brother was a liar. "Didn't you also save his life?" She looked away. "Caroline, my family owes you a debt and I promise to protect you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes "protect me from what? What do these witches even want?" "they're plotting move against Marcel, the vampire who runs this city, and they believe that Niklaus can help bring him down." "And I'm the leverage. It's a good plan, except for two things. One, no one can make Klaus do anything. Two, why would he care about what happens to me?"

"I'm going to bring Niklaus here and the witches will release you, I give you my word." She let out a sad chuckle "don't make promises you can't keep." He gave her a small smile "I never do."

* * *

Klaus looked out at the city from his balcony. He'd been here for three weeks and there was no sign of the Deveraux witch or her plot against him. But ever since he'd arrived he'd been feeling some kind of pull in his heart, trying to force him to move towards something (someone) he was convinced it was somehow part of a witch's plot to trap him and he chose to ignore it.

"Evening Elijah." "Niklaus." "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." Elijah was disappointed by his attitude "You need to come with me." Klaus turned to him "I'm not going anywhere until I find out whose conspiring against me." Elijah smirked "I believe. I just found that out for you. Come with me."

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery and Klaus felt the pull in his heart grow stronger. "What are we doing here?" "You want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me." They entered the mausoleum, and Klaus grew somewhat dizzy and irritated and asked "Sophie Deveraux, what is this?" "he's all yours. Proceed." Elijah said to the witch.

"You know you're famous in this town. Witches tell bedtime stories about the all-powerful vampire, Klaus. We know Marcel was a nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he _kills_ who he wants. Now, I'm going to stop him and you're going to help me."

Klaus laughed and turned to Elijah "this is why you brought me here?" "Hear her out." "I don't need to hear her out," he turned back to Sophie, "I assure you, love, there's not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time."

"Bring her out!" Sophie shouted. Then three new people entered the mausoleum, two well built men and standing in between them was Caroline. "Caroline? Elijah what madness is this?" "Klaus, you need to listen to her." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Marcel may keep us from practicing real magic," Sophie continued even though he wasn't focused on her, "but as keepers of the balance, we can still tell when nature cooks up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant." He looked back at the witch "what are you saying?" "Niklaus," Elijah began, "the girl is carrying your child."

* * *

"No. It's impossible, vampires cannot procreate." "But werewolves can. Magic made you vampire but you were born a werewolf. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" He shouted at Caroline and the amount of hurt on her face surprised him, but it didn't matter she betrayed him, and he had no tolerance for that. He was so blinded by rage, he didn't see her speed up to him and he didn't see her hand until after he was slapped. _Hard._ "Seriously! I've been held captive in a freaking mausoleum for weeks, in arguably the most humid place on the planet, don't you think I'd have fessed up if it wasn't yours?!"

"My sister gave her life to preform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy," the witch spoke Klaus had forgotten she was even there, "and because of that sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Caroline won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Enough. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself." Elijah proclaimed. "Not yet, we have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus who had been eerily quiet the last few moments suddenly spoke "how dare you command me, _threaten_ me, with what you wrongfully precive to be my weakness. I won't hear any more lies." He started to leave but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Klaus," Caroline whispered, "listen."

Without even thinking he focused his hearing, and for a moment time stopped as the light, fast heartbeat filled his ears. It was like a hummingbird. _No, no I can't be weak, I can never be weak._ He thought before looking at Sophie and saying "kill her and the baby, what do I care?" He then flashed away.

* * *

"Niklaus!" Elijah called after him. "It's a trick, Elijah." "No, brother it's a gift. It's your chance, it's _our_ chance." "To what?" "To start over, to take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us our family was ruined, we were ruined, and since then all we've ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." "So they're manipulating you. So, what? With them, this girl and her child -_your_ child- live." Klaus' face held a stony expression "I'm going to kill every last one of them." "And then what? You return to Mystic Falls as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. Tell me, what will this child offer me, will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty that's power. It's what we swore to one another a thousand years ago. Before life tore away what little humanity you had left. Before ego and paranoia turned you into something I barely recognize as my brother. So I'm asking you to stay here. To save this girl. Save your child."

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment "no."

* * *

Caroline was sitting on a stone bench in the mausoleum, trying not to bang her head against the wall as the witches argued. "You made a mistake, Sophie." Agnes, one of the elder witches, scolded. "We have a vampire problem, Agnes." Sophie defended. "So, your solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes asked incredulously. Caroline thought she had a point it kind of seem counter intuitive. But she didn't care about the witch's faulty logic. All she cared about was getting out of there and- well she hadn't gotten that far ahead- getting out was her main focus.

For all their talk about the balance of nature, and evil vampires, the morality of kidnapping was lost to them. Caroline stood up suddenly "Stop it! You people are driving me crazy!" Caroline was a grenade ready to explode, she was a hostage, she'd been rejected by Klaus, lied to by Elijah, and let's not forget, she was pregnant. "Sit down, child. This doesn't concern you." Boom.

"Doesn't concern me! Well, then does it concern? One of the other pregnant werewolves here, oh wait there aren't any." "Insolent girl!" Agnes shouted. "Your plan sucks, Sophie Klaus clearly doesn't care about me and I don't care about your stupid war with Marcel, so _let me go_." She practically growled. "You don't know how bad Marcel is, he drove the werewolves out of the city, do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood?" Sophie challenged.

Caroline slammed Sophie into the wall and wrapped a hand around her throat. She squeezed hard suddenly felt a tightening around her own throat. She couldn't breathe. She began to cough violently. Then she was across the room, standing next to Elijah.

"What was that?" Elijah demanded while Caroline tried to remember how to breathe. Sophie was struggling get her breath back as well. "The spell my sister used, didn't just confirm the pregnancy, it linked me to Caroline. So what you do to me, you do to her." Elijah looked murderous "why don't you tell me exactly, what it is you want."

* * *

Klaus took a large swig from the bottle of bourbon in hand. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" "Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade, your words have ceased to have impact." Elijah said, coming out of the shadows. "I won't talk about the baby. In fact, Caroline is probably dead already." "She's not." Relief flooded Klaus' face.

"I won't let you walk away from this." Elijah said grabbing Klaus' shirt. "Let. Me. Go." "No I will not let you go, I will never let go." Klaus knocked Elijah back a few feet. "I haven't cared about anything for centuries, why do you?" "Because, when you saw that girl I noticed something in your eyes I thought you'd long abandoned. Hope."

Klaus looking thoughtful smirked said "why not? Every king needs an heir. Tell the witch we have a deal."

* * *

Caroline coughed as she pulled the dust cover off an old couch. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he walked into the room. "Just dust." "You know, I meant what I said before, I'll always protect you." "And noble Elijah keeps his word. A minute brother?"

Elijah followed Klaus into his study "so you're on good terms with Marcel, then?" "Yes. He was only too happy to accept my blood, his man is alive and well, and I remain a welcome guest in the quarter." "Then everything is going to plan." "Well, not everything, see throughout this endeavor I've realized one massive vulnerability Marcel could exploit. You." Suddenly a dagger was plunged into Elijah's chest. "Forgive me, brother."

* * *

**An: like,love hate let me know. Surprise, we're having a baby! Ok it's not that big of a surprise. But be sure to RSVP to the baby shower though. So Klaus, kind of regressed this chapter but you gotta remember Rome wasn't built in a day and neither was Klaroline. Next chapter Marcel, Kol, and Rebekah make an appearance. And there is a flashback of them finding out about the baby. I want to say right now that I swear Caroline/Elijah not happening. And just to warn you Care's pregnancy will be different than Hayley's lots more supernatural stuff going on. Hopefully this gets you through the forced steroline on Thursday. See you next chapter.**


	17. Always and Forever

_Flashback_:

Rebekah was lounging on the couch trying to drown out the absurdly loud noise of Kol playing his Xbox. She was thumping carelessly through a magazine when her phone rang. "Elijah, have you found our wayward brother yet?" "Yes. He's in New Orleans." "What the devil is he doing there?" "Well, are you sitting down?" "Why would that matter?" "You may not believe what I have to say, it's rather shocking."

Rebekah chuckled slightly "Elijah, I'm a thousand years old I doubt anything could surprise me." "there's a girl here who is pregnant with Niklaus' child." Rebekah nearly dropped the phone. She was so shocked she didn't even hear Kol come down the stairs, and she didn't even flinch when he took the phone away from her. "Oh, Elijah don't tell me you've gone away and got a sense of humor after all this time. I might actually miss your stodgy personality. " "I assure you I'm not joking" "Wait. You're serious. How's that even possible?" "Apparently, Niklaus' hybrid abilities allow him to pass on the werewolf gene."

"So, who's the lucky girl carrying our brother's spawn?" "A werewolf named Caroline." Rebekah's shock increased. "I have to go, I'll call later with updates."

Kol began to walk towards the door "where are you going?" "New Orleans. Because I don't want to miss another second of this freak show. Are you coming?"

* * *

Caroline stared longingly at the blueberry muffin in front of her. She wanted to eat it but the nausea she felt told her if she did there'd be dire consequences. She looked it up online, morning sickness didn't start until five or six weeks, she was only three. How was that fair?! Of course she knew she was carrying a magical miracle baby so she was pretty sure that _what to expect when you're expecting_ wouldn't be much help to her.

With a sigh, she pushed the muffin away and began to trek back to her room upstairs. She paused halfway up the stairs. She heard a noise and the door opened. she turned around and a man with dark hair was standing there.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. The man smirked "I'm Kol Mikaelson, and you must be the werewolf girl Nik knocked up." "Well I prefer to be called Caroline but yeah that's me." Kol smirked again "well then it's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline was kind of freaking out was he seriously flirting with her? "Kol! Get out here and help me with this bloody luggage!" The one and only Rebekah Mikaelson shouted from the lawn "You're a vampire, darling I think you can mange carrying luggage some 60 feet." "That is not the point," Rebekah said speeding in the house with the luggage in tow, "the point is that you should be chivalrous." "Oh, sister didn't you hear, chivalry is dead, like you."

Rebekah responded by hurling the luggage at him with all her might. Kol barely managed to speed to opposite side of the staircase in time. Rebekah huffed in annoyance, before turning to Caroline "Caroline how are you?" "Pregnant. And you?" Before Rebekah could respond, Kol jumped in "you two know each other, how?" Caroline looked at Rebekah for a moment "it's a long complicated story." Kol wasn't satisfied with that answer "Like, with you and my brother?" "Kol!" Rebekah snapped "don't be rude."

Kol just smirked "wait. I've been here five minutes and on one's tried to stop me from having fun. Where's Elijah?" "Beats me. Klaus told me he left, I haven't seen him since yesterday. But, given that I know he has thing for sticking his siblings in coffins. And I don't believe him, like, ever so I'd guess he's in a pine box."

Shocked looks crossed the originals faces "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing, wanker!" Rebekah shouted. Caroline giggled. "Enough with all shouting," Klaus said entering the room through double doors "Rebekah. Kol. Am I to assume the six dead vampires are your doing?" He said looking at Kol.

Kol put his hands up in surrender "don't look at me, Nik. That was all Bekah." "They were very rude." Klaus' phone beeped "Excuse me, it appears the night is not move yet." He said before flashing out.

* * *

"Okay, " Rebekah said as soon as Klaus was out of earshot, "here's the plan. Kol you're going to follow Nik and find out where he put Elijah." "Why do I have to do it?" "Because I am going to be spending the day with Caroline as a cover." "It seems I could just as easily spend the day with her." "Without Nik snapping your neck in a jealous rage? I think not."

"Well if my opinion matters at all if I'm going to be used as a cover, I'd rather it be with Rebekah." Caroline stated she knew she couldn't stop them from using her in their plans but she didn't need to the flirty one any ideas her life was complicated enough already. Rebekah smiled "great then it's settled. We start tomorrow."

The next morning Caroline woke with a groan as sunlight hit her directly in the eyes. The nausea from last night had faded and she was hungry. "Sleep well, love?" Caroline jumped in surprise. She looked over and found Klaus casually leaning against the doorway. "God! Must you do that?" Klaus smirked "well, it is kind of our thing, isn't it?"

"We don't have a thing." Klaus entered her room and sat next to her on the bed "don't we?" He said looking in her eyes then down to her stomach. She shifted slightly, moving her arm to rest on the nonexistent bump. "Whatever 'thing' we had pretty much ended when you told the witches to kill me." She spat angrily. "I'm hungry now, so if you'll excuse me." She sat up and Klaus put his hand on her shoulder. "Caroline, I-" he started but stopped, he knew that there was nothing he could say to make up for what he did.

She looked at him and she could've sworn she saw actual regret in his eyes. But she chose to ignore it and debt downstairs in search of food. She saw Kol in the kitchen "morning." She greeted. He looked up at her "morning." She walked around him and went for the cupboard she knew she saw a box of Captain Crunch, in there somewhere. She reached up to grab it but found it was too high for her, she groaned in frustration. Seriously, all I wanted was some captain crunch.

Kol stood up from his seat at the counter and went over to her. "Here, let me help you. " he reached over her to grab the cerebral box. "Thanks." She muttered. He set the box of cereal on the counter "so, what happened to chivalry being dead?" He smirked slightly "well, even I couldn't let a lady starve." She chuckled as she grabbed the milk out of the fridge. When she got back to the counter Kol looked at her strangely for a moment then his eyes filled with wonder and amazement. "What is it?" "I can hear the heartbeat. " she should've known that's what it was Klaus had the same look on his face when she first told him to listen for it.

Kol and Caroline ate breakfast together and she found him to be, actually kind of tolerable they weren't best friends by any means but she could tell he wouldn smother her in heep. So that was good news.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she went shopping with Rebekah and they stopped for lunch at a café. "So, what's going on with you and my brother?" Caroline was taken aback by the question. "Well, um, we're currently not getting along." Caroline figured it wasn't wise to lie to an original. Rebekah scrunched up her face "why not?"

Caroline sighed "when I was being held by the witches he told them to kill me." Rebekah did a mental face palm "my brother's an idiot, but he does care about you." Caroline scoffed "yeah, right." "He does. He just has a hard time getting out of his own way." Caroline looked unconvinced.

"If he cared about me, why would he want me dead?" "He didn't, he was just angry and shocked and terrified." "Klaus, terrified? Of what?" "Being happy." Caroline was confused "who's afraid of being happy?" "Nik is. Not that he'd ever admit it. Look, remember when we met you said no one deserves to be alone," Caroline nodded, "well, that's all our father told him he was going to be. Unloved and alone. And somewhere along the way he became a self fulfilling prophecy. Convinced he could never have these things and he lashes out when he has an opportunity to get them."

Caroline sat back in her chair as a waitress came around with their tea. That was a lot to process. The waitress accidentally bumped into her arm and a chill ran through her. There was a coiling in her stomach and it seemed as though her whole body was trying to alert her to danger. No, scratch that, it wasn't her body it was her baby.

The waitress mumbled an apology and walked off. Caroline slowly brought the cup to her mouth and she inhaled the scent. She couldn't smell anything at first, so she tried again. This time she felt a slight sting in nostrils. Wolfsbane. But that didn't make any sense if someone wanted to hurt her they'd have to use a lot more than that, thanks to Klaus her wolfsbane tolerance was pretty high.

Unless they weren't trying to hurt _her. _She felt the color drain from her face "Caroline, are you alright?" Rebekah asked concerned. No, she was not. They'd used too little to affect her, but for someone smaller, weaker, undeveloped it'd be just enough to- she couldn't even finish the thought.

"Rebekah," she whispered, "is our waitress still looking over here?" "Yes, why?" Caroline smiled "laugh like I said something funny." She said tightly. The original let out a loud giggle that caused people to stare at them. "Now, what is going on?" Caroline just kept smiling and brought the cup to her lips, swallowed but didn't drink. She slowly brought brought the cup to her lap and dumped it on the floor she then placed it on the table where the waitress could see it was empty.

She clutched her stomach as if she were in pain "the waitress, she's gone" Rebekah said alarmed. Caroline just headed toward the back alley. By the time Rebekah got there the waitress was on the ground bleeding. "I don't get you witches first you hatch up a plan that is entirely dependent on me being pregnant, then you pull something like this." "Please, you don't understand I _had_ to." "Why would anyone _have_ to poison a baby?" The waitress broke "that child can't be born it's a monster, a crime against nature itself."

"Yeah, well so am I." Rebekah said stepping closer to the girl "No the child is worse than vampires, it will be pure evil." After she said that Caroline kicked her in the ribs. "I don't care. What you tried to do today, that will never happen again. So you go and tell your little coven if you come after my baby again I will kill every last one of you. Understand?" The waitress nodded feebly and ran off.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a silent one. The second they walked in the door Kol bombarded them with questions "where have you been? Nik's been climbing the bloody walls." "Not, now Kol. Did you find Elijah?" "Yes and no I'll fill you in later."

Caroline saw Klaus sitting on the couch he didn't look happy. He noticed her stood up and began to stalk towards her. "Where have you been, Caroline? Werewolves are banned in the quarter if Marcel had seen you-" "He'd of what? Killed me. I thought that's what you wanted?" "I am trying to keep you safe!" He practically roared. "By keeping me locked away." "Yes. If that's what it takes." "Well as someone who's spent the majority of the year kidnapped or looking over my shoulder. I can say that it sucks and I don't want to do it any more."

Klaus was about to make a nasty retort when Rebekah interrupted "enough! Both of you, you're acting like children. When, really, there's only one you should be concerned about. Tell him what happened Caroline."

Caroline hung her head in shame, Klaus' expression softened "Rebekah and I went out to lunch and we both ordered this herbal tea that's supposed to cure nausea, or whatever, and waitress made some alterations to mine. She put jimson weed and wolfsbane in it." Klaus moved toward her "I'm fine the baby is to, so don't worry," she sighed, "look I tried to do things my way today, and the baby almost died. So, you win Klaus I'll to whatever it takes to keep it safe as long as you do the same. "

And with that she walked up the stairs leaving a stunned Klaus in the living room. Once she was in her room she closed the door and took out her phone. She dialed a familiar number "Hey, Bonnie I need a favor."

* * *

**An: like love hate let me know. Apparently writing is a cure for insomnia cause I'm posting this at 12:30 AM. Ok so we'll be seeing Elijah soon and I know I didn't get to Marcel but I will. But maybe seeing Caroline go all mama wolf made up for it? And it seems as though the parents to be have called a ceasefire, for now. That's not to say she's forgiven him, or that he's over the moon about fatherhood. It just means slightly less yelling, a little more fluff, and a couple klaroline team ups. Ok that's it, I'm going to bed. See you next chapter. PS, can anyone think of a code name for Kol's spy mission I'd be really grateful.**


	18. The search

Caroline felt like a terrible awful person. Bonnie didn't deserve to get dragged into this, but she had no choice she had to protect her baby. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly. Caroline took a deep breath "I need you to do an unlinking spell." "You're linked to someone? What's going on?" And then Caroline told her _everything_.

"But that's... impossible." Was Bonnie's only response. "I thought so to but it's not." "I'm coming down there." Bonnie said determined. "Bonnie no, you can't. New Orleans is practically a war zone, right now. I don't want you to get hurt or worse." "I don't care. I'm still coming." "No you can't magic is like illegal here. it's punishable by death. So just please do the spell and I'll be fine." "Fine. I'll do the spell but it might not work, I've never tried to do any spell with this kind of distance before."

"Thank you! And could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about me?" "My lips are sealed. I'll call you when it's done." Bonnie said before hanging up. Caroline was so exhausted she flung herself onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes when someone shook her out of a blissful dream. "Good you're awake. Now we can get started." Caroline blinked "Rebekah? What's going on?" "Kol thinks he found Elijah." Caroline sat up a little "he _thinks_?" The door suddenly opened "well, while you two were off beating witches into submission,_ I_ was doing actual detective work. I figured out that Marcel has Elijah _and_ I met his secret weapon." Kol boasted.

"That's great," Caroline said, ignoring the fact that he just barged into her room for now, "so where is he?" Kol's face fell "well, um, that's where it gets a little tricky Marcel's weapon- it's a witch, by the way- cast a spell, and I don't remember where I was last night." "So, you've got a case of vampire amnesia , I don't understand how I can help." "Well, it's not complete amnesia," Rebekah interjected, "he remembers he was in an attic."

"Ok, still not seeing how I can help." "We have a plan." Kol said mischievously. "Which is?" Caroline asked nervously. "I'm going to ask Marcel to give Elijah back." Klaus said as he walked towards her. Caroline stared at him that plan was not diabolical nor did it involve anyone dying, which almost convinced her she was speaking with Klaus' doppelganger. "That's not the only plan, right?" Klaus smirked "oh, that's only plan A love, there's always a plan B," She looked at him expectantly. "war."

* * *

She kicked everyone out of her room so she could shower. When she went downstairs she saw Rebekah and Kol both hunched over their laptops "What are you guys doing?" "We are finding Elijah." Rebekah said without looking up. "How?" "Kol remembers being in some type of attic so we're searching for one that matches the description."

"And how's it going?" Caroline asked as she sat down on the couch next to Rebekah. "Slowly." Kol commented from across the room. "I'd imagine. There are a lot of attics in New Orleans." "You're not helping." Rebekah snapped. Caroline ignored her "okay put the laptops down for a minute." They did and looked at her curiously.

"If I was Marcel and I had secret weapon I'd want it to be as protected as possible. That means no uninvited guests." "You think he has Elijah somewhere vampires can't enter." Rebekah said. "Private property." Kol clarified. "Yes. That or what's the last place you'd expect a vampire to hang out at?". They were stumped. "a church."

* * *

_Caroline is pregnant_. Bonnie turned the words over in her head for the millionth time and they still felt foreign to her. Of course no matter how odd that sentence felt in her brain, it was nothing compared to the headache inducing, mindbogglingly earth shattering sentence: _Caroline's pregnant with Klaus' baby._

Bonnie knew that Caroline and Klaus for some reason had feelings for each other (even if they didn't admit it.) That's why she told Caroline that Klaus was still in Mystic Falls and when they disappeared she thought they were seeing the world together or something equally romantic. When she saw Caroline's name pop up on her phone the craziest thing she thought could've happened was her saying Klaus had some of Elena's blood left over and she'd been turned into a hybrid.

A baby was too extreme, too impossible to be considered. But impossible things happen everyday in Mystic Falls, and just because things were impossible didn't mean they weren't happening. Bonnie placed the knotted rope on the table in front of her and began to chant "Phesmatos omnio legares cordate..." She stopped when she felt a presence behind her.

"Stefan. What do do you need?" "I don't need anything. I was just wondering what you were up to." She turned around "I'm not up to anything." "Really? Because it looks like you're casting a spell." She clicked her tongue "It's just for practice." He didn't look convinced "and this practice, it wouldn't have anything to do with this friend of ours, would it?" Bonnie stayed silent.

Stefan nodded it was all the conformation he needed "if she's in some kind of trouble I want to help." Bonnie wanted to tell him everything so she wouldn't be alone with this shocking news but Caroline asked her not to and she couldn't break that promise the stakes were too high. "You're not going to tell me, are you? Ok I'll leave you alone but I'm here if you need me."

Suddenly, she was alone vampire speed was she would never get used to. She turned back to the table and resumed chanting "Phesmatos omnio legares cordate. Phesmatos omnio legares cordate sangorium." She had to repeat the words a few times but eventually the rope lifted and began to unknot itself.

* * *

Caroline paced throughout the living room of the plantation house. Rebekah and Kol had just left because Kol was 90% sure Elijah was in the attic of St. Anne's church. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, they were originals after all but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

She was proven right five minutes later when they came through the door in a huff. "What happened did you find Elijah?" "We did," Rebekah started, "but we can't get to him." "What do you mean?" Caroline asked confusedly. "She means Marcel's little witch placed a boundary spell around the attic, no vamps allowed." Kol explained. "So, what are you going to do?" "Actually, it's more like what are _you_ going to do?" Kol said pointedly.

"Me?" Caroline asked incredulously, "what could I possibly do do?" "Vampires can't get to Elijah, but luckily for us you're not a vampire." "You want me to break into an attic -that's being guarded by some super charged witch- and steal your brother back." Kol shrugged and said "yeah, that's pretty much it." "Klaus would never let me do it." "Since when do you listen to him?" Rebekah jumped in. Caroline thought for a moment as a general rule she typically didn't listen to Klaus but she told him she'd do whatever it took to keep the baby safe, on the other hand being trapped in this house for the next eight months didn't sound like something she could handle, either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening once again. Klaus took one look at them "what's going on?" He demanded. Rebekah explained their plan to him and his response was immediate "no. Absolutely not." "But, Nik," Rebekah whined, "she has Elijah." "I know but I'm not putting Caroline in danger." She scoffed "I'm moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty and all. But our brother's in danger." "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Bekah. Elijah's an original, I'm sure he can handle rooming with a witch for a few days." "No Nik as much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Marcel has his witch trying to figure out how to kill an original.

Klaus' expression changed "the only way do that is with a white oak stake." "You know that, I know that this witch doesn't know that. And she's powerful, she threw me out of a window with her mind. Are you really content with her experimenting on Elijah until she figures it out?" Klaus looked at Caroline for a moment, she answered his silent question "I'll do it. But whose going to distract Marcel and the witch?" "That'd be me love." Klaus answered, "well me and Bekah." "What? Why do I have to go?" "Because, dear sister, if push comes to shove you can distract Marcel far better than I."

Rebekah scowled but didn't deny it. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, then." Kol said looking at Caroline, smirking. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll be in the car." Caroline said awkwardly before heading outside. Kol was about to follow her but Klaus' hand on his arm stopped him. "I'm entrusting you with her safety. If something happens to her-" Kol cut him off "if something happens to her I'll stick the dragger in myself."

* * *

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Caroline said trying to break the silence in the car. Kol thought for a moment "witches, baseball, and of course torturing Damon Salvatore." "You've tortured Damon?" Kol groaned "don't tell me you're friends with that ingrate. Because darling you could do so much better." Caroline snorted "I'm hardly friends with him I was just going to ask if you took pictures." He lit up "yes, I did I can show them to you if you want." "Later definitely."

Caroline had a moment sad clarity when she and Kol were sneaking up the church attic stairs, she realized that breaking into a church to steal a semi-dead original was the most normal thing she'd done in ages. She took a deep breath as she opened the attic door. Kol gave her an encouraging nod as she stepped across the threshold. She moved toward the coffin next to a desk in the far corner of the room. She tentatively opened the coffin and then proceeded to yank the dagger out of Elijah's chest. She prayed he'd wake up soon, as she pressed a blood bag to his lips.

Just as he was beginning to drink, she heard a commotion outside. She turned around and there was an angry looking teenage witch in front of her."Hi you must be Davina." Caroline said nervously. The girl stuck her hands out and Caroline braced herself for an attack, like a mind splitting headache or blood pouring out of her eyes. Instead, she felt a comforting warmth spread through her body and nothing else happened. The witch stared at her hands as if they were defective. And Caroline was just as confused as she was but didn't have much time to ponder it as she was whisked away at vampire sped

* * *

**An: Like, love, hate let me know. First, I to say thank you we made it to 200 reviews! I know the baby thing isn't the most popular plot so thanks for hanging in there with me. Second, I also want to say don't give up on klaroline, ever! I know it looks bleak for them but he promised to be her last love. Third, y'all are awesome and you help me be a better writer. Ok sappy AN over now. I'll see you next chapter. **


	19. A bit of normalcy

She carefully wrapped a blue towel around her and exited the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and took out the plastic clip that held her hair back. She shook her head to let the damp curls fall. "Well, isn't this a sight." Klaus said from her doorway, causing her to jump. She spun around quickly "Klaus! Towel! Knock!" He closed the door and stepped towards her.

"I don't really have to knock, do I? It's not like I haven't already seen everything there is to see." He said while looking her up and down. She swallowed nervously, he'd been like this the last few weeks ever since they got Elijah back and she was officially unlinked from Sophie, he was flirting like he did when she first met him. It was confusing, she had no idea where they stood, and to be honest she still hadn't completely forgiven him for telling the witches to kill her.

She crossed her arms "and once was enough." He smirked and stepped forward "Frist of all, you and I both know it wasn't just once-the tornado like damage to my room in Mystic Falls, proves that- Secondly, it will never be enough, I'll never get enough of you." She cursed her werewolf-pregnacy hormones for betraying her, she could smell it, he could too.

He kissed her forehead and just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, screw the consequences, she was jolted back into reality by a dull ache in her stomach. She put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She violently emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She gagged and coughed, she didn't understand she was 13 weeks along now, the morning sickness should've been going away, hers was just getting worse. She felt a strong hand rub soothing circles on her back. "You alright love?" "No." She croaked as she felt another wave of nausea roll through her, but nothing came up probably because there wasn't anything left.

She sighed and leaned against the bathtub, the porcelain was cool on her bare skin. She closed her eyes and felt someone sit down beside her. "You don't have to sit here with me, I know it's really gross." He chuckled slightly "I can assure you love, I've seen worse."

* * *

She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knows she was tucked into her bed with the towel still wrapped around her. She glaced over at the clock on her night stand, two hours had passed. She got up and finally got dressed before heading out the door.

She walked the study that all the originals seemed to share and gently knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard through the thick mahogany. She opened the door and saw the ever formal Elijah sitting at a very old, very grand desk. He looked up "Caroline, what can I do for you?" She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and sense of déjà vu washed over her.

"I need your help with something." She blurted. A concerned look crossed his face "are you alright?" She put her hands up to stop him from getting up "I'm fine, the baby's fine- well actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He relaxed a little, but still looked at her curiously.

She took a deep breath "as you know I'm 13 weeks pregnant, but you might not know I'm kind of a control freak, ok? I mean if you'd have told me two years ago that I'd be constantly listening to what other people said without a choice but to go along. I probably would've locked you in a psych ward. But I think I've gotten better I've listened to what Klaus has said for the better part of a year, without killing him. But I have to know what's going on with the baby. I've been on every baby website I can find and they all stress how important prenatal care is and I haven't had any other then Sophie's poking and prodding. And that doesn't count. And I know everything's probably fine but I need to know for sure."

Elijah sat there feeling like an idiot, in all the chaos with Marcel and the war to take back the city, he hadn't even thought about prenatal care, none of them had. "I must admit, I'm a little lost, what do you need my help with?" "I need you to help me convince Klaus to let me go to an OB/GYN. I'd do it myself but he's been so paranoid about me leaving the house that backup may be necessary."

He smiled slightly "of course. I'll see what I can do." She sighed in relief she honestly thought he'd say no and she'd have to hatch some convoluted escape plan "thank you."

* * *

Convincing Klaus turned out to be the easy part, the hard part was finding a doctor that met the originals ridiculously high standards. It took another two days of research, bargaining, and compromising before Caroline got them to agree on someone (well, mostly agree.)

Addison Forbes Montgomery, MD was a board certified OB/GYN with a subspecialty in maternal-fetal medicine and she was one of the best neonatal surgeons in the country. She also had the benefit of being Caroline's favorite aunt. "This is insane," Klaus grumbled, "how do we know we can trust this woman?" "She's family Klaus of course we can trust her." Klaus huffed "She's your family, love, not mine." "Well that's a good thing, considering most of your family has tried to kill you at some point." Caroline retorted.

"Look, you trust Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol with your life and subsequently mine. So, can't you do the same for me?" That caused an uncomfortable silence in the tightly packed Range Rover. They were traveling to a small private clinic in Mississippi because it was too dangerous for Addison to come and New Orleans and the originals didn't want to travel all the way to the hospital she worked at in Seattle.

Rebekah was the one to speak up first "so if you and the doctor are related, how come her last name is different than yours? Is she married?" Caroline bit back a laugh "no, Addie's not married, she just uses Forbes Montgomery to throw people off the supernatural trail." "And where'd she get Montgomery from?" "It's my grandma's maiden name." "Oh." Was the last word spoken before they reached the clinic.

* * *

Klaus looked at the waiting room with distain, the colors were tacky, the 'music' was repugnant, and the smell was just too sterile but he was here anyway, and that astounded him more than anything. When Caroline had come to him with her prenatal concerns, he'd felt like an idiot. He agreed almost immediately but he had assumed that they would just compel a doctor to come to the house, they'd give her an exam, and that'd be the end of it.

But Caroline dug her heels in, and wouldn't let up, he'd almost forgotten how stubborn she could be. And, not that he'd ever admit it to her he was glad her fire was still there. She sat down next to him and picked at her nails. Rebekah was flipping through a magazine, Elijah was as stiff as a board, and Kol was playing with his phone.

"Caroline, why didn't you tell me your aunt was this hot?" Kol asked incredulously. Caroline snorted "down boy, you're not her type." "And what, pray tell, is?" "Oh, the dreamy neurosurgeon with insane hair, or the ruggedly handsome plastic surgeon, who's a perpetual womanizer. It's a toss up really."

"I heard that." A tall redhead wearing heels that clicked every time she took a step, chastised. "Addie!" Caroline exclaimed suddenly, causing him to jump. She ran up to the doctor and pulled her into a hug. The older woman eventually pulled away. She looked at Caroline in wonder then she looked at him and something flickered in her eyes. Before he could ask what it was Elijah stood up.

"You must be Dr. Montgomery, I'm Elijah Mikaelson, thank you for coming all this way." "Of course, anything for my favorite niece." "I'm your only niece." "Which is why you being my favorite works out nicely."

* * *

Small pleasantries were exchanged then she took Caroline back to an exam room. And Klaus couldn't stop himself from listening in. He heard the sound of paper crinkling a drawer opening and closing and rubber snapping. "Addie, why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked nervously. "Two years ago, you and I had a discussion at grandpa's kitchen table, do you remember what it was about?" "Yes." Caroline responded meekly.

"I told you everything you wanted, or could ever need to know about birth control." "I know and I still can't eat bananas, thank you very much." "So how'd this happen?" "In all fairness, I didn't know this _could_ happen, no one did."

"How is he?" Caroline asked. "He's recovering quickly but that's to be expected. I'm sorry I wasn't there when he had the heart attack. I would've been but a friend of mine got into a car accident and I had to preform an emergency C-section on her baby she was only 23 weeks and I-" Caroline cut her off "I know you were saving a baby, it's what you do. They get it to and at least you sent a world class cardio thoracic surgeon, unlike dad who didn't show up at all. Did you tell grandpa about me?" Klaus heard a laugh "did I tell him that his only granddaughter is pregnant at 17 with Niklaus Mikaelson's magical miracle baby? No, that one's all you, sweetness."

After a few quiet moments "are you mad at me?" "For what?" Addison asked. "For sleeping with him, I mean after Jules and everything." "Listen, Jules was my best friend, I knew her better than anyone and I know she would've died a thousand times to keep you safesafe. And as for sleeping with him, well she, of all people would've understood the pull is just to hard to resist, or so I've been told." "What pull?" Caroline asked confusedly, and he wanted to know as well. But Elijah tapped him on the arm "you shouldn't eavesdrop, its rude."

* * *

About ten minutes later the doctor came back into the waiting room "you guys should come with me she wants you to see this." All the originals stood up and followed her even though they didn't really know what she was talking about.

They crammed into the tiny room where they saw Caroline on an exam table, holding a tube in both of her hands. Addison sat downlater, stool next to her "ok, you ready?" Caroline nodded. "Can one of you get the lights?" Elijah quickly flicked the switch and the room was dark. Addison to the tube from Caroline "lift up your shirt." Caroline did and Addison squirted some kind of jelly on her stomach. Then she began to move a wand over the jelly.

An image formed on the screen beside Caroline it was a little blurry, at first but then it cleared and his heart stopped. He could see a head and arms and little legs "is that the baby?" Kol whispered in wonderment. "Yes." Rebekah answered him, Klaus didn't have to look at her to know there were tears in her eyes. "But its so small, we can't have a baby that small, we'll lose it." "It has to grow more you idiot."

Klaus was still in a trance he never thought he'd ever see anything as beautiful as Caroline but it was right in front of him. He didn't know what he did to deserve such beauty in his life but right then made a silent promise to always protect them.

* * *

A few minutes later Addison ended the ultrasound and was wiping the gel off of her. Caroline noticed the look on her face "what is it? Is something wrong?" "No, your baby is perfect. It just werewolf and human pregnancies are almost exactly the same, the anatomy, the duration, werewolves can even have a lot of the same complications as humans. But since this baby's the first of its kind, I'd like to try something a little different." "Ok go ahead." Caroline said with absolute trust in her voice.

Addison tentatively placed a hand on Caroline's slight bump she took a deep breath and her eyes turned yellow. She removed her hand and looked at Klaus "come here." She told him. He stepped forward and eyed the doctor suspiciously. "Put your hand here." She gestured to Caroline's stomach. He looked to Caroline, asking permission. She nodded. He did the same thing that she did. And when he was done, he had a smug look on his face.

"What is it?" Caroline asked impatiently. "Your baby's an alpha, Care." Addison smiled slightly. Caroline was surprised but didn't really see what the big deal was. "Love, I'd like to try something to, is that alright?" "Sure, why not?" Klaus grabbed a needle and poked her with it. "Hey!" Caroline exclaimed. "Love, look."

She looked down to where he poked her, and it had already healed. "So, werewolves heal what's the big deal about that?" Kol asked. "Not that fast." Addison added. "It's the vampire blood, Klaus' blood in her system it can heal any wound." Rebekah said slightly shocked.

* * *

They were back in New Orleans by night fall and Addison told her to just treat her pregnancy as normal, until they had reason not to. Even though she knew everything was ok now, she still couldn't shake this feeling of dread. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't so she wandered the house. She had just settled in the living room when she heard something outside.

She opened the door and gasped "Dad?"

* * *

**AN: like love hate let me know. So what do you think about aunt Addison? I got the idea watching Grey's anatomy reruns when they said her full name and I wanted to give Caroline an OB so it was kind of perfect. And besides watch the first scene she did of GA and tell me she's not a wolf. Not to give to much away but next chapter's definitely going to be a Forbes family reunion, so buckle up. See you next chapter.**


	20. Dinner with the past

She stood there, in the doorway for a few moments, staring at the man she'd loved more than anything, the one that got her, that part of her, the little girl who needed her dad just wanted to hug him. But he was also the man who'd abandoned her, he was the first person who made her feel like she wasn't enough, and that part of her wanted to rip his eyes out of his skull. Somehow, her mind found a middle ground and shut the door in his face.

Her brain with swimming, her heart was racing, she could feel herself start to panic. Call it instinct, or another bout of the famous Caroline Forbes insanity but she knew there was only one way for her to calm down. She tiptoed into his room and, at first, her plan was to just wake him up so she could talk to him. But seeing him sleeping so soundly made her change her mind. She climbed underneath his blankets and laid down next to him. His arm automatically wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

_Peaches. Klau_s thought with his sleep addled brain. It was sweet and framilar he tried to get closer to it that's when his nose brushed against something, skin. He opened his eyes and saw Caroline laying next to him. It wasn't until then he noticed his arm was wrapped around her. The only thing that convinced him he wasn't dreaming is that they both had clothes on.

He carefully disentangled himself from her and went downstairs so he could confirm he wasn't in some twilight zone. He wasn't which really confused him, an alternate reality would've made more sense. "What's wrong, Nik?" Rebekah asked when she noticed him.

"Caroline's in my bed." "Yes!" Kol exclaimed speeding down the stairs "pay up, Bekah." She had a distasteful look on her face as she pulled out her wallet "really? You couldn't have waited one more week?" She said handing Kol a $50 bill. "It wasn't like that. I was alone when I went to sleep and when I woke up she was there." They both had confused looks on their faces and Rebekah snatched the money out of Kol's hand.

"Wait, so she just crawled into your bed like some sort of predator? Do you feel violated brother?" Kol was practically vibrating with giddiness, at least until Rebekah smacked him upside the head. No, he didn't feel violated it actually felt nice but he knew what waking up to Caroline felt like, he'd discovered it back when she and Stefan were helping (helping might be an exaggeration) him make hybrids.

"She probably went to you for comfort." Rebekah's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Why on Earth would she do that?" "Oh, come on even _I_ know this one." Kol smirked. Seeing his confusion Rebekah gave him the answer "She _likes_ you."

Before he could respond Caroline emerged from upstairs. He stared at her for moment, she caught him but just as quickly disregarded him and went for the kitchen. He hears her mutter a "morning" to Elijah before she starting rummaging through the cupboards. "Love," he said warily, "is everything alright?" "No." She snapped without turning around. She sighed "I'm sorry." She said turning around to face them "I just don't want to talk about this, but I know how paranoid you'll get if I don't say anything. So... my dad was here last night."

* * *

He looked really confused, Caroline can't blame him she'd never even mentioned her father before. "What do you mean he was here?" "He came to the front door." "What'd he want?" Rebekah asked. "I don't know, I slammed the door in his face before he could say anything." Klaus looked proud of her for that.

"How'd he know you were here?" "I have no idea. I haven't seen him in seven years." "And he shows up when you're about to have a magical miracle baby with my brother, that doesn't seem suspicious." Kol commended. "Well, it's not like I invited him to dinner or anything, he's not getting near the baby."

"Perhaps," Elijah said thoughtfully, "that's exactly what we should do." "What?" "I think we should invite him to dinner." He clarified. "Why?" Caroline asked incredulously. "We don't know what his motivations are and I'd like to find out if he's working with Marcel now rather than later." "And wouldn't torturing him have the same effect?" Kol asked seriously, the others sent him a glare. He seemed to remember who they were talking about "right. Sorry Caroline."

"Even if you're crazy dinner party plan works, how are we supposed to find him?" Rebekah asked Elijah, who frowned at her question. "He's probably with the werewolves out in the bayou, or close to them." Caroline supplied them in a monotonous voice she then turned and went back upstairs.

* * *

Klaus saw her sitting in her room with the door open "you alright, love?" She looked at him he took it as permission to come in. "You know, we don't have to do this dinner if you don't want to." "It's fine really."

"Love, I spent four months inside your head, I can tell when you're lying." She sighed "it's ok, I just spent a really long time trying to forget about my dad and now he's back and I don't know how to feel."

He looked at her seriously "love, your father, did he hurt you?" She looked at him confusedly then seemed to grasp what he meant "no, he didn't abuse me. He just left me." She said dropping her gaze. He used a finger to lift her chin to, making her look at him once again. "Then he's obviously a fool and you're better off without him."

She smiled but didn't look convinced. "I'm serious anyone would be a fool to leave you behind." "Is that why you dragged me across the country, because you're not a fool?" "Well, obviously." He smiled. "Are you sure you're ok with this dinner?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, and if nothing else we can always have Kol torture him "

* * *

Caroline was in her room trying to decide what to wear for the dinner when a voice interrupted her thoughts "I'd go with the blue, it's a good color on you." Caroline looked up in shock "Addie?" "Surprise." The doctor said with a smile. "You shouldn't be here, if Marcel finds you-" Addison cut her off "the day I start running from vampires is the day after hell freezes over."

"How'd you get here?" "Rebekah, she drove down to the clinic and said you were in desperate need of moral support." "Sounds about right." Oh honey," Addison said pulling her into a hug, "it's gonna be ok." "How do you know?" Caroline asked against Addison's shoulder. "Because I'm always right, remember?" Caroline laughed "How could I forget?"

Caroline had gotten dressed when Addison abruptly changed topics "for what it's worth, I like Klaus." "I'm sorry, what?" "When I saw him yesterday, I realized he cared about you, so I want you to know that I like him, I think he's good for you." "Can we not talk about this, right now?" Caroline said quickly.

* * *

It was an hour before her father arrived and the world's most awkward dinner party began. "Caroline." He said upon seeing her. He moved toward her to give her a hug but she put her and out to stop him. That's when Addison came down the stairs "Addie." He said clearly shocked. "Bill." She greeted her voice icy.

After the exceedingly tense introductions they quickly moved to the dinning room, that's when things got interesting. They were all silent, which was odd considering it was supposed to be an interrogation, but then Elijah always the polite one started a conversation.

"So, Dr. Montgomery I read your article on twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome, I found it fascinating." "Thank you." She said politely. "What's twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome?" Rebekah asked. Addison was about to answer when Caroline interrupted "wait I know this one." Addison raised her eyebrows "well, then by all means go ahead, Dr. Forbes." Caroline stuck her tongue out at her aunt before continuing, "it's when identical twins share blood vessels causing one twin to get too much blood, the other too little."

"Very good." Addison praised. "How's Mark?" Bill asked unexpectedly. "He's fine." Addison replied her tone telling him to drop it. He ignored it "are you two still together?" "No, we're not." "I told you he wasn't good enough for you." "Bill" she said warningly. "What happened? Did he cheat on you, again?" "Bill." Addison growled.

Caroline dropped her fork against her plate, causing everyone to look at her "can we not badmouth Mark?" She said her voice a lot steadier than she expected it to be. "Caroline, Mark treated your aunt pretty horribly, I'm not sure you understand what-" Caroline cut him off "I know. I know about the affairs, the on call rooms, and the snaky nurses ok? I know all of that. But I also know he was there, after you left he was there, he took me to the father-daughter dance, he was at the Miss mystic falls patent, he took me to get my license, he brought me to the hospital when I broke my arm, he even punched a vampire for me and he did about a million other things you weren't there to do. So don't badmouth Mark."

"Why are you here?" She asked her temper flaring. "I heard about you and your," he swallowed nervously, "condition and I wanted to make sure you were alright." It was like a bomb went off "are you kidding me?! You wanted to make sure I was alright if that were true then where were you a year ago when I was being used as a vampire chew toy, or when my friend's evil twin made me kill someone, or when I was almost sacrificed for an ancient ritual, or when I was being dragged all over creation by a psychopath- no offense, Klaus- or when I was running from said psychopath. Where were you?"

"I was-" he tried to stammer out but Caroline cut him off again "it took me getting pregnant, which is arguably the least dangerous thing I've done to get you concerned, I can't even." She said before taking off.

* * *

"Well, that was something." Addison said as she sat down next to Caroline on the porch swing. "Yeah, it's not often you get dinner and a show, though around here it's more common than you'd think." "I'm starting to gather that."

Caroline turned to look at her aunt "sorry for blowing up in there." "Don't be he deserved everything you said, and more." Caroline made a noise of agreement. "Did Mark really punch a vampire?" Caroline chuckled "he did. It was back when Damon and I first started 'dating' and he asked me to get a necklace from Bonnie, I couldn't and he called me stupid and shallow and useless. Anyway Mark was in town checking on me and he heard Damon say that and he just decked him. Luckily, Stefan was there to stop things from escalating. But it was really cool."

Addison smiled "can you imagine what he'd do if we ever told him he punched him vampire." "His ego would probably get bigger. If that's possible." There was a sudden shift in the air that made Caroline freeze "did you feel that?" Addison looked around "feel what?" "Magic." Caroline said. "Let's go inside." Caroline started to get up when someone began to approach the house.

"Evening ladies, I don't think we've met, I'm Marcel." Then Caroline's world went black.

* * *

**AN: like, love, hate let me know. So kind of a lot happened this chapter right? Next chapter there'll be a couple old friends and more cool possibly weird pregnancy stuff and I hope you'll give me some leeway with the science of it all 'cause it's a magical miracle baby. I mean I'll try to be as accurate as possible but some things are just going to be absolutely false. See you next chapter. **


	21. Father of the year

Addison Montgomery was jolted back in consciousness by an unfriendly hand on her shoulder. She growled viscously at the vampire she'd instantly recognized as Marcel. He chuckled "Easy girl, you don't want me to hit you on the nose with a newspaper, do you?" She lunged for him but didn't get far due to chains around her wrists. "Let. Me. Go." She demanded ferly. Marcel smiled broadly "What's the magic word?" He taunted.

After a quick glance around she finally noticed that they were alone. "Where's Caroline?" She demanded. "She's safe, Addie." Addison jerked her head towards the new presence and saw none other than her traitorous, bastard of a brother "Bill?" She said shocked "you did this? Why? And where's Caroline?" The older werewolf stepped closer to her. "I did this _for_ Caroline, Addie." And despite the seriousness of the situation she laughed.

"You're serious," she said after a moment, "you haven't done_ anything_ for her in nearly a decade, and you think kidnaping counts? What's the matter with you?" "This is to keep her safe." "From what?" she asked incredulously. "That baby."

* * *

Caroline tried to roll over onto her back "Klaus." She mumbled sleepily. She snuggled deeper into the blankets when something tickled her arm. She opened her eyes slightly and she sprang up as the previous night's came rushing back to her. "Marcel." she gasped upon seeing the vampire standing in front of her.

Caroline wasn't sure what she should do, it wasn't the first time she'd been kidnapped but usually she had a grasp on what they wanted from her, but she didn't know Marcel and that made the situation all the more dangerous. "What do you want from me?" Never let it be said that she wasn't direct. "A witch friend of mine had a vision about your baby I want to know if it'll come true or not." Caroline groaned "_This_ again? I'm sick of the witches and their stupid doomsday prophecies about my baby, it's just a baby." "We'll see."

Then a new figure joined them and it shook her to her core . "Daddy?" She couldn't believe her eyes she didn't hold her father in high esteem like she once did but she never thought he would stoop this low.

"Hi sweetheart." "What is this? Where am I?" "You're in the garden. And this is your father's idea of a family reunion." Marcel, interjected. "Why are you doing this?" "To save you." Her father said simply. "As much as I hate to interrupt," Marcel said semi politely, "You still haven't offered any proof to back up your claims."

Her father's gaze snapped to the vampire "You want proof, you'll get proof." Caroline felt a tight coiling in her stomach letting her know something was wrong. "Brady you can come in now."

* * *

"Come on, open the door" the witch muttered nervously as she banged on the 200 year old door of the originals home. "Maybe they're not here." Her vampire companion stated. "They have to be here, Stefan." "You still haven't told me why we're here."

"Yes I did." Bonnie said as she used telekinesis to open the door. "Caroline's in danger, we have to go to New Orleans. Isn't saying much_._" "Oh my god." She said as she saw all of the originals passed out at the dinning room table.

"What is this?" Stefan asked shocked. "A sleeping spell." Bonnie thumbed through her mental grimoire and found reversal "_debout." _ Instantly all four originals jumped into action. "Where's Caroline?" Klaus demanded. "I don't know but I'll find her I promise."

* * *

"No. No. Don't! Stop!" Caroline cried as the needle priced her uterus. She watched as the syringe filled with her unborn child's blood. Then her father pulled it out of her "how could you?" She whispered venomously. He ignored her and walked over to Brady and said "are you sure?" Brady glared at her like she was pure evil and then nodded stoically "yes."

Bill then injected the blood into Brady's arm "okay now." Marcel then flashed behind Brady and broke his neck. Caroline stared open mouthed, her brain unable to process what had just happened. Brady was dead and her father killed him. Wolves didn't always get along with each other, their supernatural tempers took care of that but they generally didn't kill one another, and they definitely didn't kill members of their own pack. "You killed him." She gasped.

Marcel chuckled "don't get all judge-y the wolf knew what he was getting into." Caroline stared blankly at the vampire "Brady was a lot of things but suicidal wasn't one of them." "You're right," her father said drawing her attention "he wasn't." "But you killed him anyway. How could you? You turned your back on me to go and embrace your wolf nature, and here you are now breaking one of the highest laws we have? You're a hypocrite." she spat the words at him and he slapped her _hard._

Caroline wasn't surprised she just glared at him. "Easy everyone, let's just take it easy, now what I believe Bill was going to say was the wolf isn't dead." Marcel said diplomatically. "What?" Marcel looked at her as if he were going to explain something complicated "he 'died' with your hybrid baby's blood in his system." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid."

* * *

"Can't you do this any faster?" Klaus almost growled. "I'm trying. There's some kind of block on her, it's making this a lot harder." Bonnie said, not braking her concentration. "Well, then unblock her." He ordered. "It's not that simple, Klaus whoever's doing this has some serious juice behind them. But I may've found a work around."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense get to it." Rebekah snapped. Bonnie grabbed a sharp knife and turned to Klaus "I need your blood."

* * *

"That's impossible." She blurted out but as she thought about it, it started to make sense. "I've spent a lot of time with packs all over the country, and a few months ago a witch friend of mine started having nightmare visions about your devil baby, she was going on and on about that thing would be the end of both the werewolf and vampire species." "Hybrids." She concluded.

"Exactly, and if you haven't noticed the wolves around here don't have much to live for, they'd all jump at the chance to be superior. The only problem is all hybrids are sired to Klaus, and I'm not going to let that happen." He was wrong, that's not how it worked, vampires are created in blood and it's blood they are bound to, so these hypothetical hybrids would be sired to their baby, not Klaus. Marcel knew this and didn't say anything, which made her think he had a different agenda here.

"What makes you so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" She asked never taking her eyes off of Marcel. "Oh, sweetie you can't really be that naïve you honestly thought that Klaus Mikaelson killer of men, women, and puppies just suddenly wanted to be a daddy, honey he's just using you for your uterus, he doesn't care about you."

If someone had said had said that to her three months ago she would've believed them but now she didn't, couldn't, things had changed between them and she knew he, at the very least, cared about her but they didn't need to know that.

"So what are you going to, kill me? I'm still your daughter and that would make a monster." her words were left to hang in the air, as a gasp filled the room and silenced them all. Brady was awake and in transition, and coming straight for her. She barley had time to scream before two sets of fangs pierced her neck and she blacked out. _Again._

* * *

Addison was yanked out of her cell by a vampire minion who brought her to the next room where her brother, the game show host vampire, and her niece were in. She almost immediately noticed Caroline's bleeding neck, she tried to rush over to her but the vampire kept an iron grip on her "_What did you do_?" She growled at Marcel, eyes flashing glod /her inner wolf jut waiting to tare him to shreds.

"Oh, I didn't do that, your brother's little pet did." He said pointing behind her. Instinctively, she turned her head to see what he was talking about. "Brady?" She was stunned to see her old friend standing in the same room as her. Then she saw black veins move under his eyes. And her stomach dropped he was a vampire- no a hybrid, he was a hybrid. She was momentarily confused but she saw a syringe laying on the floor and a speck of blood on Caroline's shirt and it didn't take a genius to figure out the rest.

"You stuck a needle," she began quietly, "in your pregnant daughter's uterus?!" She screeched at Bill. She tried to move to help Caroline but still couldn't move. She growled ferly at the vampire holding her back, she began to thrash violently against him, and that's when Bill stepped in.

He grabbed her arms to keep her still "Addie. Addie. Addison! Calm down, if you want to help Caroline you have to calm down." She stopped struggling and gave a heated glare to her brother. The vampire goon looked at Marcel who nodded then she was released. She ran to Caroline and she had just finished checking her pulse when Marcel spoke.

"Can we get started now?" She froze. "Yeah." Bill said with a hint of regret in his voice. Addison moved protectively in front of her. "What are you talking about?" "The reason you're here ." Marcel chimed in. "Which is what?" Bill looked at her seriously "To make sure nothing goes wrong with Caroline's miscarriage." "She isn't miscarrying." "You're right she's not _yet. _Bill moved towards Caroline with an antique looking syringe in his hand.

"Wait, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Bill paused to look at his sister "I'm saving my daughter form giving birth to a monster." "If you do this she'll hate you forever." "Caroline's young she can have more children, preferably not with that psychopath." Addison laughed bitterly "You really don't know, do you?" His brow furrowed "know what?" "Klaus and Caroline are mates."

Bill was shocked into silence "that's impossible." "You really couldn't sense it? That doesn't matter, what matters is that if anything happens to Caroline or the baby Klaus will go nuclear. I mean we've heard the stories of wolves going to war with each other because of a lost mate, packs decimated, villages destroyed but they didn't have hybrid strength and 1000 years of rage locked up inside."

Brady suddenly tackled Bill to the ground with supernatural strength. A feeling of relief washed over Addison, at least, until Marcel sped behind them and ripped Brady's heart out of his chest. Bill the sped over to Caroline and stuck her with the syringe.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes "Addie? I have to get out of here." "I know sweetie. I'm working on that." Addison said trying to be comforting but she could hear the panic in her voice. Caroline could feel the heat building and spreading throughout her body. Her heart was hammering in her chest and one thought broke through her clouded mind. _Run_.

She began to thrash wildly in her chains and they broke. Her father tried to hold her still but she looked at him and suddenly he was thrown into a concrete wall by an invisible force. Marcel flashed to her but couldn't do much as he was brought to his knees by a powerful aneurism. Caroline got up and began to run as fast as she could. Once she made it out of the garden she was met with another obstacle. 14 angry unsired hybrids with a vendetta.

Caroline didn't know what was happening she just knew she had to get away. And one second she was starting down hybrids and the next she was standing in the Mikaelson living room about to collapse. Her vision swam and she was crashing to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her "I've got you, love."

* * *

Klaus looked at the semi conscious Caroline in his arms and was completely confused. He looked to the witch "did you do this?" Bonnie looked just as stunned as he did "no, I don't-" she trailed off as Caroline began to mumble "baby." Klaus looked down and saw a line of blood running down Caroline's leg.

Klaus didn't know what to do but luckily someone did. "What do we do?" The Bennett witch asked the redheaded doctor. "I don't know Bill said the needle he stuck her with would make her miscarry." "What about the vampire blood, can't that heal her?" Klaus asked. "It was a dark object, so I don't think so." "oh my god," he heard the witch whisper, "set her down on the couch, I have an idea." She said nervously. He did and she grabbed a knife. She walked over to Caroline, took a deep breath and slit her wrist.

She knelt down next to Caroline she used one hand to hold her head up as she pressed her bleeding writ to her mouth. "Caroline, listen to me you have to drink." Caroline tried to move head away "I know you don't want to, but it's for the baby so please try." Caroline swallowed and gagged but did it anyway.

* * *

**AN: Like, love, hate let me know. I'm sorry this took so long technical difficulties and final exams made updating impossible. But today I am ****officially**** off for the summer so expect regular updates. And you guys finally have your long awaited confirmation of the mates thing. I'm also sorry if the end was too twilight-y for you but I did say this was going to be different. And Caroline did magic so that might cause some problems. Now what did you guys think of the finales? Personally I thought they need to stop with the replacement ships because nothing beats the original. See you next chapter.**


	22. Of Birthdays and Harvests

Klaus looked into Caroline's room she was fast asleep and Addison was checking the fetal monitor next to her bed. He felt someone come beside him "how is she?" The Bennett witch asked. "She's fine. How did you know that the baby needed blood to heal her?" She sighed "I didn't, not really anyway, I just remembered that vampires heal faster with fresh blood and your baby's part vampire."

Addison exited the room as quietly as she could, he looked at her expectantly "the baby's fine." He breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you." He muttered before walking into her room. She looked so peaceful it was a stark contrast to just a few hours ago when their baby almost died. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, and was automatically sucked into her mind.

* * *

_8 years ago:_

He saw a young Caroline sitting at a table in a house he didn't recognize and he could hear an argument going on upstairs. The young Caroline turned her head towards the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase, "Bill, Bill! Think about what you're doing." Addison pleaded. Bill turned to his sister "I have thought about it Addie. I can't live like this anymore. This is what's best." He turned away from her and continued walking down the stairs.

"What about Caroline? Is this what's best for her? You're her father she needs you." Bill stopped and let Addison catch up to him. "She's going to need you if she ever activates her curse." Addison whispered "She is going to need you to help her through it, because only you can."

"She is going to be fine as long as you don't tell her about the gene and keep her away from the supernatural." Bill said with finality. He made it to the bottom of the staircase then stopped abruptly.

"Daddy?" Caroline asked in a small voice, tears shining in her eyes. "Caroline." "Wh-where are you going?" She asked trying not to cry. "I'm going away for awhile, sweetie." "When are you coming back?" He just shook his head.

That was all it took for the tears to start flowing. She launched herself into her Father's arms and did something Klaus had never seen her do, she begged. "No, daddy please, please, please don't leave me! Please stay please." To his credit Bill actually looked like he felt horribly guilty, just not guilty enough to stay. He picked her up, handed her to Addison, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Klaus was livid how could someone just abandon her like that? He fought to control the rage the was building up inside him. He promised himself he'd have an appropriate outlet for it later but he had a more pressing issue to deal with now. He looked down at Caroline and smiled before exiting the room and shutting the door.

"Where are you going?" His brother, Kol asked him. "Not that it's any of your business, Kol but I'm going out." "To kill Caroline's father?" He asked even though he knew the answer. "He has to pay for what he did." "I know and normally I'd be all for it, hell, I'd even help but-" "But what?" Klaus said angrily. "It's her father."

"So what?" "So what?" Kol repeated incredulously, "It's her father, Nik, not everyone's us some people actually like their parents." "He abandoned her, kidnapped her, and nearly killed her child-_our_ child and you want me to just, what, let it go?" "Of course not, but just think about it for awhile, ok? And in the meantime, I need to show you something."

Klaus reluctantly followed Kol just because he was curious not because he was actually taking his brother's advice. "What is it, Kol, I don't have time for your games." Kol smirked at him "there's always time for games, brother. And you'll want to see this." Kol led him into the living room where Elijah, Rebekah, and the Bennett witch were waiting for him.

* * *

"What's going on?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned around to face her "What are you doing up? You should be resting." "As someone who's spent the last," the she checked watch on her wrist, "twenty-six hours floating in and out of consciousness I think I've rested enough."

"You should at least sit down. Come on, Care." Bonnie said patting the seat next to her. Caroline huffed in annoyance but relented and sat down. "So, what's going on?" She asked for the second time since entering the room.

"Okay," Kol began, "we all know that people have been trying to kill the baby since we got here. But we haven't known why-" "I thought it was because the witches are psycho and they're convinced I'm carrying baby Lucifer." Caroline interrupted.

"okay, yes, that's one reason but there is another one. The harvest." This statement created an uneasy atmosphere in the room. "I don't get it. What's the harvest?" Caroline asked, feeling like she was missing something. "It's a ritual sacrifice done every 300 years to refuel the witches ancestral power." Klaus informed her.

"Exactly. Four girls get their throat slit in the name of the harvest. The witches get a power boost. And the girls get resurrected months later at the reaping." Kol explained. "Fascinating. But what's it got to do with the baby?" "Well, it was supposed to happen a few months ago but something went wrong." Rebekah chipped in.

"What happened?" Caroline had to admit she was kind of curious. "It was all going fine and dandy, until they were interrupted by Marcel, who wiped out half the coven and left them unable to complete it." "Why'd Marcel stop it?" "He has a rule against harming children." Caroline let out a noise of incredulity. "I know it doesn't seem like it but he attacked you because he was trying to keep that rule." Caroline stared at her blankly.

"He did it to protect Davina." Elijah told her. "Wait, so, Davina was supposed to be killed in this ritual?" "Yes, it's why she's so powerful. Each girl who died passed her powers on to the next and she was the last one." "Okay, guys this is all really interesting, but what does it have to do with the baby?" Caroline said getting irritated by the long exposition.

"Because the witches weren't able to complete the harvest, their power's are fading. And if they don't complete it soon they'll be gone for good. But that's not the pressing issue." "What is the pressing issue, brother?" Klaus asked impatiently. "Basically, Davina is going to implode and take all of us down with her." Bonnie contributed. Caroline looked at her confusedly.

"A witch is born with a certain amount of power and there's a limit to how much they can hold. Davina's about ten times over her limit and with the harvest magic fading the elements that bound it together are going to rip her apart and the magic's so strong it'll probably destroy the city with her." _Well that's just perfect, _Caroline thought bitterly.

"Marcel went after you because he doesn't want that to happen and he doesn't want Davina to die. So he and the witches compromised they were going to use your baby to complete the harvest." Bonnie told her delicately. "But how? Don't witches have to be born and show signs of powers before they can be considered witches?" Klaus asked sensing Caroline's fear.

"Normally, yes, but your baby's different. It's able to do magic from inside the womb that's never been seen before. I have a theory that your baby absorbed all of the power you guys had a thousand years ago. So their plan would probably eliminate the need for the harvest in the future." "Well, that's not going to happen," Klaus said firmly, "so what do we do?" "We have to use Davina to complete the harvest." Kol said simply.

* * *

Caroline suddenly stood up and left the room. She couldn't believe they were talking about sacrificing a sixteen year old girl. Granted, they were doing it to save her baby but it still felt horribly wrong. Davina had never done anything to her and she didn't deserve to die, but neither did her baby. It was all just so messed up.

"Hey Care, are you ok?" Bonnie asked sympathetically. "I'm fine I just can't help thinking that this all stared with a sacrifice and we did everything we could to stop that one. Why should this one be any different?" "I think you know why this one is different." "I know but what makes me any better than her? Why does she deserve to die?" "Caroline, she'll come back, your baby wouldn't you know that." She sighed "I know it just doesn't seem fair. Elena had an entire town protecting her, Davina doesn't have anyone."

Bonnie grabbed her hand "I know. But that's not the only thing bothering you is it?" "I'm just so ready for this day to be over." Bonnie chuckled "I remember when today was everyone's favorite day of the year." "That was before my dad chose today to walk out of my grandparents house and never look back. Then he decided to kidnap me any nearly cause me to miscarry. So no I'm still not feeling it."

Caroline went up to her room she knew she was hiding but she didn't really care. She'd only lived eighteen years but she was drained she was tired of being the victim, of being the weak one. She lived in Elena Gilbert's shadow for most of her life and when she finally thought someone chose her she ended up being used by narcissistic sociopath. Then she was manipulated into killing someone and after that its been a series of kidnappings and earthshattering revelations. It was all starting to be too much.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her pity party. She sighed heavily, "come in." Klaus walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "You didn't tell me it's your birthday." "I wasn't going to tell anyone, it's not something I really celebrate." "Well, you should the day the world went from being without Caroline Forbes to being with her is something that is worthy of being celebrated. In fact, I'd celebrate it everyday if you'd let me." Caroline smiled at him "I think that'd be a little impractical after a while." "You're worth it."

Caroline looked at him and knew he meant it. "My birthday's haven't always left good memories behind." "Then, perhaps, it's time for you to create new memories. Maybe this will help." He said pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket. She eyed it suspiciously before gently taking it from him. Cautiously, she opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside of it. "Klaus, where'd you get this?" She was stunned by the gorgeous diamond bracelet, she'd never seen anything like it. He chuckled "thant's a long story, love, but rest assured it was worn by a princesses almost as beautiful as you." "Klaus, I can't accept this." She started to protest. "You can and you will." He said, already taking it out of the box and placing it on her wrist.

"I-" She started to protest again, but thought better off it, "thank you." She whispered. He responded with a "happy birthday, Caroline."

* * *

He waited until she fell asleep before he left. Bill Forbes was rather easy to track down, especially, since he offered clemency to his hybrids if they told him where he was, right before he beheaded them. He was holed up in a rat infested hotel just outside the quarter, fitting. "Hello Bill," he said as he stepped out of a shadowy corner of the room, "leaving so soon?"

"Klaus." The werewolf said clearly frightened. Good. "I assume you know why I'm here." He said stalking towards the man. "You don't have to do this." Klaus smirked darkly "I know I don't _have_ to, that makes it all the more fun." "Klaus, I'm her father if you do this, she'll hate you forever." Klaus threw Bill to the ground "You lost the right to call yourself her father when you abandoned her." He hissed, eyes flashing yellow. "You aren't afraid of her hating you?" Bill asked, a hail Mary.

Klaus knelt down next to him and leaned in close "I'm terrified of it actually. But that's the difference between you and I, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect her. I'd rather her hate me for the rest of eternity than have people like you out there, who only wish to harm her." With that he plunged his hand into Bill's ribcage, relishing in the soft groans of pain and the look of defeat in his eyes before he ripped out the man's heart.

Then Bill Forbes was no more. And Klaus couldn't be more relived.

* * *

**AN: Like, love, hate let me know. So how'd you like the ending? Originally, I was going to have a long torture scene but it didn't seem all that necessary. Was I wrong? I know there's a lot of exposition in this chapter I just didn't know how else to set up the harvest. Next chapter will have more action. And I know the timeline is little messy so just pretend Caroline was born sometime in the spring. See you next chapter.**


	23. The Harvest

It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. Which was understandable considering they were all waited for a teenage girl to explode, or implode, or whatever. But, if she was being honest, that wasn't what was keeping her up, Klaus was. She knew it was bad, she knew she should be worried about the adolescent nuclear bomb across town, and she was, it's just, a supernatural disaster happened everyday, Klaus ignoring her didn't. And he had for the last two days, he couldn't even look at her and when he did all she saw was guilt in his eyes. Yeah guilt. That was troubling for many reasons, the most prominent being, Klaus Mikaelson never felt remorseful for anything. Ever.

Deciding that sleep was not in the cards for her, she got up and went over to the large window in her room to stare at the Moon. The wolf in her was calmed, but the girl was still focused on Klaus. Her mind was running rampant with reasons Klaus could be feeling guilty and none of them were good. Then she was quite literally shook out of her Klaus-centric thoughts. Seriously, an earthquake hit.

* * *

The shaking only lasted for about thirty seconds but it was enough to wake four originals, a werewolf, a Bennett witch, and a 162 year old vampire. Klaus automatically flashed into Caroline's room "are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine. What was that?" "_That _darling," Kol said standing in the doorway, "was the beginning of the end."

Three hours later and Kol's melodramatic words seemed to be true. The earthquakes were getting stronger and happening more frequently. They all knew they had to stop it and they all knew how to stop it, how to go about it was the source of disagreement in the Mikaelson living room. "Marcel isn't just going to hand over Davina to be slaughtered." Rebekah stated the obvious. "Thank you, sister for pointing that out, so glad I wasn't planning on asking him." "You're not helping, Niklaus." Elijah scolded.

"Now, I have reason to believe that Ms. Claire may come to us voluntarily." "Oh, come on, Elijah," Kol said trying to contain his laughter, "why on earth would anyone do that? It's not as if she's some type of religious martyr." "I don't know, Kol. In their community she might be the closest thing, especially now." Bonnie said looking at it from the witches' point of view.

"This is all well and good, but do need I remind you that if we keep this up, we'll be facing bloody Armageddon by nightfall? Now, I'm going to get the girl, any objections? No? Good." He then flashed away before anyone could protest.

Finding Davina was rather easy, Marcel hadn't even moved her after Caroline had discovered since that she was hiding in the church, he supposed his former protégé was confident in the girl's ability to defend herself, or perhaps he was over confident in his rule to think no one would dare defy him. It didn't matter now though soon all this would be fixed and he could finally overthrow the insignificant vampire.

He walked up the steps to the church attic and then he sensed something off. He couldn't explain it but it was like something was alerting him to danger, he shrugged it off. When he reached the young girl's room he was more than a little surprised to see the witch on all fours on her bed vomiting dirt. The room shook violently and then it stopped abruptly, which wasn't really any consolation because the entire building crumbled.

Klaus slowly opened his eyes he was laying on his back in what used to be St. Anne's Church he had to admit he was impressed, the girl was able to reduce the entire church to rubble in seconds. He looked around she was nowhere to be found, infuriating but not surprising, luckily he had a witch who was particularly adept at locator spells.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" He demanded. "Just that. I can't find her. The spell's not working." "Is she being cloaked?" Elijah asked. "No, it's the opposite, she's hemorrhaging magic, it's everywhere." Klaus glanced at Caroline she was tapping her fingers nervously against the table and kept alternating between staring at him and staring at the wall.

"Yeah, but I think you guys are forgetting something important." The Bennett witch's voice tore Klaus away from Caroline's beauty. "And what, pray tell, are we forgetting?" Rebekah snapped rudely. The witch ignored her "even if we find her, who's going to preforms the ritual?" "Can't you do it?" "No, because I'm not an ancestral witch, and I'm not killing a sixteen year old girl."

"Not to worry, love," Kol interrupted, "I've got you covered." The rest of the group eyed him suspiciously. "What? I have been known to contribute something useful from time to time." The doorbell rang "Ah, right on time, then again he always was the punctual sort, wasn't he?" Kol said more to himself than the others before flashing away.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah all followed him.

* * *

He opened the door "Sage, you look lovely as always." The redhead smiled tightly at him "it's a pleasure to see you too, Kol." "And Finn," he said far too jovially for the circumstances, "how are you? It's been far too long, brother." The eldest Mikaelson looked at him like he was an alien "why are you so chipper?" Kol shrugged "I just figured if these really are the end times we might as well act like a normal family. Did you pick up what I requested?" Finn sighed "Yes but from now, I'd appreciate it if you conducted your own kidnappings." Sage then flashed to their car and brought an unconscious Sophie Devereux into the house.

Caroline cautiously walked into the living room. "You must be the maid," An unfamiliar redhead stated, "our bags are in the car, get them will you?" Caroline was slightly taken aback "Hello. Not the maid. Who are you?" The redhead and her companion both looked at her like she'd just caused some sort of genocide, or something equally unspeakable. "Right. I knew I forgot something. Sage, Finn, this is Caroline, she's carrying Nik's demon spawn. Caroline this is my brother Finn and his girlfriend Sage."

They both looked at each other in utter disbelief, "that's impossible." "Actually, it's really not, it has something to do with his hybrid abilities and her being alive, I'll give you the play by play later." Rebekah said pitying her brother's confusion. "Ok, um, we're just going to get our bags out of the car." Sage said obviously shocked but doing her very best to cover it.

"You _forgot _to tell them about the magical miracle baby?" Rebekah whispered to Kol. "Nope. I just wanted to see their faces when I told them. It was worth it." A soft groan bought their attention back to the unconscious witch on their couch.

"Where am I?" Sophie jolted up and slowly realization came to her. "What do you people want, you already wiped out most of my coven what else could you want from me?" "To be fair, we only went after your coven because you helped Caroline's father procure a dark object, which would've killed the baby, who we specifically told you was off limits." Rebekah reminded the witch.

Sophie was about to protest, but knew it wouldn't do her any good. "What can I do for you?" "We want you to complete the harvest." "No, I can't. Only an elder can and, thanks to you, there aren't any left." "Oh, come on, Sophie. There must be another way to do it, you witches always have a loophole. We know that you're just as invested in this as we are, we know about your niece." "I want Monique back more than anything but that's a nonnegotiable, the harvest has to be performed by an elder."

"How would you become one?" Elijah asked. "I can't just become an elder, the other elders have to vote on it." "And there's no other way?" "No, there's no other way." Kol lifted his head up "actually there is one other way."

* * *

Caroline was drawn out of the room by a soft noise coming from the kitchen. "Stefan." She said quietly. "Caroline." He said as he stopped rummaging through the pantry. "So, crazy weather we're having, right?" She said trying to break the tension between them. He chuckled "yeah, it is." Then the awkward silence took over.

Caroline was never one for putting up with that "Stefan, why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not avoiding you." He lied. "Please don't lie to me. Between you and Klaus I'm practically Botswana." "I haven't been avoiding you, I just haven't known what to say to you." She huffed "how 'bout 'hi Caroline, I've missed you. How's life going?'"

"I'm sorry, it's just so much has changed and I really didn't expect to come here and find out that you're-" He paused and his eyes wandered to her stomach. "Oh, right, I'm starting to forget this is weird for everyone else. So, that's it? The miracle baby's the only reason you're being shifty, come on, Stefan." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Elena and I broke up." "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Stefan." She said sympathetically, it shocked her Stefan and Elena were meant to be together. "It's okay, we just grew apart, but Caroline –"she cut him off when she heard someone say something about consecrating a dead witch in the basement "I'm sorry I have to go see what they're plotting."

* * *

Klaus saw Caroline reenter the room but was quickly distracted by Rebekah speaking. "It's taken a thousand years but you've finally gone mad. Our own mother, Elijah?" "Yes, our dear mother, who Niklaus has affectionately has placed in coffin in the basement." "Well, she did try to kill us all." He defended.

"Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. If we bury her on land owned her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch and we, as her family, share in that power." "We're vampires, Elijah, we can't practice magic." Finn, the eternal pessimist, stated. "Or own property." Sage finished for him.

The Devereux witch suddenly stood up, "I might be able to work around the magic thing. You could act as conduits and channel her power to me." "And as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead." Elijah said looking at Caroline. "The baby," Klaus smiled, "you're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah."

Caroline looked like she was going to say something but Rebekah beat her to it, "am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch of all time, if we bury her we'll be giving that power straight to our enemies." "Under the circumstances, I don't think we have a choice, Rebekah." She sighed, "I don't know why I bother, you lot will do whatever you want, anyway."

"No. This decision has to be unanimous." "This is not a bloody democracy, Elijah." Klaus said getting frustrated. His older brother looked at him "you're right. This is family."

"For once I'm with Elijah, let's put the hag to use and stop this madness." Kol spoke up. Then a strong gust of wind blew the front door open. "Air. The second sign." The Devereux witch informed them. "Rebekah?" Elijah looked at her. She clicked her tongue, "kill a demon today, and face the devil tomorrow. Count me in." "Finn?" All eyes turned to the oldest Mikaelson. He was closest to their mother, he could vote either way. He shifted uncomfortably he glanced at all of his siblings but he focused on Caroline, he stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Well, this isn't a family reunion without mother, I'll fetch her." Klaus said getting up to go to the basement, he didn't even notice Caroline following him.

"So your mom tried to kill you?" She said from behind him. "Yes about a week after we turned. Rebekah came home covered with blood from some villager and she realized what monsters she and my father had created. She couldn't go through with it but not long after I triggered my wolf gene and she couldn't let that go, so she cursed me." "Geez, and I thought _I_ had mommy issues."

He grabbed her coffin and turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Klaus, why are you avoiding me?" He set the coffin down, "I'm not avoiding you, love." "Seriously? What, did you and Stefan rehearse that?" He looked at her confusedly "what?" She put a hand up "Never mind. It doesn't matter. But you are avoiding me." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are. I can _feel _it. What's wrong?" she whispered quietly.

He had two options, tell her the truth and risk her hating him forever, or lying to her. "I just figured after everything with your father, you'd need space. I know what it's like to have a parent disappoint you it can shake you to the core."

She looked at him skeptically, not entirely believing him but almost too scared to look for anything else. "Are you sure that's it? There's nothing else going on?" he smirked at her "well there is a bit of a windstorm going on right now." "Right. I'll let you get back to your mother's funeral, consecration thing." She turned and walked up the stairs and closed his eyes and cursed himself and Bill Forbes for the position he was in.

All of the Mikaelsons were rushing around, each of them had a job to do. Elijah was at the public notary's office to get the deed to the house, Klaus was coercing a priest into consecrating the grounds, Kol and Rebekah were searching for Davina, and Finn and Sage were helping Sophie. That just left Caroline, who was just sitting on the couch.

And she was going crazy. She hated that she couldn't help but, she needed to focus on something, anything else. She couldn't shake the feeling that Klaus was keeping something from her. But she wasn't sure that wanted to know what it was. The door opened and her aunt walked in. "Hey, Addie." "Oh, hey." Addison said distractedly.

She then walked straight into the kitchen. Curious and desperate for a distraction she followed her. "What's going on?" "I'm just taking some supplies out to the bayou." "You really shouldn't go there tonight. It's not safe." Addison looked up at her "you're right, it's not safe. For anyone." It took her a minute to get what she was talking about "the wolves. They'll be sitting ducks."

Caroline felt horrible the wolves were the whole reason she came to New Orleans in the first place, and she'd all but forgotten about them. "I didn't even think about them." She whispered. Addison walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. You've been a little busy." She said gesturing to Caroline's stomach. "I know. But I shouldn't have forgotten about them." Addison paused "well you can help now. Start grabbing cans and putting them in boxes."

It felt good to have something to do, even if it was a mundane task. However, she wasn't able to help for long, as Elijah came through the door followed quickly by Rebekah and Kol, who was carrying an unconscious Davina. She quickly sat down with Elijah and signed the deed then she had to invite all of the vampires in. Then she was back to having nothing to again, so naturally, being the glutton for punishment she was, she went to see Davina.

* * *

Caroline peeked around the corner of the guest room Davina was awake but she looked sluggish. "Hey," Caroline said tentatively, "I'm not sure if you remember me." "I know who you are, you're Caroline, Klaus' wife." A "no, I'm not his wife, I'm his- well, I'm not really sure what we are." "But you're having a baby together." Davina stated. "Yeah." "So you should probably figure it out." "It's on my to-do list."

A long silence passed and Caroline was okay with it, she really didn't know what to say, but the witch started talking again. "So, are you going to be the one to slit my throat, or is it going to be one of the others?" Caroline was shocked by the girl's blunt words but she knew that she needed honesty. "Sophie's going to perform the ritual. She'll be the one who'll kill you." Davina let out a humorless chuckle, "at least you're honest. My coven wasn't."

"Sophie says after it's over, you'll be resurrected." Caroline said trying to bring her some comfort. Davina scoffed, "I don't trust her, I don't trust any of them. They're all liars. You know, when I found out I was chosen for the harvest, I was excited. The elders said it would bring health and power to our families, my mom was so proud of me, and they said all it would take was a small cut on our hands to put us in limbo. Then when the harvest came, we were led out like princesses, and everything went just like we practiced, until it didn't." She took a deep breath before continuing, "They weren't putting us to sleep they were slaughtering us," She was getting angrier and storm clouds began to form, "and Marcel saved me and all this is happening because I didn't want to die." She began to sob and rain started to fall.

"Hey, hey," Caroline said soothingly, "This isn't your fault, you should've never been put in this position in the first place. No ones life should be dictated by someone else's quest for power." "What do you know about that? Your life is perfect." Caroline scoffed "trust me it's not." "Really, so you know what it's like to be lied to, to be nearly killed in an ancient ritual, to have your own mother turn away from you when you beg her for help?"

"Yes," Caroline admitted, "My family never told me about the wolf gene, and my best friend's evil twin made me kill someone, and when I asked my mom what was happening to me all she saw was yellow eyes and she told me I was some kind of freak, then I went on a rampage and tore apart her living room. Not to mention I was nearly used in the hybrid sacrifice. But none of this matters to you because you're 16 and you're terrified and you don't want to die. And I'm so, _so _sorry Davina."  
"You're not going to save me because if they don't use me, they'll use your baby." "I'm sorry," was all Caroline could say. "I get it. You didn't ask for this either and I'm going to die anyway. The only question is, whether or not I take everyone else with me, it's kind of selfish not to do it if you think about it like that." Caroline could only nod she was awed by the girl's strength and maturity.

"Nik's back," Rebekah said from the doorway, "we need to do this now." Caroline glanced at Davina who nodded, she had accepted her fate. The wolf turned and walked out of the room and outside.

* * *

Klaus stood next to father Kieran and waited for his siblings to gather around their mother's coffin. It felt strange putting her to rest after all this time, a thousand years and he still wasn't over her betrayal. It was different for the others when she tried to kill them that was the first time they'd seen her as a monster. It wasn't for him, for him it had been when he was a little boy and Mikael hit him and she'd just turned away.

He could only hope that after a thousand years, she'd finally stop haunting him maybe putting her in the ground would help. But there was an overwhelming possibility that this was going to come back and bite them in the arse.

His siblings and Caroline arrived and priest chanted in Latin and they passed around a knife and spilt blood into her grave. "It is done." The priest said._ From your mouth to God's ears, _Klaus thought even though he had no doubt that any sort of deity had long since abandoned him.

A figure approached them and he instantly knew who it was. "How dare you come here?" He said slamming the vampire onto the ground. "Klaus, I'm not here for a fight, I just want to see her." "What makes you think I would even allow you to take another step?" "Klaus, I don't want her to be scared, please let me see her." "How about I let you leave with your liver intact?" the hybrid spat venomously.

"Klaus wait," Caroline interrupted him from breaking the 'King's' arm, "you can meet us at the cemetery, you can talk to her then." She spoke to Marcel. "Love," he turned to her, "why on Earth would you want to help him?" "I don't. I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for her. She's 16 and she's going to die and she's scared, she should have someone with her."

He looked at her and knew she wouldn't back down from this. He quickly turned back to Marcel "go. Go, before I change my mind." the younger vampire quickly flashed away.

The car ride was tense and silent, really could it have been anything else? They were going to a sacrifice and there was a lot at stake and there was the feeling that something was definitely going to go wrong. When they got to the cemetery they let Marcel have a few minutes with Davina and they could tell she was grateful.

"Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked approaching Davina with the knife they used in Esther's consecration. After a quick glance at Marcel, the witch took a deep breath and said "I believe in the harvest." Sophie then quickly sliced her throat open.

"After the harvest, comes the reaping, our sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones." Three simultaneous gasps occurred as the rain stopped. Everyone was relieved, at least, until they realized Davina was still dead. "We call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones." Sophie repeated, not wanting to give up. Davina still laid on the ground, motionless. "Resurrect your chosen ones." The new elder tried again. Still nothing. "Please. I beg." She added feebly, she was genuinely upset but that was overshadowed by the joy of getting her niece back.

The originals all went home after that, most of them had to hide their satisfaction of how things turned out.

* * *

_Later that night _

A redhead in an old fashioned nurse's uniform sauntered through the cemetery. She stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Welcome back, Genevieve." The voice said exasperated. "Now, now Sophie. You should be mindful of your elders."

* * *

**An: I am so sorry this took so long I just kind of lost faith in my writing for a while. But I really hope this makes up for the wait, it's the longest chapter yet. What do you guys think of all the Mikaelson siblings under one roof? Finn and Sage might be ooc but that's because the writers at TVD &amp; TO didn't really give them personalities. So I'm going to try to get this story done in thirty chapters, so things might be progressing quickly from now on, but you never know. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Saturday, but don't hold me to it.** **See you next chapter.**


	24. The wicked witch

A week. It had been a week and nothing had happened. No suspicious deaths, no declarations of war, no kidnappings, no sacrifices, or prophecies. Nothing. And Caroline was becoming increasingly nervous she had gotten used to the chaotic atmosphere of New Orleans, now there was a lull. She'd seen enough horror movies to know lulls were never good, lulls meant it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath begins.

Maybe she'd just been around Klaus too long and his paranoia was rubbing off on her. But she still couldn't stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Penney for your thoughts?" Sage, Finn's wife or girlfriend or whatever, asked her. "It's nothing." Caroline said dismissively. "Really?" The older vampire sat down next to her, "because I can practically sense your anxiety." Caroline sighed, could nothing in this house be private? Was that too much too ask? "It's too quiet."

"Ah, yes the dreaded calm before the storm. You're worried something big is going to happen soon?" "Yes." She answered. "Can I offer you some advice?" Caroline nodded. "Don't worry about it. I've been a part of many wars, supernatural and otherwise, and one thing I've learned is to savor the lulls. Because the further you get into this they'll be few and far between." Caroline had to admit, she'd never thought of it like that but it still did nothing to help her nerves.

* * *

Klaus was painting in his studio. Or he was trying to paint in his studio. He was frustrated, nothing seemed to strike his inspiration long enough to actually make it on to the canvas. A knock on the door stopped him from picking up the brush for the 20th time that hour. "Come in." He said with a sigh. Elijah walked in, "Forgive me for interrupting, brother, there's something you need to see." "What is it, Elijah?" His brother handed him a photograph of a dead vampire. "That's the third one this week." Klaus stated. "Yes. It seems the witches have gotten a tad overzealous since the harvest ritual." "And Marcel's done nothing to stop it?" "Marcel has not come out of seclusion since Davina's death."

"The witches running rampant, the vampires are being slaughtered, and the king is burying himself in grief. it seems New Orleans is ripe for the taking, wouldn't you say, brother?" "My thoughts exactly, Niklaus." Elijah said with an uncharacteristic smirk. "Excellent. What do you suppose our first move should be?" "Talk to the witches, obviously." Kol said from the doorway, before making his way into the studio. "Why?" Elijah questioned.

"Simple. The vampires are too loyal to Marcel, but witches are more fickle creatures, they'll align with whoever they think will ensure their survival." "Marcel's held their loyalty for many years." Elijah couldn't help but point out. "No. He's held their fear for many years. And with their recent subjugation, still fresh in their minds they'll be eager to have someone else to serve."

"Witches are proud, why would they go back to serving vampires especially since they've had a taste of real power now?" "Because, Nik," Kol sighed, "contrary to what you believe, not everyone's stupid. The witches may have power now, but they know they won't be able to take out an original." "Okay," Elijah said, not entirely convinced but he was willing to trust his brother's judgment, "let's speak to the witches."

* * *

They went to the lycée, or witch school, with the sole purpose of getting the witches under control. It sounds simple enough, right? Wrong. They were so very wrong. Most vampires had a habit of underestimating witches, the originals usually didn't because they'd been around long enough to know how powerful a witch could be. But Kol made some good points and for some reason they really thought it'd be easy.

It all stared when Klaus demanded to see Sophie, "What do you want?" The new elder asked bitterly. "We are here to discuss a treaty between the vampires and witches in city." Elijah said diplomatically. "I can't discuss a treaty with you, all elders have to be present." "Are you feeling a bit dense this morning, love?" _You_ are the only elder." Klaus remarked.

"Not anymore." She said resigned. She began walking toward the back room of the lycée and the originals took that as an invitation to follow her, not that they cared if it wasn't.

The three surviving harvest girls were practicing some kind of plant regeneration spell. They looked up at them and then to Sophie, "It's okay guys, where's Genevieve?" Klaus froze when heard that name, _it couldn't be_, "I'm right here, Sophie." A tall redhead witch said walking into the room. Of course it was her, why wouldn't it be? Doesn't anyone know how to stay dead anymore? Why is it only the crazy ones get resurrected? These questions were running through Klaus' head as he contemplated simply killing the blasted witch again.

She finally seemed to notice him, "Hello, Nik." She said with an almost frighteningly genuine smile. "Genevieve." He said gauging her sanity. "Oh, enough with the pretense!" Kol exclaimed, "How the bloody hell are you alive?" The resurrected witch narrowed her eyes sharply at his younger brother, "Kol Mikaelson. Nearly a century has passed and you still haven't learned any manners." Her tone was joking, friendly even, and it set them all on edge. Genevieve Beauchamp was many things but she was by no means a friend.

"Ms. Beauchamp," Elijah tried, "we came here to negotiate the terms of a treaty between the vampires and the witches." She let out a giggle, "Oh, Elijah you're as diplomatic as ever. But how on Earth would you negotiate a treaty, when any witch worth her salt know that you three have no power here? Marcel does." Elijah's from grasp on his shoulder was the only thing stopping Klaus from ripping her apart.

"We have a plan to remove Marcel from power." The witch raised an eyebrow, "Really? That sounds interesting. Do tell." "Sorry, love. A general never reveals his battle plans. You of all people should know that." Klaus said with a smirk. "You're right I do. Well I wish you luck, not that you need it Nik." She smiled flirtatiously.

They walked out without a word. "You two do realize that you've set us up for a bloody massacre?" Kol commented idly. Elijah turned to him "that was the idea."

* * *

Caroline jumped slightly when the front door slammed shut. "We have a problem." Klaus said to Rebekah. The blonde looked at her brother quizzically, "what is it?" "Genevieve's back." "What? How in the bloody hell is she back?" Rebekah asked angrily. Caroline turned to look at Klaus "I don't get it. Who's Genevieve?"

"She was a very powerful witch." Rebekah said begrudgingly, it was very hard for her to complement that strumpet. "Okay, but what's the big deal? We deal with powerful witches all the time." "She's also as mad as a hatter." Kol quipped. Caroline still didn't know what was such a big deal about her.

"When we knew her she was a very kind, if not naïve, girl. She was powerful and desperate to belong to something." Elijah spoke cryptically. "So what did you guys do to her?" Caroline asked wanting to get to the point and that the chances of the witch getting a happy ending was pretty much zero. "We gave her somewhere to belong and people to fight for." Klaus spoke to her. "Uh huh." She said skeptically.

"We did," Rebekah interrupted, "for awhile. We asked her to help us with deal with some of our more difficult enemies and she eagerly complied. Then she, um-" The blonde looked around at her brothers and waited for one of them to speak. "She developed a, what's the word?, a crush on Niklaus." Caroline suddenly had a pretty good idea where this story was going. "So you being you took advantage of that and something went horribly wrong."

"Well I-" he started. "What happened?" She interrupted. "I began a relationship with her. I knew it meant more to her then it did to me, but I wasn't too concerned with that, she became obsessive and desperately clingy." He said with a shudder. "What happened next?" She encouraged. "I broke it off but she just wouldn't take no for an answer, she couldn't take a hint, until she caught me in bed with a werewolf." Caroline face palmed, _Fatal Attraction_ alarm bells going off in her head. "Did she boil your bunny?" She couldn't help but ask , though her speech was muffled by her hand.

Kol stifled a laugh and Rebekah looked highly amused. "Why would she boil a rabbit, love?" "Oh, it doesn't matter. What'd she do next?" "She was heartbroken, of course," He smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes, "and she turned against us. At first, it was just things that were more of a nuisance than anything else. But then she went batty and decided it'd be a good idea to... summon our father."

Caroline's eyes nearly jumped out of her head, she'd heard stories about the vampire hunter that made Klaus look like the Easter bunny. "So, naturally I killed her. But that didn't stop the bloodbath that was to come." Okay so some girl pulled a fatal attraction on you in the yesteryear, why's this relevant now?"

"It's relevant because she's somehow managed to crawl out of her bloody grave."

* * *

The king of New Orleans was drowning his sorrows in bourbon while overlooking his kingdom. The grief was overwhelming, it tore at his soul like nothing else had in nearly two and a half centuries. He was stupid and selfish he let his desire for leverage against the witches blind him to her. He couldn't see that she was falling apart, until it was too late. And she paid for it.

He threw his glass at the wall. It wasn't fair. She was the only innocent in this battle. All she ever wanted was to drive a car and fall in love and just _live_. Why did she have to die? Why did he let her go through with it? It was his fault. "Marcel," his second-in-command, Diego knocked on the door, "you have a visitor."

"I don't want to see anyone." "You'll want to see her." The leader sighed, Diego wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't important. "Alright, send her in." The door opened and in walked the last person he ever expected to see again. "Genevieve" He said upon seeing her. "Hello, Marcel." "What are you doing here?" He decided to save the how question for when he was sober enough for it to make sense.

"I have some information that could help you. He curiosity peeked "do tell." She giggle "Oh, sweetie, it doesn't work like that. I give you the information in exchange you and your vampires leave my coven alone." He crossed his arms "why would I do that? If you have information of any value, I'm sure a hundred others have it too. Why shouldn't I find one of them?"

"Because I doubt a hundred others know that the Mikaelsons are planning on attacking you and this _charming_ little compound. So do I have your word that you'll stay out of my coven's way?" Marcel felt woozy, if vampires could get woozy, he'd already lost Davina, he couldn't lose his city and his men as well.

"No, they will kill all of us." He muttered as he began to pace frantically. "Maybe not." The witch said. He looked at her as if she was crazy, and to be fair she was. "Are you insane? Never mind, of course you are, why wouldn't they? They're united, they're invincible, and they're out for blood. Especially Klaus after what I did to his-whatever that werewolf is to him-and their kid."

Genevieve seemed to consider his words carefully "It's true Klaus is after your blood, and the others would gladly help him kill you and anyone who stands in their way. But I wouldn't be so sure that they're invincible."

"What are you talking about? They can't die." "True," the witch clicked her tongue, "but I wasn't planning on killing them." Marcel was about ready to break her neck. "I was talking about neutralizing them." "How? The only way you can do that is with a dagger, and Klaus has them under lock and key, not to mention they don't work on him." "No, but dedication will."

He looked at her, hadn't thought of that but her plan was still flawed, "You can't desiccate all of them, you're not that powerful." "Not on my own, no, but my power combined with that of our harvest girls." She trailed off. _This could work_, he thought, _we might have a chance_.

* * *

Klaus was bored. He and his brothers were standing in their back yard waiting, and he hated it. A vibrating cell phone broke the silence he looked over at Kol. "It's Bekah, she and Caroline made it out to the bayou safely. They're with Addison now." His phone buzzed again and he chuckled "she's still cross about missing all the fun." "Tell her to behave and we might leave a vampire or two for her to interrogate." He smirked and began typing away. His phone buzzed almost immediately, "she says, you better."

"Did I miss anything?" Sage said, walking up to them. "Sage, you're not supposed to be here." Finn said upon seeing her. "And what am I supposed to do, miss out on the fun?" "Yes" Finn said exasperated. "this isn't fun it's dangerous." Sage smiled "that's what makes it fun." "Sage you could get hurt." "So could you." She pointed out. "That's not what I meant, you could be killed." "By whom? A bunch of baby vampires, who are clearly suicidal? I'll be fine." "But you could-" "Enough. Don't worry. I'm a better fighter than you give me credit for." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He couldn't hear the vampires approaching in the distance "It's time." Elijah said and everyone went quiet.

* * *

"You think this lot would know better. Klaus commented idly. "Well they're not renowned for their brilliance." Elijah said. "Marcel, you look well, I aim to change that." The younger vampire walked towards their while the others stayed back , waiting for something. "I see you brought friends," Klaus moved past Marcel to face the other vampires.

"Vampires of New Orleans, you're all here to stand with your leader, and while that is commendable, know it will not end well for most of you. So I'm going to steal a trick from my old friend," he reached into his pocket, "whoever picks up this coin, gets to live." No one moved. "Get'em" was all Marcel said before the fighting stared.

The vampires rushed the originals and heads and hearts began to fly. Klaus watched Marcel's face contorted in confusion and shock as he slowly realized he'd been double crossed by the witches. All told fighting only lasted three minutes before Marcel picked up the coin and swore his allegiance to Klaus.

* * *

The door slammed and Genevieve looked up from the spell book she was reading. "What did you do?" Sophie demanded. "I've done many things you'll have to be more specific." "You went to Marcel offered him a deal, which if that wasn't bad enough, then you double crossed him. Why?" "Because the Mikaelsons asked me to." She answered simply. "You're working with the Mikaelsons now? What happened to freeing witches from vampire oppression?"

"Oh, Sophie I'm not working with the Mikaelsons." "They why would you help them?" "Because I need them to trust me." "Why?" "So, I can do what the ancestors need me to do." "Which is?" "Kill Klaus' child.


	25. Telling the family

"I'm not doing it." Caroline said walking away from her aunt.

"Yes you are." Addison said following her.

"I don't want to."

"That's too bad, you have to."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you do, and I'm always right so."

"Addie" Caroline groaned.

"Caroline." Addison said exasperated.

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He'll be disappointed."

"Caroline, you're nearly six months pregnant, you have to tell him eventually, and think of it as a dry run for grandpa."

Caroline sighed, never in a million years did she think she'd have to tell Mark Sloan she was pregnant. Or she did but she just thought she'd be grown up and married and generally more sophisticated when she did. But right now she was eighteen, she hadn't finished high school, or gone to her senior year for that matter, and she most defiantly wasn't married to Klaus. Really, what was she supposed to say to him? 'I slept with this guy and didn't use protection 'cause technically he's dead but because he's a hybrid his magical sperm workst and now I'm pregnant with a miracle baby that everyone thinks is Lucifer, pass the peas?'

No, that just no. Mark was always there for her. No matter what was going on between him and Addie he was there. And he was always proud of her he constantly bragging about her. He made her feel important when her own mother couldn't, no one else has been able to do that, (except Klaus) And the thought of disappointing him just, ugh!

"Okay, fine you can call him." Caroline relented Mark couldn't react nearly as bad as her father had. She just jinxed it, didn't she?

"I'm so glad you said that, Caroline."

"You already called him, didn't you?"

"He'll be here at six."

Caroline shook her head and walked toward the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Klaus and Genevieve 'talking'. Also known as Genevieve shamelessly flirting with Klaus and him indulging her instead of, you know, doing anything besides that. It'd been happening for a few weeks ever since she'd double crossed Marcel and, quote 'proved her trustworthiness'. Although Caroline highly doubted he trusted her, he was using her for something, but it didn't make watching it any easier.

''Disgusting isn't it?" Rebekah said coming up beside her.

Caroline took a deep breath "we're not together, he can do whatever he wants."

Rebekah snorted "please, then why do you look like you're about to set her on fire? You're jealous."

"No I'm not, Rebekah."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Caroline glanced over at Genevieve she was touching Klaus' arm and suddenly setting her on fire didn't seem like such a bad idea. God, maybe she was a little jealous. Man, did they need professional help. She quickly turned around and went back upstairs so she didn't have to see that disturbing scene any longer.

* * *

Klaus saw Caroline walk upstairs and he knew he had to follow her. She was obviously upset and it was because of him.

"That sounds great." He said trying remember what in the bloody hell she was blubbering on about "but do you think we can finish this discussion tomorrow? I've got a lot of things to sort out in the city." He tried his best to sound convincing.

The witch blinked, thrown by the change in mood, "uh, sure, that sounds great." She said with a fake smile to cover her hurt. He really couldn't care less.

He went upstairs and saw Caroline in her room. Her back was to him as she sat on the edge of her bed and held something in her hands. He entered the room quietly and stood next to her after a few seconds he put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"You alright, love?" He asked his hand still on her shoulder.

She sniffed, "I'm fine. Just hormonal." She put the picture frame she held on the nightstand and stood up "did you need something?"

"I just came to check on you."

"Why?"

"I saw you downstairs, you looked upset."

"Well, I'm not so you can go back to your little girlfriend now."

He doesn't think she meant to say the words but she says them nonetheless.

"Wait, are you jealous?"

She huffed and crossed her arms "no, of course not."

"Really?" he asked taking a step forward, "because your tone suggests otherwise."

"My tone suggests nothing." She said a little too defensively.

"Oh, but it does." He took two steps forward and they were inches from each other. He began to run his hand down her arm. She closed her eyes and he realized he hadn't touched her like that in months. And that was a crying shame.

"Sorry to interrupt... whatever's going on here but the werewolf wants to speak to you, Klaus." Sage said from the doorway. And he was reevaluating having so many people in the house.

He walked out of Caroline's room to see what on Earth the doctor could want.

* * *

"What was that?" Sage asked her curious and slightly amused.

"It was nothing." Caroline said obviously flustered.

"Really? Because it looked like you were about to..."

"Well, we weren't."

"So what is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't sleeping together, supposedly, you aren't dating, or in a relationship. But you live in his house and you're having his baby. Not to mention, you're desperately attracted to each other. So what's the deal here?"

"I- um," Caroline faltered because she didn't know, they'd never talked about it. There was never time they'd been fighting witches and Marcel and her father showed up then the harvest mess, and Genevieve and negotiations a peace in the city. It didn't leave much time for having the relationship talk.

And with Klaus' behavior lately she hadn't wanted to have it. It wasn't just the Genevieve thing, he'd been acting strange since the harvest. Maybe it had something to do with burying his mother but she doubted it something was off before then. He was keeping something from her and she hated it.

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't seem that complicated to me."

She raises a quizzical eyebrow at the vampire.

"Klaus is obviously in love with you."

She nearly chokes on the air around her "what?"

"I've known Klaus almost as long as his siblings and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. When you're a vampire, everything is heightened, you feel more deeply than humans could ever imagine. Sadness is despair, happiness is euphoric, anger is blind rage, and love is ... epic."

"And you think Klaus and I are _epic_?"

"Undoubtedly so."

* * *

Klaus stood in front of his mirror, straightening his tie. He was preparing for yet another dinner party. Really didn't anyone learn anything from last time? But apparently this man was important to Caroline so he'd grin and bare it. Although he was warned he might get punched in the face and subsequently threatened not to retaliate.

He was curious as to why Caroline was more nervous about this Mark person than her own father. She'd worked herself into a frenzy of bossing his siblings around, cooking, and obviously changing her outfit. Normally, he'd find her necrosis endearing but now it just served to put him on edge.

"Our guest has arrived." Elijah said stepping into his room.

"I'll be right there."

Elijah nodded and flashed away.

He smoothed his suit out one last time before going downstairs as well.

The doctor opened the door and revealed, the man he assumed was, Mark Sloan.

"Hey, Addie." He greeted then kissed her on the cheek.

"Mark." She greeted affectionately.

Caroline then came, seemingly from nowhere, and hugged him.

"Hey kid."

"I missed you." Her voice was muffled, but he could hear the honesty of her words.

"I missed you too."

He pulled away from her to enter the house properly he looked at the extra people with confusion.

"Mark, this is Klaus, his brothers Kol, Elijah, and Finn, Finn's wife, Sage, and his sister Rebekah." Addison said trying to help him out.

"Okay, but why are we here? Who are these people?" He looked at Caroline, really looked at her, his eyes widened and he looked at Klaus, then back to Caroline. "Explain now."

* * *

After confirming that she was indeed pregnant with Klaus' baby they all very awkwardly sat down to dinner. They were all silent even Elijah who usually maintained the upmost social decorum.

Finally, after clearing his throat, Mark spoke up "So, how did you two meet?"

Caroline quickly looked at Klaus as she struggled to come up with a decent story. She couldn't exactly tell him they met after she'd turned into a wolf or that she was naked at the time.

"Well ... Klaus was in Mystic Falls on... business and we met at a mutual friend's house."

"That's it? There's got to be more to the story."

"Oh, there is." Kol said, obviously bored and wanting to stir up drama.

Mark looked at Caroline expectantly.

"What Kol means, is that I, uh, wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind when I met Klaus. I got into a fight with our friend's brother but he, the brother, pulled me off of him and I passed out after that and I met Klaus when I woke up."

"Oh I see," he turned to Addison, "can I talk to privately, for a second?"

They went into the living room.

"How could you let this happen?" Mark whispered but it didn't really matter because everyone in the house had supernatural hearing.

"Let what happen?"

"Caroline get pregnant."

"What? It's not like I was in the room watching them have sex."

Caroline put her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands trying desperately to get that image out of her head.

"God! Addie! Jeez! I didn't need that image."

"Well"

"How could this happen?"

"If you're asking me that maybe you should go back to medical school."

"I know _how_ it happened. I meant, how'd it happen _to her_? She's smart and you talked to her about birth control."

"What happened is she's eighteen and eighteen year olds make mistakes. We certainly did."

"I don't like that guy."

"Klaus? Why?"

"He's not good enough for her."

She scoffed "Oh come on, Mark, would anyone ever be good enough for her?"

"A prince, maybe."

Caroline could feel Klaus smirking his patented _I'm the King_ smirk and it made her want to punch him.

"Mark she's not eight years old anymore, she's a grown up now and so are we, come on she already has enough to deal with right now and you're not making it any easier for her. Let's get back in there, we're being rude."

* * *

They made it to dessert without any major interruptions, and they actually began to make small talk. Klaus came to understand why Caroline was so nervous Mark was the only father figure she had growing up and his opinion mattered to her. The concept of wanting a parent's approval was not lost on him.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?" The plastic surgeon asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

They went into the living room, and once again everyone eavesdropped.

"So..." the surgeon began.

"Yeah"

"You're having a baby."

"Yeah"

"That was unexpected."

"No kidding."

"Does he- does this guy- are you happy?"

"I'm... terrified, but weirdly content."

Klaus heard a heavy sigh and someone, probably Caroline, sit down.

"Are you safe here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have asked that a year ago, but ever since I punched out that James Dean wannabe, It's something that's worried me."

"Oh, no, no, trust me, Klaus is nothing like Damon."

"Are you sure? Because I..."

"I'm positive. Klaus would never hurt me."

"Are you sure this is what you want? A baby, I mean, it's going to change your life. It's okay if you're not ready."

"I know and I don't think I'm ready. But I don't know if anyone ever is and this baby has already changed so much for the better, it's definitely a good thing."

"Okay. I know better than to try to talk Caroline Forbes out of something when her mind's made up."

She scoffed at the jab at her stubbornness.

"I still don't like him, though."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, he's too old for you."

Caroline let out a loud laugh and his siblings began to chuckle, as well. "Well, you're definitely right about that, he is too old for me."

* * *

"Bye, Mark."

"See you, kid. And if you need anything-"

"I'll call, I promise."

"Bye."

"Wait," Addison said getting off the couch, "I'll walk you out."

Caroline eyed her suspiciously, "seriously?"

"What? I'm just walking him to his car."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?"

"Shut up. We aren't like that anymore. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"That quick?"

"Shut up." Addison said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm not waiting up for her."

Caroline went up to her room and changed out of her dress. She smiled to herself as she realized she had a gathering and wasn't kidnapped, for once. She was about ready to preemptively put her face on a milk carton.

The door opened and she spun around quickly "Jesus, Klaus, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?"

"I heard you and Sage talking earlier."

Of course he did, "she was being pretty crazy right, saying all that stuff about epic love?"

"Normally, I'd jump at any change to say she was wrong but I don't think I can this time."

"What are you saying, that you're in love with me?"

"Yes! No! I don't know," He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, "all I know is I've never felt anything like this. And I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to be with anyone else, and I don't want _you_ to be with anyone else."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, neither of us seem to be good at relationships, or talking about relationships. This is unchartered territory for both of us. But since you're clearly smarter than me, I was wondering if you had any ideas?"

Caroline blinked, she couldn't believe they were having this conversation now, it felt too soon and long overdue at the same time. It made it real and scary, and a million other things but she had to do it. "I think this is too important to rush into. We should start slowly. Whatever that means."

"Friends."

"What?"

"I think what you're suggesting isn't a relationship, it's friendship, at least for now."

"Oh"

"So, friends then?" He extended his hand.

She smiled at him "friends." she shook his hand.

* * *

**AN: Like, love, hate? Let me know. So did you guys like this format? I was going through old reviews and a few people said that they had a hard time reading the dialogue. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, don't worry more will happen soon. I just needed a filler to have it make sense. And these guys deserved a break, right? See you next chapter.**


End file.
